A Black Mystery
by kari kauffman
Summary: En medio de la guerra todo parece perdido. Solo hay una oportunidad, una esperanza y está esta en manos de los Black. Una mortífago, dos traidores, tres dimisores, la deshonra de la sangre y el eslabon perdido ¿Que es lo que esconde esta familia?
1. Prologo

**:..: A Black Mystery :..: **

_**Prologo**_

_  
Todo estaba difuso, sentía el cuerpo__ muy pesado, el olor a incienso era tan penetrante que__ lo mareaba, su visión muy__ borrosa__ apenas podía distinguir algunas formas y colores__ pero sabía que alguien estaba parado frente a él, una silueta de una persona delg__ada __se marcaba con la tenue luz de lo que estaba seguro eran velas, y de pronto en el silencio una suave voz empezó a sonar…_

_-__A__mrut eruut araya o ayvar, __thamat nima asin o keres nima…-_

-¿Harry?...- sintió como alguien lo movía y lentamente abrió los ojos- Harry despierta, la reunión no tarda en empezar- miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, en uno de los sillones de la sala; una vez mas había tenido ese extraño sueño, llevaba una semana con lo mismo Siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar, con ese penetrante olor, la misma persona que nunca lograba ver y que sin embargo se le hacía exageradamente familiar, la voz que no reconocía y esos fragmentos de un ritual. _A__mrut eruut araya o ayvar, thamat nima asin o keres nima__… _ese verso lo llevaba consigo día y noche, no tenía idea de lo que significaba y mucho menos en que idioma estaba- Harry¿estas bien?- volvió a la realidad inmediatamente para ver una preocupada mirada café, parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar

-Si Hermione, no te preocupes, vámonos- se tardo unos segundos mas en levantarse sintiendo la fija mirada de su amiga en el- No pasa nada, de verdad, es solo un sueño extraño que tuve, no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort- cortó antes de que ella preguntara algo.

La chica pareció conforme con la respuesta y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar, Harry andaba tras de ella mientras se daba tiempo de analizarla un poco como solía hacerlo últimamente. Y es que Hermione Granger, con sus recién cumplidos veintiún años, había dejado muy atrás a la pequeña _come libros _de cabello enmarañado que conoció en su primer viaje a Hogwarts; sí, aun era una ávida lectora y tenía una habilidad para aprender sorprendente, pero los años habían hecho maravillas con ella; ahora era mas que libros e inteligencia.

Había crecido bastante, tal vez no tanto como Ron, pero si como el, si acaso era mas alto que ella por algunos centímetros; tenía un cuerpo bien formado, no escandalosamente voluptuoso como el de Cho o Ginny, pero ciertamente tenía todo donde debía de estar; su cabello castaño ya no se veía tan desastroso, los bucles eran mas definidos y se veían brillantes mientras caían por su espalda. Su cara era uno de los cambios mas notorios, el siempre la considero bonita pero ahora era algo mas, la cara se le había afilado, los pómulos adelgazado, su nariz era pequeña, recta y algo respingada su boca conjugaba perfectamente con los rasgos de su cara, la perfecta y blanca dentadura. Hermione era una belleza no común o despampanante, sino sofisticada y delicada, incluso podría pasar como alguien de la realeza. Pero sin duda alguna el cambio mas notorio eran sus ojos y su actitud, esos increíbles ojos cafés inexpresivos para todos excepto para el, se sintió culpable de repente; de no ser por _su causa_ y la maldita guerra ella seguiría con la dulce mirada que tenía de niña, pero en cambio ahora era fría como si no tuviera emoción alguna. Las batallas le habían ido quitando poco a poco ese brillo, pero sin duda alguna el golpe que acabo para siempre con esa calidez fue la muerte de sus padres antes de que cumpliera dieciocho años, y esa fue la ultima vez que lloro; desde ese día jamás había vuelto a mostrar tristeza, confusión, soledad, ira, miedo o cualquier emoción genuina. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio sonreír de sincera felicidad; la guerra la había cambiado, le había quitado todo y la había hecho quien era ahora.

Hermione Jane Granger, la sola mención de su nombre hacía estremecer a muchos, la perfecta dama inglesa capaz de acabar con cualquiera de sus enemigos. Conocía mas maldiciones y pociones, de las que cualquiera hubiera soñado con aprender jamás, mas las que ella misma había inventado; su seguro y elegante caminar le daba ese aire de imponencia y solemnidad que hacía a muchos sentirse inseguros con su sola presencia. Además estaba la mascara que se había hecho con los años, un ser altanero y presuntuoso que parecía nunca pensar en lo que hacía, pero era todo lo contrarío, todo lo tenía tan meticulosamente planeado y controlado que era muy difícil atacarla por sorpresa. No por nada Lord Voldemort quería que ella cayera, sabía que así llegar a él sería más fácil.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo sabía que debajo de todo su disfraz seguía la misma niña tímida que se emocionaba cada que aprendía algo nuevo y que siempre tenía una sonrisa para animarlo y estaba tan agradecido con ella de que siempre la dejara salir con él cuando estaban a solas.

Llegaron a uno de los despachos de la mansión Black donde ya los esperaba _El Círculo, _el grupo elite de la Orden del Fénix, cualquier cosa que se hacía en la Orden era planeada por ellos; Remus Lupin, quien ahora era el guardián secreto, y Minerva Mc Gonagall eran los lideres en conjunto cuando Harry dimito el puesto; Nymphadora Tonks y Draco Malfoy, quien se veía muy diferente de ese chico arrogante de la escuela la muerte de su madre un año atrás lo había humanizado, encargados de la infiltración y el espionaje; Alastor Moody junto con Ron y Bill Weasley se encargaban de la seguridad y de esparcir las ordenes a los demás miembros alrededor del mundo así como de entrenar a los _nuevos reclutas_, si bien era cierto que todos los del Círculo los entrenaban en algún momento eran ellos dos quienes se encargaban de la mayor parte de la preparación; Luna Lovegood y Hermione eran la parte de Inteligencia e Investigación, realmente la rubia había demostrado por que fue puesta en Ravenclaw, además de que ambas junto a el y Ron se encargaban de la estrategia de ataque, así mismo a la hora de pelear cada uno era líder de su propio grupo, siendo los mas importantes el de Harry y Hermione.

Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y escucharon la cansada voz del ultimo de los merodeadores.

-Bueno, solo nos falta uno para comenzar la reunión- todos se mostraron algo sorprendidos pero nadie dijo nada, todos menos Hermione que seguía con su imperturbable faz.

-Que yo tenga entendido no hemos metido nadie al círculo- exclamo la voz del menor de los pelirrojos.

-Nunca dije que fuera alguien de nuestro… rango- Lupin siempre evitaba llamar el círculo a su grupo- Pero créanme que se trata de un asunto muy importante que puede poner las cosas a nuestro favor de manera considerable-

-¿Pues bien de quien se trata y que es lo que sabe?-

-Ronald después de años y sigues sin tener paciencia, si estuviera ya en Grimmauld Place estaría con nosotros, pero es evidente que aun no llega- la voz soñadora de Luna se hizo presente.

-No entiendo como pudiste hacer eso Remus, mira que dar nuestra ubicación a cualquiera sin verificar sus intenciones es un gran peligro y mas en estos tiempos y lo sabes- Moody parecía muy enojado sin embargo no estaba exaltado como normalmente lo hacía, no había duda de que el tiempo no pasaba en balde.

-La persona que vendrá conoce esta casa tan bien que no dudaría que pudiera verla sin necesidad de que le hubiera revelado el secreto- se oyó como tocaban a la puerta y todo mundo se sumió en silencio nuevamente- Puedes pasar Andrómeda-

Harry se quedo pensando, no tenían ningún informante con ese nombre, tampoco conocía a alguien con ese seudónimo, y sin embargo sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lado; y de pronto lo recordó, una platica con Sirius en esa casa frente al árbol genealógico de los Black, _"Andrómeda siempre fue mi prima favorita"_.Pero era imposible no se podía tratar de ella, no de Andrómeda Black, sin embargo cuando entro no le quedo ninguna duda; el cabello liso y sedoso de un brillante negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, de la misma altura que su padrino, un cuerpo perfecto y de una belleza envidiable a pesar de la edad, tenía ese aire de arrogancia de alguien de una clase social alta, los ojos grises profundos con destellos azules, su porte de princesa de cuento, y era inevitable encontrarle parecido con Sirius, Bellatrix y Narcissa. Pensó que así era como un Black debía verse sin el peso de Azkaban o de la marca tenebrosa, orgullosa, atractiva y como si no hubiera nadie mejor que ella; las reacciones no se hicieron esperar muchos tenían cara de sorpresa, Tonks de incredulidad, Draco tenía una indescifrable mueca; Hermione parecía analizarla de pies a cabeza pero sin dar muestra de lo que pensaba, él por su parte sintió la mirada de la elegante mujer y se volteó para sostenérsela, pero se aparto inmediatamente, era como ver de nuevo los ojos de Sirius.

-Gracias por venir- nuevamente se oyó la voz de Remus que con un gesto de su mano la invito a tomar asiento, pero ella se negó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tonks.

-Hago lo que me costo mas de veinte años hacer Nymphadora- todos se quedaron callados al escuchar un timbre de voz similar al de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Así que Andrómeda Black- sonó la característica voz de Draco.

-Tonks, Andrómeda Tonks- se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro, en un duelo silencioso que nadie sabía que significaba.

-Bueno creo que todos estamos impacientes por saber de que se trata todo esto-

-Bien Alastor, creo que tienes razón, sin embargo no les diré todo lo que se, aun no se cuanto me voy a comprometer con ustedes, pero hoy empezare con lo fundamental- respondió sin apartar la vista del rubio, todos se quedaron en silencio y después de unos segundos se dirigió a todo el grupo- Bien… lo que les voy a decir es un asunto que atañe intensamente a mi familia sanguínea…- La observaron mientras caminaba hacia la cabecera de la mesa, cerro los ojos un momento y luego comenzó su historia- Los Black, _Tojours pours_ siempre puros, una de las familias mas importantes no solo de Londres Mágico, sino del mundo mágico en sí. Por siglos y siglos grandes magos de sangre pura herederos de sabiduría ancestral tan antigua como la Tierra misma, esto es algo que muy pocos lo saben; cinco descendientes para perpetuar el apellido y las tradiciones familiares ¿Y ahora que son los Black? Dos traidores a la sangre, Sirius y yo; dos que dimitieron a _la causa, _Narcissa y Regulus; Bellatrix, al parecer la única que porto el nombre con orgullo. Mi hija no es considerada parte de la familia por tener un padre nacido de muggles; Draco igual que su madre no siguió con esa vida; ya no queda nadie con ese apellido ¿cierto? Es por eso que esta casa es de Harry, por que Sirius así lo quiso, el último Black lo decidió así cierto… ¿Pero si les dijera que hay otro Black?- alguien hizo un gesto para interrumpir pero Andrómeda no lo dejó- ¿De que serviría eso? Cuando huí con Ted, mis lazos familiares se rompieron casi enteramente, solo quedaron Sirius y Cissy, con quien precavidamente mantenía comunicación cada cierto tiempo… Un día estaba en casa de los Potter, tenías muy poco de nacido Harry, cuando Sirius hizo una promesa; le dijo a tu madre que nunca dejaría que le hicieran nada, ni a ella ni a ti, ni a nadie que llevara su sangre; mi primo era un poco impulsivo, esa promesa ya se la había hecho a alguien en esta casa, igualmente yo fui testigo; se la hizo a tu padre, a James, la misma promesa, las mismas palabras, pero además dijo algo que sello el pacto en ambas ocasiones _"lo juro por mi sangre". _Con eso se convirtió en una especie de guardián, y tu Harry no solo eres un Potter, sino que eres un Evans, tienes la sangre de las dos personas a las que les hizo la promesa… Suena mucha teoría, pero si le ponemos algo de práctica- nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la mujer saco su varita y apunto abiertamente al pecho de Harry pronunciando la maldición de la tortura, todos retrocedieron, todos con excepción de Tonks, Hermione y Luna tenían la varita alzada lista para atacarla, sin embargo Harry solo salió volando, no se grito ni dio muestra alguna de estar sintiendo dolor. Se levantó revisándose y viendo que todo estuviera bien- ¿Sentiste algo?-

-Escuche el _Cruciatos, _sentí como me impacto; era poderoso, fue como si recorriera todo mi cuerpo pero nada mas, después salí volando- explico sin que los demás bajaran las varitas.

-¿Bellatrix ha intentado hacerlo?- volvió a preguntar Andrómeda.

-Dos veces, y paso lo mismo que ahora, supongo que creía que había fallado o algo-

-Así que _"lo juro por mi sangre"_ no fue tan literal, todos los que tengan la sangre Black corriendo por sus venas son incapaces de lastimarlo si no me equivoco- todo el grupo dirigió la mirada a la mujer a lado de Harry.

-¿Hermione Granger, no es así?- la castaña asintió con la cabeza- Eso es cierto, cuando mi primo dijo, lo juro por mi sangre, englobo a todos los que compartan lazos sanguíneos con él, aunque la protección se va perdiendo de acuerdo a la pureza de la sangre, no en los términos sangre sucia, sangre limpia; creo que entiende señorita Granger, si quiere explicarlo- todos empezaron a bajar sus varitas.

-Quiere decir que mientras en menor grado sea un Black, mas puede hacerte daño, con Andrómeda y Bellatrix sentiste un poco de dolor, ya que aunque sean "genuinas" Black son primas de Sirius, si Tonks o Draco lo hicieran el impacto sería mayor, pero aun así no te lastimaría ningún hechizo proveniente de ellos, sin embargo si Sirius o Regulus alguna vez te hubieran atacado, el hechizo nunca se hubiera completado ¿no es verdad?-

-Una vez más en lo correcto-

-Eso es bueno, si fuera Bellatrix la que quisiera acabar con Harry, pero es el que no debe ser nombrado quien anda tras él- exclamo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Ronald, la cuestión de las promesas de sangre es algo muy complejo, Hermione y yo hemos estado estudiando este tipo de pactos últimamente y sin temor a equivocarme y creo que Hermione piensa lo mismo, no solo los Black no lo pueden atacar, sino que mientras Harry este a lado de uno, este le brindara protección, algo así como un escudo, mientras mas pura sea la sangre, mas fuerte y menos penetrable será la protección, incluso para Voldemort- la rubia explico en ese tono de voz serio que rara vez utilizaba.

-Así es señorita Lovegood, aunque el tipo de promesa que hizo Sirius requiere que el protector, por así decirlo, renueve la promesa. Nosotros no estamos obligados a protegerte sino que estamos imposibilitados a atacarte- todos se sumieron en silencio mientras pensaban en todo lo que se había explicado.

-Eso nos deja con pocas opciones, solo hay cuatro Black vivos, y una esta fuera de nuestro alcance- Remus volvió a su estado de tranquilidad mientras analizaba las opciones- Además si tomamos en cuenta lo de la _pureza de sangre _no aprovecharíamos del todo el escudo si la promesa la renovaran los primos segundos, y tu misma nos has dicho que no sabes hasta donde te inmiscuirás… Si tan solo Sirius hubiera tenido un hijo sería perfecto, descendencia directa para sellar el pacto-

-Tal vez Sirius no, pero Regulus sí- una vez mas Andrómeda se convirtió en el centro de atención- No tiene mucho que me entere, hace casi un año para ser precisos, Cissy me lo dijo la última vez que la vi con vida, no me explico quien era, ni donde estaba, solo que la madre es sangre limpia, una Riechestein; lo cual nos deja un gran punto de partida. Los Riechestein solo tuvieron dos hijas, las gemelas Juno y Helena; se que Bella no sabe nada del pacto ni que no puede lastimar a Harry, pero sí sabe del secreto de Regulus no duden que ya esta buscando al último eslabón de la cadena Black, y créanme cuando les digo que eso no traerá nada bueno-

-¿Así que eso haremos?, perder el tiempo y personas tratando de localizar a alguien que no sabemos si nos va apoyar por que probablemente lo hayan criado bajo el lema _maten a los sangre sucia y media __sangre_-

-¿Ron si tienes una idea mejor es el momento para escucharla?- el pelirrojo se quedo en silencio ante la gélida mirada de su mejor amiga- Lo supuse- se volteó hacia el resto del grupo- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, probablemente este escudo debe ser lo mas cercano que tendrá Harry para poder enfrentarse a Tom con una verdadera oportunidad de sobrevivir-

-Bueno, entonces Remus creo que esta decidido, hay que iniciar esta búsqueda en cuanto antes-

-Así es Minerva, en una hora los quiero a todos aquí, hay que planear bien esto, recuerden que aun nos falta un Horcruxe por encontrar, pueden retirarse-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bastante información para el prologo, pero creo que queda bastante claro, sino avisenme, aun asi con forme avance la historia se va a ir desglosando todo. A lo largo del fic se ira cambiando el punto de vista asi que esten al pendiente, creo que es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... Adios!! 

_** Kari Kauffman**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**:..: A Black Mystery :..: **

_**Capitulo 1**_

Todos comenzaron a salir sorprendidos y analizando las opciones, con un millón de ideas rondándoles en la cabeza, todos menos Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks que esperaron a que no quedara nadie dentro de la sala de juntas para poder hablar.

-No entiendo que hace aquí- explotó la mujer de cabellos rosas mientras azotaba las manos en la mesa.

-Tranquila Dora- Lupin se acerco para abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila Remus!, veinte años estando neutral¡veinte años sin hacer nada! Aun cuando se lo pedía constantemente… y luego se aparece aquí en la casa de la que ha estado huyendo toda su vida como si nada para jugar de nuestro lado-

-Pero…-

-¿Pero¡no hay pero que valga, ya la oíste, siempre mantuvo relación con Narcissa Malfoy, una mortífago!; no me sorprendería que todo este tiempo supiera donde se escondía Bellatrix y nunca me dijo nada- con toda la tranquilidad posible el merodeador se acerco y poso una de sus manos en el hombro femenino sintiendo la tensión a la que estaba expuesta.

-A pesar de todo son sus hermanas… también son su familia… no debe de ser fácil para ella estar aquí- Nymphadora Tonks se volteo y escondió la cara llena de lagrimas en el pecho de su novio.

-Ya lo se, te juro que lo se, pero para mi tampoco ha sido fácil…-

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- acaricio con una mano su cabello mientras que le pasaba el otro brazo por la espalda- Deberías de hablar con ella-

-En estos momentos solo quiero que me abraces- y Remus Lupin así lo hizo, la pego más a su cuerpo mientras ella lloraba por asuntos que el aun ignoraba, pero que sabía tenían que ver con la sangre Black que corría por ella y su madre…

* * *

El rubio fue de los últimos en salir viendo como cada quien tomaba su rumbo, el mismo iba a agarrar su camino cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, sabía quien era, sin embargo solo iba a ignorarla pero la voz clara y firme le imposibilito hacerlo… 

-Acompáñame Draco- mas que una petición aquello era una orden, el rubio dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar junto a ella hasta que llegaron a otro de los despachos de la casa, el principal, aquel que seguramente le había pertenecido a Orión Black y donde se encontraba el árbol genealógico de la familia.

Se quedo frente a el observando los nombres de sus antepasados, encontrándose con algunos huecos donde debía estar algún miembro de la familia, hasta que llego al nombre de su madre. Narcissa… estaba unido con una línea dorada a Lucius Malfoy y de esta unión, de otra línea del mismo color hacia abajo aparecía él: Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- se obligó a si mismo a dirigir su mirada hacia Andrómeda quien se servía algo de una licorera

-No gracias- la miro de arriba abajo, era tan parecida a su madre (aunque a la vez completamente distintas) que lo incomodaba

-Se que es difícil, pero no estas solo-

-No se de que habla- su mirada se encontró con unos ojos tan grises como los suyos

-Claro que lo sabes- la mujer frente a él observo a su alrededor con detenimiento, como si estuviera recordando algo- Esta casa pesa mucho- le dio un buen trago al contenido de su vaso- Aquí crecimos Draco, los cinco de nosotros; las tres vivíamos aquí la mayor parte del año. Tus abuelos nunca fueron del tipo paternal, no soportaban el que nos comportáramos como niñas. Además supongo que creyeron que lo mejor era educarnos juntos, enseñarnos a comportarnos correctamente, como un Black debía hacerlo. Pero a final de cuentas seguíamos siendo niños. Primero nació Bellatrix, un año después nací yo; a los tres años nacieron Sirius y Narcissa y pasaron otros dos años hasta que Regulus llegó. No era mucha la diferencia de edades así que siempre logramos jugar juntos sin muchos problemas, nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, si alguien hacía algo malo nadie lo delataba, juramos estar siempre juntos…- suspiro tristemente mientras veía alrededor- Y luego las risas se acabaron, los juegos se convirtieron en peleas… Todo cambio, nosotros cambiamos. Llegó Hogwarts, fuimos creciendo y cada quien empezó a trazar su camino: Bella con su fascinación por las artes oscuras y su hambre de poder; tu madre siempre propia esperando la vida perfecta de los cuentos que leíamos; Sirius oponiéndose a lo que nos habían enseñado desde la cuna; Reg analizando todo, siempre callado hasta que la presión de la familia lo llevo a tomar una decisión que claramente estaba en contra de lo que pensaba, y yo descubrí que los _asquerosos sangre sucia_ eran iguales a nosotros- ambos dirigieron su vista al tapiz en la pared y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Usted no sabe lo que es crecer como yo lo hice; parece lo mismo ser un Black, ser un Malfoy, sangre pura a final de cuenta, pero yo lo hice solo. Crecí creyendo que somos mejores solo por que siempre hemos sido hechiceros siempre, sin entender por que debíamos odiar a personas que eran iguales a nosotros, sin dar una muestra de afecto, sin recibir cariño de mis padres. Lucius siempre decía que los sentimientos son para débiles, no le importo dejarme en un cuarto solo cuando sabía que le temía a la oscuridad, no se inmuto por mi llanto ni por mis gritos… Me hizo el perfecto soldado, frío, calculador, ambicioso. Regalo mi vida, dejo que me marcaran, que me torturaran cuando no cumplía al pie de la letra las ordenes¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?…- tenía la mirada fría y dura sin embargo conservaba su estoico porte- Y mi madre siempre fue tan débil y sumisa, jamás le negó nada, jamás se opuso a como me trataba, no me defendió cuando me llevo ante el Lord Oscuro a que me hiciera esto- se levanto la manga izquierda revelando la marca tenebrosa- Quisiera no haber nacido donde nací, crecido como crecí, no haber sido un Malfoy; pero cada que me veo al espejo lo veo a él, veo a Lucius devolviéndome la mirada- cualquiera se hubiera intimidado al ver al rubio en ese instante, sin embargo ella mantuvo la serenidad y calma.

-Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que imaginas- esa frase lo desarmo completamente, tardo unos minutos en responder.

-Mi madre era una débil- escupió cada palabra con desprecio.

-Tu madre era más fuerte de lo que imaginas, ella…-

-Si era tan fuerte¿Por que no escapo¿Por que no hizo lo mismo que tu o Sirius¿Por que…?-

-¡Narcissa hizo lo que tenía que hacer!... ¡Cuando Sirius y yo nos fuimos no teníamos nada que perder y lo único que queríamos era alejarnos de la familia!... ¡Cissy no era como nosotros, no podía darle la espalda a su familia, a ninguna de las dos partes!, sí era tan cobarde ¿Por que siguió manteniendo contacto conmigo aun cuando lo tenía prohibido?... ¿Por que hablaba con Sirius cada vez que podía? - el chico hizo un intento por contestar pero ella dio un paso al frente haciendo que retrocediera y chocara contra la pared- ¡Nunca se te ocurra juzgar a tu madre otra vez¡... !Todo lo que hizo y todo lo que aguanto fue por amor!... ¡Por amor a ti Draco!- los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas y su tía bajo el tono de su voz- Cuando quiso salir ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía la marca en el brazo, ya estaba casada y tu eras un bebé; si hubiera huido la hubieran matado y tu te hubieras quedado solo con Lucius… Dices que nunca te defendió. Draco sí estas vivo es gracias a ella, en todas tus misiones como mortífago ella estaba tras de ti, cuidando que salieras bien de ellas, pagándole lo que fuera a quien fuera para que tú salieras con vida, aceptando torturas en tu nombre y muchas mas cosas de las que tu te imaginas… Tu madre te amaba más que a nada y que a nadie y por ti fue capaz de dar su vida-

-Pero…- su voz sonaba ahogada y no pudo continuar, ella se alejo un poco de él y luego le paso la mano por la cara, levantándosela.

-Tú dices que ves a Lucius cada que te ves al espejo. Pero no, cuando te veo la veo a ella: los mismos ojos, la misma cara, el cabello, la piel, las manos… eres más Black que Malfoy…- ambos estaban conteniendo el llanto- Sirius siempre dijo que los únicos miembros de la familia que valían la pena eran los que estaban fuera de este tapiz; tu madre decía que jamás ibas a dejar de ser Black solo por que te quemaran de aquí; Regulus dijo lo mas cierto de todo, ser un Black es mas una cuestión de actitud, carácter y sangre que de tradiciones y dogmas y que los que no estaban era por que simplemente no habían seguido lo estipulado, estaba completamente en lo cierto. Venos a todos, somos iguales, defendiendo y luchando ciegamente lo que queremos aunque sea completamente opuesto: Bella sus ideales, yo el amor y mi familia, Sirius la amistad, Cissy a ti y Reg probablemente por todo lo que acabo de mencionar… Incluso ustedes dos son iguales, Nymphadora y su empeño por ser auror aunque nosotros jamás quisimos eso para ella, y tú que saliste del hoyo de los mortífagos por que realmente crees que _é__l_ debe ser derrotado…-

-No es fácil hacerlo y menos cuando tengo la voz de mi padre en la cabeza diciendo que todo lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, que debería regresar…- Andrómeda no contesto inmediatamente, busco algo entre los cajones de un estante y saco un pequeña caja, la abrió sin mostrar el contenido y sacó un cigarro de ahí, lo encendió y le dio un par de caladas antes de seguir hablando.

-Todos los que salimos tenemos esa constante pelea interna, pero a final de cuentas siempre seremos nosotros mismos; Sirius siempre será Padfoot; yo deje de ser Meda y me convertí en Andy… Tú y mi hija aun están peleando, aunque ella diga ser Tonks, su verdadera forma es de una Black y ella aun esta a disgusto con eso; cuando pueda llamarse Tonks viéndose como una Black habrá ganado…-

-¿Y yo¿Cuándo sabré que he dejado de ser un Malfoy o un Black¿Cuándo me podré salir de aquí?- puso su mano sobre su nombre del tapiz- ¿Cuándo estaré tranquilo¿Cuándo podré quemar mi nombre y ser libre?-

-Eso depende de ti, solo tu sabrás cuando dejes de ser _**Malfoy**_ y seas solo Draco- le dio un último toque a su cigarro y hundió el rojo vivo de lo que faltaba por consumir donde debía estar su nombre haciendo mas grande el hueco del tapiz- Pero hazlo cuando solo estés listo sino de nada servirá- puso una mano en el hombro del chico y le dio un suave apretón y luego salió de ahí dejándolo con mucho que reflexionar.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación principal de la mansión, la cual habían acondicionado como su estudio privado y se asemejaba mucho a la sala común de su antigua casa de Hogwarts: tenía una grandiosa chimenea y frente a ella un sofá largo y dos individuales a los lados; lejos de ahí un pequeño comedor redondo de mesa de cristal y cuatro sillas metálicas de color negro, del otro lado del cuarto estaban un par de escritorios de roble, un librero y varios artefactos de magia oscura así como detectores de estos, y por último un gran ventanal que iluminaba de luz natural el recinto. 

El primero en entrar fue Harry quien se dirigió directamente a su escritorio para agarrar un par de mapas, Hermione entro inmediatamente y fue hacia el librero agarrando un libro grueso y verde extrayendo de él un trozo de pergamino muy amarillento…

-Así que una vez más dependemos de ti Regulus- el ojiverde se acerco a ella para leer lo que estaba en sus manos por encima de su hombro:

_Para el Señor Tenebroso._

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,  
__pero quiero que sepa que fui yo  
quien __descubrió su secreto._

_He robado el Horcrux__e__ auténtico__  
y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,  
__cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato__  
volverá a ser mortal._

_R.__A.__B._

-Me parece increíble que aun lo conserves, hace tres años que destruimos el guardapelo-

-Lo se, pero ponte a pensarlo, es como si desde que empezamos esta búsqueda nos estuviera ayudando, primero el guardapelo y la forma de destruirlo, luego pistas sobre los otros Horcruxes, vivimos en su casa… y ahora tenemos que encontrar _algo _mas de él para poder terminar con Voldemort de una vez por todas-

-Cierto¿Cómo dijiste? _Lo más cercano que tengo a una oportunidad para sobrevivir_- sonrió burlonamente sin rastro de enojo y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-Sabes bien que Ron muchas veces me saca de mis casillas- volteó la cara y su mirada se suavizo un poco- Harry nunca he dudado que puedas vencerlo- instantáneamente volvió a su mirada fría pero no se movió, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir el suave aliento sobre su boca y la intensidad de sus ojos verdes en los suyos

-Lo sé- la respiración del pelinegro se empezó acelerar y con una mano le quito el libro y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar- ¿Cuanto tiempo dijo Lupin que tenemos?-

-Una hora… eso hace diez minutos…- sus labios se juntaron ferozmente al momento que Hermione se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

-Suficiente tiempo- dijo con el labio inferior de ella atrapado en sus dientes.

-Ya lo creo- respondió agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y jalándolo hacia ella mientras lo volvía a besar, esta vez con mas intensidad.

Ambos empezaron a caminar sin dejar de besarse hasta que el cuerpo la castaña choco con el librero, instintivamente las manos de ella bajaron hasta el trasero de Harry atrayéndolo a ella mientras lo apretaba suavemente, como respuesta el soltó un gruñido y sus manos se dedicaron a quitarle la blusa mientras ella desabrochaba con suma rapidez los botones de su camisa; sintió su tibia lengua pasearse por su pecho y abdomen; con un impulso la subió a sus caderas mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Una mano se apoyaba en el librero para no perder el equilibrio mientras que la otra se deshacía del sostén de Hermione, se detuvo un momento para contemplar el torso desnudo de la chica, le encantaban sus senos, eran perfectos; paso dos dedos por la cicatriz, producto de aquella batalla en el Ministerio, que se extendía desde su hombro derecho y terminaba en su costado izquierdo a la altura de su ombligo, con la lengua delineo ambos pezones para luego introducirse uno a la boca haciendo que ella gimiera; se empujo con la mano libre para quedar unos segundos sin apoyo y con ella encima giro el cuerpo hacia uno de los escritorios, con el brazo izquierdo tiro todo lo que estaba encima de este, no sabía el de quien era y sinceramente no le importaba, y la sentó en la orilla mientras que sus manos subían por sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y levantaban la falda que vestía a la altura de sus caderas dejando ver lo húmeda que estaba a través de la fina tela de las bragas, sonrió con satisfacción e introdujo su mano en la intima prenda acariciando ese punto que le proporcionaba inmenso placer a la castaña logrando que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y murmurara su nombre; sintió la boca de Hermione recorrerle el cuello y sus dientes mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras que ambas manos bajaban hasta donde se encontraba el botón de su pantalón y luego la cremallera, tirando de ellos y sus boxers hacia abajo logrando que él profiriera un suspiro de alivio al sentir su ya erecta virilidad liberada; prácticamente arranco la ultima prenda que le quedaba a la chica y entro en ella rápidamente arrancándole un suspiro y haciendo que entrelazara sus tobillos tras su espalda, lo volvió a besar en la boca dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran mientras empezaban un rítmico movimiento con sus caderas; ahogo sus jadeos con su boca a medida que aumentaba el ritmo, coloco ambas manos en la parte baja de su espalda para acercarla lo mas posible a él; las respiraciones entrecortadas, los besos en el cuello, por unos segundos Hermione apoyo las dos manos en el mueble arqueando la espalda y empujando de golpe su pelvis al del ojiverde haciendo que ambos soltaran un grito de placer que gracias al permanente hechizo de insonoridad no se había escuchado en toda la casa; ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, cada embestida del pelinegro era con mas fuerza acompañadas de suaves mordidas en los hombros a la castaña, sentía sus gemidos, su cuerpo vibrar y por último las uñas largas enterrándose en su espalda cuando ambos fluidos se mezclaron y sus respiraciones se cortaron por unos segundos…

Ambos se quedaron quietos, la piel estaba cubierta por sudor, su respiración era tan agitada como si estuvieran huyendo del enemigo; poco a poco los sentidos volvían a responderles, con los ojos cerrados Harry acomodo su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón; las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello y luego jaló de el a la altura de la nuca con la suficiente fuerza para levantarle la cara pero sin lastimarlo, la castaña contorneo sus labios con la lengua y luego se acerco a hacia él para fundirse en un beso profundo y lento, explorando cada rincón de su boca, sintió como el tirón de su cabellera se intensificaba a manera de juego…

-Estas muerto Potter- el ojiverde abrió los ojos y vio en el suelo decenas de pergaminos con la fina y ordenada caligrafía de su amiga y entonces supo encima de las cosas de quien habían terminado- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- pregunto Hermione imitando la cara de severidad de la profesora Mc Gonagall, él solo sonrió inocentemente y alzó los hombros como lo haría cualquier niño de cinco años ganándose un corto beso en los labios- Eres imposible ¿sabías?-

-No puedo evitarlo- esta vez fue el quien la besó y luego, muy a su pesar, se separo de ella y se agachó para subirse y acomodarse los pantalones.

Levantó su camisa del suelo, mientras se la ponía se dio la vuelta para ver a Hermione; le encantaba la mujer que tenía enfrente, era hermosa, su cuerpo era espectacular. La chica estaba con medio cuerpo acostado en el escritorio, las torneadas piernas colgaban de la orilla del mueble ligeramente abiertas, ambas manos bajo su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, la luz concedida por el atardecer mezclada con la transpiración de su cuerpo hacia que su piel brillara de una forma única, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su ya tranquilizada respiración; lo único que odiaba era que cuando volviera a abrir los ojos regresaría ser la Hermione Granger de la guerra. Se reclino contra la pared para seguirla observando, un par de minutos mas tarde la castaña se irguió como si acabara de salir de un trance, la mirada perdida e inexpresiva y un rostro serio que no comunicaba nada, puso ambos pies en el suelo y como si nada hubiera pasado e ignorando la desnudez de la parte superior de su cuerpo, años antes se hubiera sonrojado, busco su ropa y la coloco nuevamente en su lugar, se miró en el espejo para arreglarse y se dirigió a la puerta, giro el picaporte y la abrió unos centímetros, volteó para decirle con la mirada que era hora de irse y luego salió de ahí.

Harry suspiro pero enseguida salió del cuarto para empezar a caminar detrás de ella nuevamente, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que acababan _en esos términos _y estaba seguro que no sería la última; Hermione le gustaba desde que la vio bajar las escaleras para el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, y con el tiempo la atracción física había aumentado al grado de que la castaña era la protagonista de muchas de sus fantasíastambién era consiente de que a ella le gustaba, lo sabía por la forma en que flirteaba con él abiertamente dejándole siempre esa maldita invitación a tocarla, pero siempre se habían quedado en el limite de esa línea. El gran salto lo habían dado dos años atrás regresando de uno de sus viajes al campo enemigo que los había obligado a permanecer dentro de un cuarto del tamaño de un armario durante todo un día de un caluroso verano, aun recordaba su cálido aliento contra su oreja, los intencionales roces de sus cuerpos y como ambos se habían ido despojando de casi toda su ropa con el fin de aminorar la temperatura, lo único bueno de todo fue que la falta de luz había evitado que ella viera la erección que se mantuvo con el un buen rato, al llegar al cuartel fue tanto el deseo y la excitación de ambos que ni siquiera pudieron llegar al piso de arriba y terminaron por hacerlo en las mismas escaleras de la casa. Ese día aprendió algo mas de la vida de su amiga, la inocente Hermione Granger no era tan inocente como el creía, pues tenía bastante experiencia en ese terreno, y luego le confeso que tenía mucho que había dejado de ser virgen. Desde ese día sus encuentros eran frecuentes, ambos habían encontrado en el sexo un gran relajante de toda la presión a la que estaban sometidos. Sin embargo eso era algo que empezaba a molestarle; no eran nada, nada más que amigos, no eran exclusivos el uno del otro, eran libres meterse con quien les diera la gana y ambos ya lo habían hecho (en su lista figuraban Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Angelina e inclusive Luna; pero estaba seguro que la lista de ella era mas grande) pero tenía mas de ocho meses que él no hacía nada con nadie quien no fuera ella; y es que él mismo había echado a perder su perfecta relación basada solo en lo físico: se había enamorado de ella.

No era algo que le hubiese sorprendido totalmente, desde que la conoció la había admirado, siempre habían tenido ese algo mas, siempre se había preocupado mas por ella que por cualquier otra persona; recordó el día del Ministerio cuando creyó haberla perdido, no le importo nada, ni los mortífagos ni la maldita profecía, solo ella, el alma le regreso al cuerpo cuando Neville le dijo que aun vivía. Que idiota había sido todo ese tiempo, la necesitaba mas que a nadie, ella era su razón para luchar, inconscientemente siempre lo hacía por ella, sin Hermione estaba seguro que no duraría ni un segundo en la guerra. Pero nunca se lo diría, jamás sabría que la persona que le daba una razón para continuar era ella; varias veces había estado a punto de soltarle un "te amo" después de _estar_ con ella pero siempre se contenía, por que para la mujer caminaba frente a él esos revolcones significaban solo eso, puro y mero sexo.

Por segunda vez en el día llegaron al despacho de reuniones del "Círculo", donde todos ya se encontraban todos. Estaban callados, cada quien metido en lo suyo, pero en cuanto los vieron tomaron sus lugares; de un lado Luna, Ron, Bill y Moody; del otro Tonks, Draco, Hermione y Harry; en la cabecera Lupin y Mc Gonagall; Andrómeda estaba sentada detrás de los líderes como si no quisiera formar parte del grupo.

-Bueno¿Qué han pensado?- la severa voz de la Directora de Hogwarts sonó como cuando les preguntaba algo acerca de su materia. El mayor de los Weasley fue el primero en contestar.

-Deberíamos hacerlo, es decir, deberíamos buscar al hijo de Regulus, no estamos teniendo ningún avance en lo del Horcruxe…-

-Pero el Horcruxe es una prioridad, sabemos que no podemos destruir al _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _sin destruir esa cosa-

-Ronald, lo del Horcruxe esta parado, llevamos meses con lo mismo, solo resistiendo los ataques de Voldemort, además eso no quiere decir que vamos a dejar de buscarlo-

-Luna tiene razón, además según lo que nos han informado aunque encontremos y destruyamos el artefacto ese, el poder del _Lord _esta aumentando y si a eso le agregamos la ventaja que lleva de que ha estado haciendo magia desde antes de que Harry naciera… bien necesitara un escudo lo suficientemente resistente para cuando se enfrente con él- Tonks miro a Harry de la forma en la que lo haría una hermana mayor y es que en eso se había convertido para el. Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguien opinara algo más, nadie lo hizo así que Lupin tomo la palabra.

-Entonces esta decidido, hay que encontrar al ultimo descendiente Black- todos asintieron ante la orden- Hay que organizarnos bien, será difícil, pero tenemos que buscar la manera de abarcar todo; seguiremos con nuestras actividades normales: espionaje, entrenamientos, las misiones y demás; aparte haremos dos grupos, Harry y yo dirigiremos el primero, nos vamos a encargar de lo del Horcruxe; Minerva y Malfoy se van a encargar de la búsqueda del hijo de Regulus; Hermione y Luna ustedes tendrán mas trabajo que nadie, estarán supervisando ambos grupos¿de acuerdo?- ambas chicas asintieron- recuerden que toda información debe de pasar por ellas. Andrómeda puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que consideres necesario, no te voy a obligar a participar en nada, pero realmente te agradecería que si sabes algo mas nos ayudaras- la mencionada asintió elegantemente con la cabeza- Bueno, ya todos saben que tienen que hacer, así que hay que movernos, Voldemort no nos va a dar tregua alguna- con eso Remus dio finalizada la reunión y salió de ahí, todos estaban serios, se avecinaban tiempos muy difíciles.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** He aqui el 1º Capitulo... bastante rapido, pero es que ya tenía mas de la mitad escrita, el siguiente si se tardara un poco mas, por la escuela y todo... Espero que la platica de Andromeda y Draco proyecte la fuerza que quise darle, y ni que decir del conflicto del pobre Harry, igualmente veremos a Tonks sufrir... La familia Black es tan complicada, y eso que aun no estan todos... Bueno nos seguimos leyendo y... Lean mis otras historias!!!! jajaja, no tienen nada que ver con ese fic, pero un poco de autopublicidad no me hace mal jajajaja, nos vemos pronto... 

_** Kari Kauffman**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**:..: A Black Mystery :..: **

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Habían pasado dos horas desde que Remus Lupin __había dado la orden y la organizaci__ón de las nuevas tareas. A__hora__ se encontraba ahí el grupo encargado de encontrar al vástago de Regulus__: M__inerva, Draco, Nymphadora, Bill y__ Fleur Weasley__; los acompañaban Luna, Hermione y Andrómeda__, quien en esos momentos era la pieza clave para la búsqueda__; tenían varios mapas de __Europa y los nombres de las familias sangre pura mas importantes pero aun así la tarea sería igual de fácil que hacer que Voldemort empezara a repartir flores a los nacidos de muggles. _

_-Necesitamos toda la información que nos puedas dar Andrómeda- dijo seriamente Mc Gonagall mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro con el emblema del Ministerio donde estaban registradas todos los nacimientos de niños magos…_

_-Llám__en__me Andy__, y no __va a estar ahí, es demasiado simple y Reg nunca lo fue__… no se que puedo decirles, los Riechestein eran una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de toda Europa y tan amantes de las Artes Oscuras como los Black, si mal no recuerdo__ vivían en __Austria pero viajaban continuamente a Londres, Francia y Dinamarca__- __con forme iban hablando aparecían marcas sobre los lugares mencionados__- con respecto a sus hijas no recuerdo mucho__, la ultima vez que las vi tenían ocho o nueve años, supongo que debieron coincidir con Reggie en Hogwarts-_

_ -Tengo entendido que sus familias se reunían muy seguido- comento con su fuerte acento francés Fleur_

_-Así es, pero yo me fui de mi casa al terminar Hogwarts y desde ese día jamás supe nada de ellos, salvo las ocasiones hablaba con mi tío Al__phard__, pero el mur__ió cuando yo tenía veintiún año__s__- _

_-Mi madre le tenía una gran estima a los Riechestein, incluso tenía varios objetos con el escudo de armas de esa familia__; además de que el __Señor__ Oscuro____ tenía un interés especial en ____**Riechestein Schloss**__, en Innsbruck-_

_______-No me sorprende Draco, según l__as historias__ que __escuche durante __el entrenamiento de __Auror__, esa casa tiene artefactos y libros de magia oscura __tan retorcidos que incluso el mismo Lord temblaría de miedo, eso y que no cualquiera puede entrar, supongo que tendrás que ser sangre limpia o algo así- Tonks miraba atentamente uno de los mapas donde se encontraba señalado Grimmauld Place y algunas__ otras propiedades de los Black._

_______-Lo mejor será __'__preguntar__'__ a las familias sangre pura, no solo de aqu__í, sino de __Europa, esto requerirá mucha investigación, hay que abarcar mucho territorio,__ pero hay que enfocarnos por ahora en los lugares que menciono Andrómeda; Fleur y Bill se pueden encargar de Francia¿no hay ningún problema verdad?-_

_______-Para nada Hermione,____** au contraire**____ será un placer__- l__a mitad veela sonrió amablemente_

___________-Y no hay que olvidarnos de los registros, Hogwarts, Ministerios de Magia, Hospitales, Gringotts__…__-_

___________-Tiene razón señorita Lovegood, yo me encargare de Hogwarts y los hospitales- la directora se acomodo los lentes antes de continuar- el joven Weasley puede usar sus contactos en el banco-_

___________-El apellido Malfoy aun pesa en algunos Ministerios- habló el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento-_

___________-Bien es necesario empezar ya- la voz de Mc Gonagall sonó limpia y fuerte- Los quiero en Francia mañana mismo y de regreso en tres d__ías;__ Tonks__ tu iras con Longbottom a Dinamarca; Draco te quiero aquí en Londres, quiero que encuentres donde se quedaban los Riechestein cuando venían; Hermione y Luna hay muchos archivos que revisar__…__-_

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquella junta y no tenían concreto, solo teorías y suposiciones, era como si los hubieran querido desaparecer... Juno y Helena, las mellizas herederas a una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa, ambas estudiantes modelo de Hogwarts, prefectas, once T.I.M.O.S y diez E.X.T.A.S.I.S cada una. Juno en Slytherin y Helena en Ravenclaw, esta última Premio Anual. Después de acabar el colegio se perdía la información, ambas desaparecieron aparentemente, en la sociedad mágica casi nadie hablaba de los Riechestein.

Hermione y Luna pasaban horas encerradas en la biblioteca o en el despacho principal de la casa junto con Andrómeda leyendo los viejos libros de Orión Black, quien se dedico a estudiar la heráldica y genealogía de las familias sangre pura; la castaña aunque se mostraba impávida estaba desesperada, para la fecha se sabía la historia de las familias mas influyentes en el mundo mágico, conocía sus propiedades, la cantidad de oro en Gringotts, lo que había pasado con la últimas tres generaciones de cada una, pero no podía encontrar a la posible madre del hijo de Regulus. A eso había que sumarle la presión extra del Horcruxe, Remus no le había mentido cuando dijo que las tendría trabajando horas extras; su amiga y ella apenas dormían, las marcas debajo de sus ojos lo evidenciaba y ni que decir de comer propiamente, el color pálido de las dos demostraba la sobrecarga de actividades; revisaban texto tras texto, y pista tras pista del maldito fragmento de alma que faltaba, pero parecía igual de perdido que las dos hermanas Riechestein.

En el campo de batalla la situación era tensa, Voldemort avanzaba escalofriantemente rápido, tenía tomada buena parte de Europa Oriental, había ataques continuos, sus seguidores aumentaban, la Orden estaba llena de heridos y bajas considerables. Pero lo peor era el ambiente que se vivía ahí en Grimmauld Place, todos estaban en su limite, cualquier cosa los hacía explotar, las peleas entre ellos eran el pan de cada día, Andrómeda con Tonks, Draco con Harry, Alastor y Remus, Minerva y quien pasara frente a ella; incluso Luna, a quien nunca la embargaba la histeria, había perdido los estribos en mas de dos ocasiones. El panorama era malo, todo mundo estaba a la defensiva, estaban a punto de quebrarse, y si eso pasaba a Tom, el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos, le sería tan fácil acabar con ellos como cuando Snape le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor.

Dejo de escribir un momento y se estiro en la cómoda silla con el emblema Black, volteo a ver el reloj de pared (el cual marcaba solo la hora) y se dio cuenta que pasaban las cinco y media de la mañana, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor y se encontró a la rubia Lovegood acostada en un sillón con la pluma en su mano y el pergamino en las piernas. Sí alguien en quinto año le hubiera dicho que acabaría siendo compañera de trabajo de 'Lunática Lovegood' y que llegaría a ser como su hermana se hubiera burlado durante todo el año escolar; tomo una manta y después de retirarle sus cosas de trabajo la tapó y salió de ahí, necesitaba un poco de café y algo de comer, esa era la hora perfecta para ir por provisiones, no se toparía con nadie y evitaría una discusión.

Entro a la cocina que estaba inundada por el aroma de la bebida, una de las reglas no escritas de la casa: siempre debía de haber café disponible; agarro una taza y se sirvió llevándola directamente a su boca, lo había hecho Seamus, lo sabía por el ligero sabor a vainilla; se sirvió más y abrió la alacena en busca de galletas o algo para acompañarlo…

-¿Quieres algo Meda?- preguntó Hermione sin dejar su búsqueda, la mencionada sonrió, la castaña era la única que la llamaba por el apocope de su infancia a pesar de que ella les había pedido que la llamaran Andy.

-Madrugaste hoy-

-No he dormido-

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabías que estaba aquí?- se acerco a donde estaba el café y ella misma se sirvió.

-Desde que me vienes siguiendo cuando pase por las escaleras principales- la castaña puso una cantidad considerable de galletas con chispas de chocolate y se sentó en la mesa.

-Impresionante, y yo creí que había sido lo suficientemente silenciosa- tomó lugar frente a ella y agarro una galleta.

-Y lo fuiste, pero el estar en los primeros lugares de la lista de asuntos pendientes de Voldemort te mantiene en alerta permanente-

-Ahora suenas como Moody- si Hermione riera, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, Andrómeda Black se había convertido en una de sus personas favoritas de la casa y se le hacía sumamente fácil mantener una plática con ella.

-Después de pasar cinco años con él algo se te queda- las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio un buen rato comiendo lo que estaba en el plato…

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó de pronto la mayor de las féminas.

-¿Te refieres a las investigaciones?-

-Por supuesto, después de lo de ayer en la mañana todos sabemos como van las cosas con Harry- temprano ese día habían sido protagonistas de una de las peleas mas fuertes de esos dos meses, habían salido volando cosas y alguno que otro maleficio; nadie sabía el por que y por supuesto nadie se había atrevido a preguntar.

-Si, bueno, los dos estamos un poco tensos-

-Por un momento recordé mi infancia, Sirius y Bellatrix solían pelear igual… pero dale tiempo afortunadamente el no es ninguno de los dos, si hablan pueden arreglar el problema-

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo-

-Te refieres a Nymphadora, supongo-

-Exactamente-

-Ambas tenemos que vencer a nuestros propios demonios primero…-

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando le pusiste así a tu hija?-

-Supongo que quería seguir con la tradición familiar, eso y una apuesta que hice con Bellatrix cuando éramos niñas. Un partido de Quidditch, Holanda contra Francia, si ganaba Bella yo le pondría a mi primera hija Nymphadora o si era niño Camelopardalis,si ganaba yo, ella tendría que servirle a un hijo de muggle durante medio año en Hogwarts y… perdió Holanda y mi hija recibió su nombre, aunque bueno suena rara la pregunta cuando viene de… ¿Hermione?-

-Shakespeare, un escritor muggle muy famoso en todo el mundo, escribió muchas obras entre ellas "Un cuento de Invierno" de donde sus padres tomaron su nombre…- una voz masculina respondió la pregunta- ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Bueno creo que esa es mi señal de salida- Andrómeda tomo su taza y camino hacia la puerta- No vayan a romper nada¿entendido Harry?- así salió dejándolos solos, aun se encontraba en pijama que consistía en solo un pantalón de franela; la castaña lo miraba indiferente mientras la cara de él mostraba arrepentimiento…

-Te escucho- el ojiverde se rasco la nuca y volteó la cara, siempre se ponía nervioso cuando Hermione usaba ese tono de voz, era intimidante.

-Si… bueno… este…- se quito los lentes y se paso la mano por la cara secando el inexistente sudor- Lo único… como te digo…-

-Potter, tengo mucho trabajo no puedo perder el tiempo, cuando te decidas a hablar búscame- la ex Gryffindor se levanto dispuesta a dejarlo en la cocina.

-No te vayas…- se quedo de pie, mirándolo atentamente- Solo quiero… pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… estaba enojado…-

-Y yo creí que tus exabruptos de personalidad los habías dejado a los quince años- lo hizo sentirse aun mas culpable.

-Se que no debí de haber dicho nada de lo que dije y…-

-Pero lo dijiste y me lastimo bastante- bajo su cabeza apenado- Me acusaste de no estar haciendo nada para encontrar el Horcruxe, de no hacer nada por lo de Regulus, de no hacer nada por ayudarte y estoy segura de que si te hubiera dejado hablar incluso me hubieras acusado de ser mortífago-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- alzo la cabeza defensivamente- sabes que jamás te acusaría de algo así, Hermione…-

-Yo lo se, y tu también sabes que yo no hago otra cosa mas que ayudarte y sin embargo me acusaste de lo contrario… Harry sabes que eres lo poco, o lo único que me queda en este mundo… Nunca, escúchame bien- le tomo la cara con ambas manos y fijo su mirada en la de él- Nunca dejaría de hacer algo que te ayudara, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, ahí contigo-

-Perdóname-

-Ya lo hice, sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo por demasiado tiempo; pero entiende que ya no puedes hacer eso, no puedes actuar por impulso; estamos en una guerra, un paso en falso y vas acabar mal… ¿además crees que eres el único que se siente presionado?-

-No-

-Exacto, yo no encuentro nada de todas las malditas cosas que tengo bajo mi responsabilidad y no ando gritándole a medio mundo-

-¿Y que hay de Ron?- preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

-Ron no cuenta- respondió sonriendo.

-Hermione perdóname, por ser un idiota- como respuesta le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Potter, ya estoy acostumbrada a que lo seas- ella le respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-¿Entonces todo bien?-

-Ya te dije que sí- ambos se soltaron y la castaña fue a llenar nuevamente su plato

-Creo que alguien es adicta a las galletas- ella le saco la lengua de forma infantil mientras llenaba dos tazas de café.

-Son para Luna, no creo que tarde mucho en despertarse¿tú no quieres algo?-

-No gracias¿quieres que te ayude?-

-Tranquilo, soy una chica fuerte- puso las cosas en una bandeja y se dispuso a salir, el ojiverde le abrió la puerta y la siguió hasta el despacho- Bien hasta aquí llegas- su voz ya era seria y su mirada dura, muchas veces se preguntaba si era él y su afán de volver a tener a la Hermione de antes los que hacían que la escuchara dulce o la viera sonreír. Fue entonces gracias a la luz del amanecer que se dio cuenta de las grandes marcas bajo sus ojos y lo pálido de su piel.

-Debes de dormir un poco-

-Lo haré cuando tenga tiempo, nos vemos mas tarde, hoy nos toca dar clases juntos- ya iba a entrar cuando la detuvo y le planto un beso en la boca- Sabes que no debes de hacer eso en un pasillo, alguien nos podría ver- lo dijo secamente, ya había regresado a su estado "normal", y entró cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

Dentro se encontró a Andrómeda sentada en su lugar, leyendo sus notas y con algunos libros que seguramente acababa de traer; Luna por su parte se empezaba mover lo que indicaba que no tardaría mucho en despertarse; dejo la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba frente al sillón que ocupaba, tomo su taza y se sentó frente a la Señora Tonks.

-Muy interesante, sabes más de las familias puras de lo que mi tío pudo averiguar en toda su vida, y el posible paradero de Helena o Juno puede ser cierto… aunque si me permites una corrección…- Hermione le extendió su pluma y ella hizo unos garabatos en el pergamino y se lo enseño.

-Sí, suena bastante lógico- detrás de la chica Granger ya se encontraba Luna comiendo y leyendo lo que acaban de aumentar a su trabajo- Aunque si fuera así…- se quedo en silencio de repente y volteo a ver a su amiga que parecía estar pensando lo mismo- ¡Por Merlín¡Lo hemos tenido enfrente todo este tiempo y todo por una letra!- ambas fueron a distintos montones de papel mientras Andy las miraba confundida…

-¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidas?- escucho murmurar a la castaña mientras sacaba más papeles y los ponía en la mesa, por su parte la rubia trajo un mapa con varios puntos marcados y los quito todos…

-¿Se puede saber que hice?-

-Al parecer nos acabas de dar el dato que nos faltaba para encontrarlas-

-¿Encontrarlas?… Te refieres a las Riechestein- ninguna de las dos le contesto estaban acomodando marcas sobre el planisferio europeo cotejándolas con los pergaminos.

-Sabemos que los Riechestein tenían su mansión principal en Innsbruck- comenzó Hermione- y que constantemente se movían a Francia, exactamente la costa de Montpellier; al norte de Vejle, Dinamarca; y en Inglaterra se quedaban en Reading, cerca de Londres; pero lo que muy pocos saben es de su mansión en Irlanda…- paró un momento su explicación para colocar una nueva marca- En el Condado de Meath, conocido como el Condado Real…-

-Era una de las propiedades más grandes de la familia, casi tan grande como Riechestein Schloss pero que a diferencia de las demás, esta era la única que no estaba marcada como herencia para ninguna de las dos, aun así ambas tenían libre acceso a ella-

-Eso es de lo único que estamos cien por ciento seguras hasta el día de hoy, ahora empezamos con las suposiciones: Regulus y las gemelas coincidieron en Hogwarts, el era un año mayor que ellas, no sabemos desde cuando ni con quien empezó a salir, pero es seguro que para el último año de él ya andaban juntos…-

-Acaba Hogwarts para Regulus y es convertido en mortífago, sino es que antes, y deja de ser visto a menudo por la comunidad mágica pero es notoria una cosa, sus constantes visitas al colegio que acrecientan después de las vacaciones de invierno y suben aun más después de abril, siempre va con el mismo propósito: visitar a las hermanas Riechestein; se acaba el ciclo escolar y la mellizas desaparecen de la luz pública durante casi seis meses. Y justo en esa ausencia empieza el enredo…-

La castaña le mostró un ejemplar de "El Profeta" amarillento y borroso por el tiempo, que dentro de una de las secciones en una pequeña columna se leía el titular¿Heredera en peligro?

___________¿Heredera en peligro?_

___________Todo empezó hace un__ par de__ mes__es__ en Riechestein Schloss, Innsbruck, cuando fue llamado en el tran__scurso de l__a noche el mejor medimago de San Mungo, quien en esos instantes se encontraba descansando en las costas italianas de Nápoles__, con el mensaje urgente de que una de las herederas Riechestein se encontraba en estado de gravedad__. El sanador, Havelock Ketteridge__, conocido por su pura ascendencia y descubrimientos en el mundo de la medicina, acudió al llamado y no __salió__ de la mansión sino tres días después negándose a dar información alguna del estado o de quien es la paciente. Cabe destacar que el hecho de que después de su graduación __d__el famoso colegio Hogwarts ninguna de las __mellizas__, Juno Myren y Helena Maeve Riechestein__, ha sido vista salvo para trasladarse de casa en casa; por lo que suponemos que la salud de una de ellas se encontraba ya delicada. _

___________El medimago aun se niega a hablar del caso, sin embargo sus visitas periódicas a Austria nos hace__n__ pensar que la vida de una de las descendientes de esta noble y ancestral familia corre peligro. También son constantes las visitas de los miembros de la familia Black, con quien sabemos tienen grandes lazos de amistad que retroceden varias generaciones_

___________P__rincipalmente__ se ve llegar a__ Bellatrix __Lestrange; la encinta Narcissa Malfoy; y el joven Regulus Black, heredero de la familia y amigo de la infancia de las gemelas; tampoco ellos han querido dar declaraciones al respecto, por lo que lo único que nos queda es esperar y desear que todo salga bien._

-¿De que fecha es esto?- pregunto Andrómeda bajando el periódico.

-No lo sabemos, no se alcanza a leer, pero es finales del 1979 o durante 1980, por que… -

-Narcissa estaba embarazada- la rubia asintió con la cabeza- Entonces a quien estamos buscando debe tener la edad Harry o un año menor-

-Así es y de aquí parte nuestra teoría del nacimiento del herederoLa noche en que Havelock Ketteridge fue llamado se diagnostico el embarazo, y el hacía su vista de rutina para checar la evolución durante los meses siguientes; después de todo ellas no salieron durante seis meses, por lo que los tiempos encajan a la perfección; buscar los expedientes de Ketteridge queda fuera de alcance, todo lo hizo fuera de San Mungo, así no tenía que registrar nada- Hermione empezó a caminar por el despacho.

-¿Y luego?-

-Y luego perdemos todo… 1980 es una año lleno de información que desvía la atención de los Riechestein; los Potter y los Longbottom salen vivos a su primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort; nacen Draco, Neville y Harry; Lily y James se instalan en Godric's Hollow, tú desapareces un tiempo del mundo mágico… De ellos tres sabemos que Regulus bajo la protección de Bellatrix, escala posiciones asombrosamente rápido, y para junio es de los mortífagos más apegados a Voldemort. También es a principios de ese año que Juno y Helena regresan a la vida social, lo cual yo creo era a propósito, nada importante situaciones meramente 'oficiales': cenas de gala, fiestas de familias puras, bailes del Ministerio, eventos de ese tipo. Sin embargo hay algo curioso, nunca se presentaban juntas- le dio una mirada significativa a Andy, quien al ver los ojos cafés supo en lo que estaba pensando.

-Crees que siempre se presentaba la misma ¿verdad?-

-Así es Meda, podría apostar lo que sea a que solo hacía aparición una de ellas, siendo gemelas idénticas nadie se daría cuenta-

-Y no es algo que no hubieran hecho antes, de niñas amaban cambiarse los nombres- lo dijo mas para sí misma, recordando cosas de su infancia.

-Y es precisamente este detalle lo que nos lleva a nuestra siguiente teoría- Luna fue en busca de algo entre los grupos de documentos mientras hablaba- Es a partir de marzo que Regulus regresa un poco a la luz pública, pero siempre acompañado de una de las Riechestein; por primera vez en años Juno y Helena empiezan a viajar por separado y lo hacen lo mas discretamente posible como si no quisieran que nadie se de cuenta a donde van; el Ministerio esta vuelto loco con el aumento de ataques por parte de los mortífagos. Para mayo, a tu primo se le empieza a ver deteriorado físicamente siempre escueto en sus platicas y visiblemente preocupado; las austriacas siguen con su técnica de despiste cada una en un lado del mapa pero sin algún objetivo fijo- saco un archivo de pergaminos seriados con fechas exactas de los meses que le iba diciendo- En junio Regulus empieza a mover cuestiones financieras, en su calidad de heredero de los Black y a escondidas de toda la familia, abre una nueva cuenta en Gringotts con una gran cantidad de oro y de las propiedades de la familia; deja el manejo de sus bienes por escrito y sellado acorazándolo en su cámara normal, la 734, con ordenes estrictas de que solo puede ser pedido por cualquiera de las gemelas Riechestein y solo a quince días después de anunciada su muerte, después de ese plazo la única persona que puede reclamar la lectura es aquella que posea su anillo, del cual los duendes y ahora nosotros tenemos una replica exacta…- le dio la joya falsa.

-Los anillos… Cada uno tenía el suyo- dijo con añoranza mientras lo miraba fijamente- fueron hechos especialmente para nosotros, imposibles de falsificar… son de oro blanco, sacado de las minas de África; bañados en polvo de diamante y labrados por duendes. Todos tienen el emblema de la familia; nuestro nombre y fecha de nacimiento grabados y la constelación de la cual proviene nuestro nombre. Cada uno tiene una piedra distinta; el de Reggie era un zafiro… solo alguien con la sangre Black lo puede usar… pero tres de esos anillos se perdieron… solo quedan el de Cissy que lo tiene Draco y estoy segura que Bellatrix aun conserva el suyo…-

-¿Cómo sabes que el de Regulus se perdió?-

-La última vez que lo vi no lo traía puesto, y nunca nadie se lo quitaba, significaba que pertenecías a la familia; la única vez que me lo quite fue cuando me fui de esta casa… Sirius dejo el suyo en este despacho, encima de las cosas de su padre-

-Lo que nos dice que estamos en lo cierto Luna, él le dio el anillo a su esposa para que se lo diera a su hijo en caso de que no ella no pudiera pedir la herencia a tiempo… tu primo solo estaba asegurando a su familia sabiendo en lo que se iba a meter, fue a mediados de julio que desapareció diciendo que tenía una importante misión que le había encomendado Voldemort, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo debido a su cercanía con él, y por lo bien que iban las cosas Tom Ryddle jamás se percato de su falta; justo en las mismas fechas, en Hogsmeade se suscita una pelea entre las mellizas en la que todos los testigos afirman que ambas juraron nunca más dirigirse la palabra y que dejaban de ser hermanas en ese mismo instante y a partir de ese día Juno desaparece completamente, solo se tienen registros de Helena. Los meses siguen pasando, los ataques aumentan y Voldemort va obteniendo cada vez más poder, pero aun con esa situación tan delicada Helena Riechestein viaja constantemente entre Irlanda, Londres e Innsbruck, por las memorias que pudimos rescatar se le veía muy nerviosa, mientras que de Juno no se sabe nada es como si se hubiera esfumado ni siquiera es posible rastrear su esencia mágica…- la castaña se paro para servir un poco de whisky de fuego para cada una mientras la rubia continuaba

-Y con esto damos paso a la noche del 15 de octubre de 1980: Voldemort manda a buscar a Regulus; Helena sale de Montpellier con dirección a Riechestein Schloss pero lo hace en escoba, creemos que fue con el objetivo de llamar la atención; 16 de octubre por la mañana Regulus es visto viajando por Escocia hacia el este acompañado de un mago encapuchado, Helena va a la mitad del viaje, y es aquí donde tu pequeña corrección nos abre el panorama y es que se trata de Irlanda no de Islandia- Andrómeda mostraba confusión y un vaso vacío que Hermione no demoro en llenar…

-No entendíamos por que había ido a Islandia, pero ahora si ponemos Irlanda y seguimos la misma ruta en la que iban caminado, hubieran llegado a Cavan- Luna le mostró el lugar en el mapa y ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa- así es justo al noreste del Condado de Meath¿y por que dirigirse ahí sino es no iba acompañado de una de las Riechestein? Y si Helena estaba en el otro lado de Europa creo que podemos decir que el mago con el que viajaba era en realidad Juno… Llegaron a Cavan por la tarde donde se les vio salir al mundo muggle y no regresar hasta ya entrada la noche, inmediatamente después el encapuchado emprendió camino hacia Meath y Regulus regreso a Londres-

-Y esa noche fue la última vez que lo vi, 16 de octubre a las once y media…- la pelinegra lo dijo con pesadez y Hermione siguió, pero ahora con un tono de voz mas suave…

-Un grupo de mortífagos lo encontró tres horas después y dio aviso a su Señor, para la edición de "El Profeta" del 17 de octubre se encontraba en primera plana la muerte del heredero Black, su cuerpo lo encontraron en el camino entre Malfoy Manor y Westbury… Pero ese no fue el único asesinato de aquella noche, en Innsbruck a pocos metros de su mansión se encontró el cuerpo de Helena Riechestein muerta por mortífagos…- se quedaron en silencio unos minutos en lo que Andrómeda analizaba todo lo dicho.

-Esto quiere decir que Juno es la esposa de Reg- lo dijo pausadamente y un poco ausente.

-Eso sería lo lógico de no ser que en el mismo instante en que se anunció su muerte se vio a Helena Riechestein saliendo de su mansión de Meath- hablo Luna recuperando su atención.

-¡Eso es imposible!, nadie puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y menos estar muerto en uno de ellos… a menos que tomes poción multijugos…-

-O tengas una gemela idéntica-

-Al inicio creímos que Juno era la que usaba el nombre de su hermana, y una vez mas tu corrección ato el cabo que faltaba, todo el tiempo que "Juno" estuvo desaparecida estuvo en Irlanda. Siempre estuvo en casa, en su mansión de Meath y cuando dije que no podía ser rastreada su esencia mágica estaba en lo cierto y este libro lo comprueba- Hermione le paso un tomo de pasta azul bastante grueso que no tenía titulo ni nada en la portada, Andrómeda lo abrió hojeándolo brevemente, tardo unos minutos hasta que pudo exclamar con emocionada.

-¡Esto es fantástico!, una investigación y explicación completa de cómo ocultar tu presencia, y según el libro hasta ahora solo su autor ha podido hacer esto¿donde lo encontraste?-

-Aquí mismo, en la biblioteca de la casa, pero lee la última pagina- ella lo hizo en voz alta.

-Finalizado 27 de septiembre de 1980, Helena Maeve Riechestein…-

-Así es Meda, es imposible que Juno desapareciera por completo por que no sabía como esconder su rastro mágico-

-A Juno la mataron con la identidad de Helena, ella fue el señuelo todo ese tiempo dándole oportunidad a su hermana de que se escondiera con su hijo por que sabían que Voldemort acabaría también con ellos una vez que se enterara de la traición de Regulus; Tom nunca estuvo seguro de que tuvieron un hijo, fueron muy inteligentes para esconderlo de él, pero aun así los rumores de que había otro heredero Black corrían cada vez mas rápido, así que buscaron la manera de protegerlo a toda costa…- concluyó la rubia dándole tiempo a Andrómeda de pensar un poco…

-¿Creen que Helena siga viva?- preguntó un tanto esperanzada.

-No lo sé, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado…. nunca se encontró el cuerpo de la otra gemela, ni siquiera con la masacre de los Riechestein en 1981, bien pudo esconderse en cualquier parte del mundo… o huir al mundo muggle… el que supiera esconder su presencia le da una ventaja enorme… lo bueno es que ahora sabemos por donde empezar a buscar…- la castaña tomo lo último que le quedaba a su vaso.

-Irlanda… ¿Cuándo se irán?- ambas chicas se miraron entre sí y la rubia respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Nosotras no podemos ir, no cuando no tenemos algo conciso, tenemos demasiado trabajo aquí-

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo hay una persona a la que le confiaríamos esa información y que conoce Irlanda tan bien como para moverse discretamente y sin levantar sospechas- Hermione miro a su amiga quien rápidamente entendió.

-Iré a buscarlo-salió de apresuradamente dejando a las otras dos mujeres solas, Andrómeda parecía perdida, tenía la mirada fija en ningún punto en específico…

-¿Meda estas bien?- pregunto, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Sí… es solo que… son muchas cosas… Reggie era el mas pequeño, teníamos que protegerlo y no lo hicimos-

-Lo único que puedo decirte, es que al final, Regulus demostró ser un hombre bueno, sin él no hubiéramos podido dar con los Horcruxes, y además se hizo cargo de proteger a su familia- la pelinegra le sonrió tristemente, escucharon la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Luna y un hombre, mas bien un joven alto, fornido, el cabello color arena, facciones muy masculinas y una barba descuidada de una semana…

-¿Y esta preciosa dama?- sonó una voz grave y gruesa con fuerte acento irlandés, le dio un beso en la mano y le guiñó uno de sus ojos grises.

-Déjala Seamus, es Andrómeda Black- después de las palabras de la castaña dio unos pasos para atrás, pero aun así sintió como la examinaba con la mirada.

-Un placer, tan hermosa como todas las mujeres de su familia… pero no tanto como tu cariño- añadió rápidamente viendo de arriba abajo a su antigua compañera de escuela.

-Sabes que las adulaciones no sirven conmigo ¿cierto Finnigan?- contestó fríamente, haciendo que el irlandés se acercara y le pasara una mano por la cara.

-No me puedes culpar por intentarlo- acerco su cara a la de ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios de manera provocativa mientras que la mano bajaba por la espalda y se detenía justo al final de esta.

-¡Disculpen!, hay niñas presentes- dijo la rubia señalando a Andrómeda y a ella misma repetidas veces.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después 'Mione- como respuesta recibió un golpe en el pecho con una carpeta de piel, la tomó y la empezó a hojear.

-Para esto te mande a llamar Finnigan, ahí esta todo lo que necesito que busques, no quiero por ningún motivo se enteren de que estuviste ahí-

-Bastante interesante, tendré que contactar a varias personas pero creo que en dos semanas te tendré todo-

-Tienes cinco días- Seamus levanto la cabeza con mirada incrédula.

-Hermione tu sabes que eso es imposible, es demasiado lo que me pides… y además…-

-Cinco días- lo cortó la fría voz.

-Pero…-

-Cinco días- estuvieron en un duelo de miradas por unos segundos…

-De acuerdo- dijo con resignación mientras ordenaba los papeles nuevamente- Pero sabes que nadie podría hacerlo-

-Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti- el sonrió y la miro pícaramente.

-Realmente sabes apretar los botones adecuados ¿no?- preguntó insinuantemente.

-No lo se, eso dímelo tu- la castaña respondió de la misma manera.

-Adoro cuando hablas así… te oyes tan sexy que en este mismo instante podría cog…-

-Adiós Finnigan- Hermione lo cortó ante la risa de su amiga, el mencionado hizo una cara de resignación y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No se por que te rehúsas tanto, si sabes que la pasamos muy, pero muy bien juntos… Ni hablar, en otra ocasión será- el chico paso al lado de Andrómeda y su pose conquistadora salió de nuevo a flote- Nos vemos luego preciosa- salió de ahí dejando nuevamente a las tres mujeres solas, Luna no tardo en caer al sillón con una sonora carcajada.

-No pierde oportunidad ¿verdad 'Mione'?- pregunto burlonamente enfatizando el sobrenombre, la cara de seriedad no cambio por parte de su amiga y la mayor de las mujeres reprimía la risa mientras se acercaba a ellas- Pero tiene toda razón, son varias las veces que los he visto…-

-Luna no creo que Meda este interesada en conocer ciertos detalles de mi vida- la cortó usando un tono de voz que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero Luna Lovegood no era cualquier persona.

-¡No!, al contrario, tienes toda mi atención- intervino Andrómeda arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, sintiéndose como cuando era adolescente y sostenía ese tipo de pláticas con sus hermanas; con un toque de su varita movió una de las sillas del escritorio frente al sillón donde se encontraba la divertida jovencita.

-Al cliente lo que pida- ambas se acomodaron mientras que la castaña rodaba los ojos y les daba la espalda- Así es querida Andy, el sexy irlandés y mi encantadora jefa han tenido que ver en mas de una ocasión… pero no creas que ha sido el único-

-¡Hermione! creí que eras mas recatada- dijo con fingido dolor.

-¿Recatada?, yo creo que la única que la supera es Cho Chang, y de ella te puedo decir que se ha metido con todos- exagerando sus reacciones y movimientos la descendiente Black, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Y por que no hablas de ti misma Luna?- la Gryffindor decidió meterse en el juego de su amiga- No estas muy lejos de mí-

-Cierto, debo de admitirlo, pero todos sabemos que es culpa de los Chromenes-Andrómeda volteo a verla confundida- Es una criatura miniatura, apenas visible que estimula el deseo sexual- la señora Tonks soltó una carcajada, nunca había escuchado algo semejante.

-Se llaman hormonas- añadió después de calmarse un poco.

-Como sea, pero espero no nos juzgue mal, se que en su época las cosas eran mas reservadas- si el comentario de los chromenes la había hecho reír, este casi la deja sin aire.

-Sí, en teoría así era. Pero niña, Ted y yo no nos hicimos novios hasta mediados de sexto año, y antes de él hubo bastantes-

-Ahora soy yo la que me encuentro interesada- lo dijo con su característica ensoñación mientras se ponía como si le fuera a leer un cuento.

-No me sorprende, la fama de los Black de ser inimaginablemente poderosos, no era nada comparada con la fama que teníamos de ser atractivos y bastante, conquistadores… Puedo decir con orgullo que entre Bella, Cissy, Sirius y yo encontramos todos y cada uno de los pasillos, armarios, cuartos, pasadizos, baños y demás de Hogwarts, por la necesidad de tener un poco de privacidad con quien sea que estuviéramos- sonrió de manera arrogante- Según Padfoot le entrego a Reggie un mapa marcado con todos nuestros descubrimientos para que el no tuviera problema alguno- Hermione escuchaba atenta, así que el verdadero origen del "Mapa del Merodeador" estaba en los Black y no el los merodeadores- Además estaba la fuerte competencia entre nosotras, era el orgullo de saber quien era la hermana que sumaba mayor numero de presas en todo Hogwarts, y créeme que competir contra Narcissa y su espectacular belleza no fue fácil, no había muchos que se resistieran a ella; incluso los merodeadores, excluyendo a mi primo evidentemente, cayeron bajo sus encantos- ¿James Potter y Narcissa Black?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, aun así seguía al margen de la conversación

-¿Cómo le hicieron? Es decir con la diferencia de edades- La Ravenclaw parecía más interesada en su forma de medición que en la información del pasado.

-Teníamos un registro, desde cuarto, que fue el año en el que todas empezamos, hasta séptimo, en mi caso mediados de sexto, yo hubiera ganado si no se hubiera aparecido Ted, al final quedamos las tres con un total casi igual, uno o dos de mas o menos-

-¿Tu total?- pregunto emocionada.

-Treinta y cuatro- respondió simple y llanamente.

-¿Y nunca compararon?- ahora lo hizo con curiosidad.

-Claro, de hecho lo divertido eran los nombres en común: Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Remus Lupin…-

-¿Remus Lupin?, el de Tonks, tu hija- la cara de sorpresa era para fotografiarse.

-El mismo-

-Ves Hermione, te dije que Remus tiene algo- volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba arreglando los papeles que habían sacado.

-Yo lo se, pero también sabes que esta prohibido- dijo sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Explíquenme- una vez mas Andrómeda pasaba a ser oyente.

-Nosotras tenemos algo parecido a lo que tu y tus hermanas jugaban, aunque el de nosotras fue por mera necesidad- empezó Luna.

-¿Necesidad?- esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderla con el concepto que tenía de las palabras.

-Claro, no pretendías que estuviéramos encerradas en esta casa sin nada con que distraernos, aunque más que un juego se trata de un control de calidad, primero tenemos a los que denominamos residentes, que son los que podría decirse viven aquí: los Weasley, Harry, Remus, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Lee Jordan; luego vienen los extranjeros, los que vienen y van, pero aun así su presencia es frecuente: Oliver Wood, Zack Smith y Viktor Krum los destacados de este grupo; con estos dos grupos creamos La Lista, hecha por la opinión femenina, en donde pusimos al Top Ten por un mutuo acuerdo. Dean Thomas ocupa un decente quinto lugar; Seamus Finnigan, Ron y Charlie Weasley comparten la cuarta posición; Oliver y Lee Jordan el memorable y nada olvidable tercer lugar; Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son nuestros exquisitos numero dos; y Fred y George Weasley se ganaron y han sabido mantener la posición dorada- tenía la mirada iluminada ante la mención de los últimos dos lugares de su tabla.

-Y estas opiniones…- estaba realmente intrigada, había visto pocas mujeres en la casa, incluida Mc Gonagall, pero dudaba que ella se prestara para ese tipo de… necesidades

-Unas pesan más que otras claro esta, primero para que lo que digas sea tomado en cuenta debes de meterte con tres de ellos, aunque siempre las opiniones que más pesan son las de Cho, Lavender Brown y mi amiga aquí presente-

-¿Y tu no?-

-No he sido precisamente una monja, pero me no es nada comparado con ellas; de las primeras dos te puedo decir que se han metido con todos los que se encuentran en la lista, de hecho son ellas los que ingresan un nuevo nombre; a Hermione le faltaran dos o tres, Malfoy incluido… Ginny Weasley también podría ser una fuente confiable, pero tiene la limitante de no poder dar opinión de cuatro de los mejores; así que nuestro ranking general se mantiene así-

-Ranking General… hay más que ellos- si creía que su generación había sido terrible en cuanto a relaciones rápidas, estas niñas eran de temer.

-Por supuesto, como te dije ellos son los diez mejores, pero quedan las leyendas, los que se aparecen aquí una vez cada mil años; y los intocables, son tres y dos son residentes, el italiano Pablo Lucreti, casado y con dos niños; el maduro Remus Lupin novio de tu hija, prueba viviente de que los años los ponen mejor; y la fantasía andante Bill Weasley casado con la indescriptiblemente hermosa Fleur Delacour y padre del pequeño Arthur-

-Me da gusto que no se metan con nadie con una relación seria-

-Somos zorras, no putas; por mas que nos los queramos llevar a la cama respetamos el hecho de que están ocupados, mientras estén libres métete con quien se te plazca, una vez en una relación quedan fuera del mercado- fue la primera vez que la castaña dijo algo, y cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado habría pensado que se trataba de frutas y no de personas de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ron quiere salir del mercado, me pregunto si quería ser su novia- de pronto el animado y despreocupado tono de la rubia cambio a uno mas serio.

-¿Estaban saliendo?- preguntó su amiga dejando un a un lado lo que hacía.

-Tiene seis meses que estamos viendo haber que pasa, y tiene dos días que me pregunto… le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar-

-¿Qué pasa, acaso ya te gusto la vida fácil?- por la frialdad e irónico del tono, Andy creyó que la estaba atacando pero no era así.

-No es eso, aunque para que mentir claro que extrañaría el sexo casual y sin compromisos… pero no se si estoy preparada para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel-

-Es solo un noviazgo-

-Las tres sabemos que en estos tiempos un noviazgo es equiparable a un matrimonio, es un compromiso serio en donde hay que entregarse en cuerpo y alma y además…- Andrómeda comenzaba a dar su explicación cuando se vio cortada por una pregunta de la Gryffindor.

-¿Lo amas?-

-Por supuesto que lo amo- respondió sin dudarlo llevándose una mano al corazón.

-¿Y él te ama?-

-Sí- lo volvió a decir con seguridad.

-Ahí tienes la solución- Andy sintió escalofríos, le costaba trabajo creer que alguien hablara del amor de forma tan ausente y como si fuera cualquier definición de un diccionario.

-Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente…- comenzó- Se necesitan mas cosas para que una relación funcione, y supongo que es ahí donde residen las dudas de Luna-

-Así es, no se si yo podría transmitirle, o viceversa, la seguridad que Fleur le transmite a Bill; o la serenidad de Remus hacia Tonks… O si podríamos llegar a tener una relación en la que no necesitemos hablar del todo para poder comunicarnos, el estar uno al lado del otro siempre apoyándonos, el protegernos mutuamente, una relación… como la tuya y la de Harry- finalizó viendo a su amiga.

-Harry y yo solo somos amigos-

-Lo sé, pero…- la rubia no pudo seguir mas, fue cortada por la fuerte pero aun así calmada voz de la castaña.

-Pero nada, no imagines cosas que no son, es solo mi amigo, el primer amigo de verdad que tuve y juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas¿quedo claro?- no espero la respuesta y se paro- Ahora si me disculpan aun tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de ir a dar entrenamiento- salió del despacho cerrando de un golpe secó la puerta.

-¿Se enojo?- Andy no sabía que pensar.

-No le gusta que nadie especule sobre su relación con Harry-

-¿Lo ama?-

-No lo se, estoy segura que lo quiere mas que a nadie y que haría cualquier cosa por él, pero no se si lo quiere como un hermano o si es algo mas, ya tiene tiempo que no puedo leer lo que siente o pasa por su mente- veía tristemente la puerta por la que se había ido.

-Es extraño cuando la conocí yo tenía una imagen de ella totalmente diferente, de lo que Nymphadora me decía, Hermione era una chica fuerte e inteligente capaz de mantenerse fría en los momentos necesarios pero a la vez muy sensible; pero al verla no encontré sentimiento alguno, mas fría que cualquiera que yo haya conocido, como si estuviera sin vida-

-Antes no era así, ella era la fuente de esperanza y el motor de la lucha… Yo soy el miembro que mas joven ha ingresado a la Orden, inicie en el verano antes de iniciar sexto, en Hogwarts eran Hermione y Remus los que se encargaban de mi entrenamiento cinco veces por semana, fue gracias a estos que ella y yo nos acercamos y nos hicimos amigas… era inspirador verla, escucharla decir que ganaríamos… todos teníamos, tenemos dudas, pero bastaba con verla a los ojos para ver la fuerza, la esperanza y la fe, después de eso las cualquier duda que tuvieras se disipaba. Siempre tenía la palabra exacta en el momento preciso, si Hermione Granger lo decía era posible… No es que ahora no lo sea, pero hace falta que lo demuestre, ya lo hace de una manera mecánica-

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Nadie cambia de manera tan drástica así por así- preguntó con miedo, no estaba segura si quería saber la razón del cambio.

-Ella es el mejor ejemplo de lo que puede hacer una guerra; ha sido muy afectada, perdió todo y de una forma muy cruel-

-La guerra siempre reclama la inocencia a muy temprana edad- lo dijo por experiencia propia, había visto a toda su familia y varios amigos sufrir los estragos de la primera parte de la guerra.

-Y con ella lo hizo de una forma despiadada… Lo recuerdo bien, fue mi primer trabajo como miembro formal de la Orden, y una semana antes de su cumpleaños… Había que ir a revisar una zona muggle recién atacada por mortífagos, al llegar nos encontramos con lo normal, todas las casas destruidas, las calles maltrechas, los cuerpos sin vida, yo estaba impactada pero aun así seguí caminando…- se detuvo un momento ante el dolor del recuerdo- Justo en medio de todas las ruinas estaba una casa intacta, Hermione corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio, ha sido la única vez que la he visto olvidarse de un plan, la orden era no separase. La encontramos hincada frente a un pensadero, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo de sus padres a un lado de ella con algunas partes mutiladas, llenos de marcas y heridas abiertas, la cara deforme por varios hechizos; Harry y yo entramos a la memoria maquiavélicamente puesta ahí para ser vista, solo el Círculo la vio; fueron tres mortífagos los que entraron a casa de los Granger, primero los torturaron con el Cruciatos, después los ocuparon como blanco de los hechizos que les desfiguro el rostro; por último y lo mas enfermo de todo, utilizaron el Imperius con la madre de Hermione, fue ella quien mutilo y mató a su esposo a apuñaladas, luego hicieron que se cortara los dedos de la mano con la que había sostenido la daga y finalmente los tres lanzaron un Sectusempra dejándola morir por desangramiento- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos soñadores, mientras que Andrómeda, que había sostenido la respiración durante el relato, le permitió el acceso de oxígeno a sus pulmones, y se preguntaba si su hermana, Bellatrix, habría sido una de esos mortífagos- La tuvieron que levantar entre cuatro, parecía petrificada, le tomo casi dos días volver a la realidad y cuando lo hizo estaba destrozada. Lloro de rabia y de tristeza hasta que su cuerpo pudo mas; fue en el funeral la última vez que la vi llorar y expresar sus emociones, desde ese día se convirtió en lo que es hoy, calculadora, sin emoción o sentimiento alguno, dejando ver solo lo que ella te permite- en un instinto materno envolvió a la rubia en sus brazos dejando que llorara, no solo por los hechos de aquel día o por lo que se había convertido su amiga; sino por todo lo que ya traía acumulado Ron, la guerra, la desesperación, las dudas…

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó después de varios minutos que la dejara desahogarse, recorriendo su cabello con los dedos.

-Si, muchas gracias… lo lamento, no era intención hacer esto-

-Olvídalo Luna, hay veces que es la mejor forma de sacar todo lo que traemos dentro- la rubia siguió protegida en el regazo de Andrómeda.

-Luna te busca Mc Gonagall- la voz de Nymphadora ceso al ver la escena- Lo siento no quería interrumpir-

-No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada- dijo Lovegood mientras se paraba y se frotaba los ojos- ¿Dónde dices que esta?-

-En la sala de juntas- sin esperar otra indicación la Ravenclaw fue en busca de la líder, Tonks iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Nymphadora- la voz de su madre era suave como una suplica- Sabes que debemos hablar-

-Aun no estoy lista para hacerlo Andrómeda- ni siquiera se volteo para responderle y se fue así como llego.

* * *

Era un día claro, la posición del sol indicaba que no debían de pasar de las nueve, el viento soplaba con la más fuerza de la necesaria para tirar las últimas hojas secas de los árboles indicando que el principio del invierno estaba cerca. A pesar de eso, el jardín principal de Grimmauld Place se encontraba tan verde y lleno de colores como si fuera inicio de primavera. En el se encontraban Harry Potter y Ron Weasley realizando su práctica matutina; hechizos y maldiciones salían de ambas varitas, ambos las esquivaban lo mejor que podían, pero el ojiverde noto de inmediato que su amigo no estaba en su mejor día, basto un ágil movimiento y un simple hechizo de desarme para mandarlo al suelo por quinta ocasión; levanto su varita y se la entrego, ya se encontraba a lado de él…

-¿Qué tienes? Estás muy distraído- preguntó mientras se tiraba en el pasto para recuperar energía.

-Lo mismo de siempre hermano, Luna- el pelirrojo imitó el movimiento para quedar junto a él.

-¿Y ahora que pasa con Luna?- el tono de su voz indicaba que era un tema muy frecuente entre los dos hombres.

-Por fin lo hice… Le hice la pregunta-

-¿Qué le preguntaste?...-Harry no tardo mas de dos segundos en entender el significado de ese acto- Oh, ya veo la pregunta… ¿Y?...- se mostró expectante ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Nada, me dijo que le diera tiempo para pensarlo… pero con mil demonios solo quiero ser su novio, no le estoy proponiendo matrimonio- frustrado azotó los puños en la hierba.

-Ron, sabes que el matrimonio y el noviazgo es prácticamente lo mismo-

-Lo sé- dio un largo suspiro- Pero no lo entiendo Harry, yo la amo, sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella, y lo sabe, y se que ella haría lo mismo por mi-

-Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no creo estar en una posición adecuada para darte un consejo-

-Así que una vez más Hermione- los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó con media sonrisa.

-No… pero no por nada somos el trío dorado de Gryffindor, tantos años de amistad me permite saber y leer ciertos gestos, aunque bueno con Hermione ya nada es igual- dijo con pesadez al volver a mencionar a su amiga- Como quisiera que todo fuera como antes de… bueno tu sabes ese día, que nos anduviera regañando y mandándonos a practicar, verla tras el montón de libros con esa mirada de emoción, escuchar su risa al verme pelear con sus cosas muggles como el día de la catefera¡por Merlín! verla llorar,aun no sé si es capaz de hacer eso-

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres- volvió la vista al cielo antes de seguir hablando- Me encantaría volver a escuchar su voz, su verdadera voz, dulce y gentil; verla hacer esos gestos tan característicos de ella, morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, o enredarse en los dedos los mechones de la nuca mientras pensaba; juntar las cejas al concentrarse… el sonido de su risa me hacía sentir vivo, y sus ojos Ron… todo lo expresaba con ellos, brillantes y tan llenos de vida, podía quedarme perdido en ellos por horas-

-Vaya si que eso del amor te pego duro- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Si lo sé¿Patético no?-

-Refrescante diría yo, ya no ves mucho de eso estos días- hubo un momento de silencio que ambos utilizaron para poner en orden sus ideas- Perdóname amigo- soltó de repente y con sincero arrepentimiento el pelirrojo.

-¿Por?- preguntó completamente intrigado.

-Hermione, ella y yo… bueno tú sabes… pero ya fue hace bastante tiempo- agrego con rapidez.

-No me sorprende, yo se mejor que nadie la gran lista que ella carga; en todo caso, igual te pido una disculpa-

-¿Tú y Luna?-

-Hace un par años-

-¿Últimamente?-

-Por supuesto que no, tiene casi un año que no toco a otra mujer-

-Entonces disculpa aceptada-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿Todo bien entre nosotros?-

-Así es- los dos se quedaron en un extraño silencio, siempre habían evitado ese tema, pero ahora que quedaba todo aclarado un gran peso se quitaba de sus espaldas.

-Bueno Weasley, creo que ha sido una gran plática, pero que te parece si vamos a comer algo- se levanto y le extendió una mano.

-Potter acabas de leer mi mente- acepto su ayuda con una sonrisa.

-Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian-

-El que estemos en guerra no significa que hay que alimentarse mal- ambos ingresaron a la casa dispuestos a llenar su estomago.

Iban platicando de nada, como si fueran dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes sin preocupaciones, riéndose de sus propios comentarios y jugando como lo hacían cuando recorrían los pasillos de la escuela, pero al llegar a la cocina la sonrisa desapareció del rostro…

Ya había alguien dentro, en una silla estaba Seamus Finnigan y sentada a horcajadas sobre él Hermione Granger. El irlandés recorría con vehemencia el cuerpo de la castaña por debajo de las ropas, Harry palideció de inmediato, nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino encontrarla así; veía con rabia como la acariciaba, como la besaba, el como ella prácticamente le arrancaba la camisa y lograba arrancarle gemidos con los movimientos de sus caderas sobre la entrepierna del chico…

-Te dije que la pasaríamos bien- ansiosamente sus manos abrían la blusa de la que le había dado su misión.

-No me cabía la menor duda de eso- dijo de manera indiferente, pero rápido a causa de la excitación.

-Entonces por que me rechazaste- su boca se encontraba explorando los senos por encima de la tela del sostén cuando sintió que sus manos eran llevadas a los costados y se encontró con unos gélidos orbes cafés.

-Por que las reglas las pongo yo¿entendido?- preguntó con seriedad mientras aprisionaba el labio inferior del hombre con sus dientes.

-Completamente- ella le soltó las manos para que volvieran a su trabajo.

Eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, en ese mismo instante ese idiota sabría lo que Harry Potter era capaz de hacer, con la ira nublándole la razón sacó su varita pero no pudo dar mas de dos pasos cuando sintió una mano en el hombro prohibiendo su avance; se volteó furioso para enfrentar a su mejor amigo pero se encontró con la siempre tranquila cara de Remus Lupin, le pidió con la mirada que lo soltara para ir a acabar con la vida del maldito que estaba ahí sentado pero el ni se inmuto, en caso contrario, aplico mas presión en el hombro del hijo de sus mejores amigos; el merodeador carraspeo la garganta, sabía que era suficiente para llamar la atención del entrenado oído de Hermione; y así fue, basto ese sutil ruido para lograr que la castaña se levantara de quien estaba sentada dejándolo con cara de frustración por el súbito movimiento evidenciando que aun no notaba la presencia de los otros tres magos…

-¡Hermione!- exclamo con indignación.

-Buenos días Seamus- el irlandés se quedo inmóvil al reconocer la voz del líder de la Orden, volteo para encontrarse con él, un impresionado Ron y un enojado Harry- Disculpa que te molestemos, pero quisiéramos desayunar- se levanto con suma velocidad tirando la silla en el proceso, dándoles la espalda para comenzar a arreglarse con cierta torpeza; por su parte la castaña acomodaba sus ropas frente a ellos, sin pudor alguno, termino primero gracias a la calma y precisión de sus movimientos.

-Cinco días Finnigan- se escucho la orden en la característica voz de la mujer que ya se disponía a salir- Buenos días Remus… Ron… Harry- saludó viendo a cada uno y luego se fue como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a los cuatro hombres, tres de ellos esperaron a que el otro se diera la vuelta para enfrentarlos, tardo unos minutos en hacerlo.

-Si… bueno, un placer… pero me tengo que ir… ya saben trabajo- intento irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero Harry le impidió el paso, basto una mirada para lograr que Seamus entendiera de lo que sería capaz si lo encontraban de nuevo así con ella, salió de ahí antes de que El Elegido no se pudiera controlar.

-Intenta mantenerte sereno- fue el consejo del mayor de los tres antes de soltarlo e irse a servir un poco de agua.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto el pelirrojo con cierta precaución.

-Si- respondió el ojiverde ensimismado y fue a buscar una silla que no fuera la que estaba en el suelo…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cocina se llenara con los habitantes regulares de la casa, platos pasaban de un lado al otro y los olores de la comida se mezclaban, el ambiente era tranquilo, todos mantenían una plática ligera; Harry ya se encontraba calmado, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto. Cerca de las once cada quien empezó a reanudar sus tareas, el por su parte fue hacia uno de los salones de baile, el cual se ocupaba para entrenar a los posibles miembros formales de la Orden. En el ya se encontraba Hermione, con el cabello aun húmedo y vestida diferente a como lo estaba en la mañana, unos simples vaqueros y una blusa blanca sin mangas, iba a hablar con ella pero Moody irrumpió con una decena de personas, la mayoría parecía rondar entre los veinticinco y treinta años, y aun así se veían intimidados por la presencia de ambos.

-Buenos días a todos, soy Hermione Granger y el es Harry Potter- él solo asintió con la cabeza dejándola hacerse cargo de la situación como siempre lo hacía, todos estaban atentos a cada una de sus palabras- Esto será muy simple, se trata de hechizos no verbales, solo se quedaran los que a final de este entrenamiento consigan manejar a la perfección estos tres hechizos: Expelliarmus, Accio y Protego- levanto un dedo por cada mención- Y créanme que no tolero errores, no me importa que los mortífagos nos superen numéricamente no llevare al campo de batalla estúpidos que no sepan que hacer con su propio trasero, no estoy para cuidar niños; sepárense, la mitad conmigo y a otra mitad con Potter- ninguno se movió- Que están esperando¿una invitación?, a trabajar- a pesar de estar visiblemente nerviosos y aterrados por la castaña hicieron lo indicado con la mayor precisión que pudieron.

El trabajo para ambos fue duro, sin duda alguna el nivel que tenían los integrantes de ese grupo era bueno, pero para los hechizos no verbales se necesitaba algo mas que bueno, al final de las cinco horas solo habían conseguido tres personas que reunían lo necesario, una de ellas un hechicero que se había ganado un contra hechizo de parte de la castaña y una felicitación de Harry por la osadía de atacarla. El grupo salió y él se acerco para preguntar por lo de la mañana, sin embargo basto una mirada para que ahogara su pregunta…

-Ahora no Harry, estoy cansada iré a dormir un rato- el ojiverde se acerco para besarla y ella no opuso resistencia, fue un beso sutil y profundo, después salieron juntos y cada quien tomo su camino. Aunque la imagen de Seamus y ella en la cocina impidió que recordara que si Hermione iba a dormir significaba que los misterios, ya fueran del Horcruxe o del hijo de Regulus, comenzaban a aclararse.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Bastantate largo el capítulo...Y empieza a desarrollarse esto, muchas personas involucradas, unas cuantas situaciones del pasado, si alguién tiene dudas de las líneas de tiempo (nacimientos, entradas y salidas de Hogwarts, etc) preguntenme, pero creo que hasta ahora esta bastante explicito, aun así con forme la historia avance se ira viendo mas claramente; Se empieza a ver un poco de la relación de Ron y Luna... en cuanto a la forma de diversión de las chicas y su Lista, bueno no teno mucho que decir a mi favor jajajaja, pero como bien reza el dicho, lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño; y que me dicen de las hermanas Black, la clase ante todo, se pudieron meter con todo Hogwarts pero su reputación se mantuvo intacta, aunque no creo que a Nymphadora le agrade saber que su querido novio paso por su madre y sus tías, y otros dos que querran desconocer el pasado de sus padres sin duda alguna seran Draco y Harry. En cuanto al Mapa del Merodeador, me parecio un trabajo digno de los Black; James, Remus, Peter y Sirius fueron los que lo hicieron realidad, pero la informanción debió llegar de algun lado, por que no de Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa y Sirius; los Black no siempre fueron enemigos jurados, en algun momento debieron de haber trabajado juntos, por que no Hogwarts, un lugar "neutral"; y lo de un regalo a Regulus, de que otra forma ese mapa llego a Filch sino fue confiscado a Reggie ¿o habra sido a alguna de las Riechestein? probablemente lo sabremos mas adelante... 

Se que el cambio de Hermione fue radical, pero aqui se revela un poco del por que, aunque aun falta mucho que ver... pobre Harry sufriendo al verla en manos de otro aunque hay que aplaudir su autocontrol otro cof-Ron-cof lo hubiera hechizado hasta la muerte, solo esperemos que su paciencia no se agote antes de que 'Mione se de cuenta de que El-niño-que-vivio- es en realidad El-hombre-que-muere-por-ella...

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, sigan haciendolo toda la critica es bien recibida... Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, recuerden que aun falta Tonks por sacar sus traumas...

_**Riechestein Schloss:** Castillo Riechestein (aleman)  
**au contrarie:** al contrario (frances)  
**Malfoy Manor:** Mansión Malfoy (ingles)_

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**:..: A Black Mystery :..: **

_**Capitulo 3**_

Nymphadora Tonks caminaba por la casa sin rumbo fijo, tenía mas tiempo libre del necesario, pero no podía hacer nada sin que Hermione le diera algo con que trabajar. De las actividades normales también estaban escasos, la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden se encontraban heridos, por lo que había actuar con suma cautela; la única cosa de provecho que se podía hacer era vigilar lo más cerca posible la mansión Ryddle.

Sin embargo, y por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de cruel guerra, no tenía la mente puesta en la lucha; bastaba que cerrara los ojos para ver a su madre abrazando a Luna Lovegood una y otra vez. No fue sino hasta que las vio juntas, que recordó cuanto extrañaba sentir el calor de su madre; no es que alguna de ellas fuera sentimentalista, a final de cuentas eran Black; pero realmente añoraba la relación que tenía con su mamá. Relación que se había ido deteriorando desde su ingreso a la Orden.

Nymphadora nunca calificaría su relación como convencional o perfecta. Es mas ni siquiera se atrevería a decir que la dinámica de su casa era normal.

En una familia común la mamá se encarga de cocinar, limpiar, mantener la economía familiar, trabajar y muchas cosas más; descripción muy lejana de lo que Andrómeda era… Ella nunca fue una madre ordinaria; no cocinaba, no horneaba pasteles ni galletas; no se preocupaba por hacer platillos caseros y esperar a que su marido llegara de trabajar para sentarse a comer lo que le había llevado toda la mañana preparar. Su madre no era Molly Weasley, ni el tipo de madre promedio que consentía a sus hijos con dulces y helado. Ese era el tipo de cosas que hacía Ted, su padre. El si que sabía cocinar y hacer postres de los más diversos tipos; además, conocía todas las variables y combinaciones de comida chatarra en y entre los dos mundos. Sí, cualquier niño hubiera sido feliz de vivir con un padre como Ted Tonks.

De las tareas de la casa, Andrómeda solo se encargaba del mayor defecto (según las propias palabras de su madre) de papá, el orden y la limpieza; y a contrario de cualquier bruja, las tareas domesticas las realizaba de forma muggle. Cuando le pregunto a su padre del por que lo hacía así, si la señora Longbottom usaba su varita, el le contesto que era una forma que su mamá tenía de lidiar con su pasado. Le costo años entender que hacerlo a mano limpia era la forma en que su madre, acostumbrada a tener un sequito de elfos domésticos a su disposición para cumplir todos sus caprichos, se demostraba a sí misma y a su familia que no necesitaba su dinero y que podía valerse perfectamente por sí sola.

Ser criada por Andrómeda no fue difícil, simplemente fue diferente; le enseño modales propios de las princesas de los cuentos que Ted le leía en la noche antes de dormir. Cuando se sentaban a comer había mas cubiertos puestos que en la mesa de los Weasley. Siempre la incitaba a hablar con propiedad, sin usar las expresiones de moda; y ni que decir de las palabras altisonantes, simplemente era impensable, muchas veces escucho cuando regañaba a su padre, a su primo y a los amigos de este por usarlas. Había hecho que aprendiera historia, que conociera acerca de pintura, música y literatura; antes de entrar a Hogwarts conocía las obras de mas de cien artistas, tanto muggles como magos; había leído alrededor de trescientos libros; y aunque nunca lo admitiera delante de ella, se había enamorado de la opera y la música clásica; aunque las bandas que Ted le enseño, como _Rolling__ Stones, __Queen__, Kiss, __The Weird Sisters _y _The Petrified __Troll_ seguían siendo sus favoritas. Simplemente la educo como se educa a los niños nacidos en las altas esferas de poder y los círculos sociales de elite… a los que ella perteneció. Con eso siempre dio por entendido que Andrómeda no podría dejar su pasado en el olvido, por mucho que este le doliera.

A diferencia de otras madres, Andrómeda no daba muestras de afecto en público. Cuando salían a Hogsmeade, al Callejón Diagon o cualquiera parte de Londres muggle, no la abrazaba, ni la besaba, ni mostraba preocupación por ella. Se limitaba a darle unas cuantas indicaciones y vigilar que nunca saliera del alcance de su vista; eran raras las ocasiones en las que le dirigía una sonrisa. Salir con ella era ir directamente a realizar los pendientes y las compras para poder regresar a casa. En caso contrario era sumamente divertido salir con su padre; la subía a sus hombros y le compraba una paleta, y cuando terminaban de hacer lo que fuera que papá tenía que hacer, pasaban por Zonko, la tienda de Quidditch, Honeydukes, la juguetería, el cine o el lugar de los videojuegos.

A pesar de eso, jamás le quedo la menor duda de que su madre la amara… Dentro de su casa las cosas eran completamente diferentes: le daba besos en las mejillas y en la frente; la arropaba por las noches; le decía que era la persona más importante de su vida; la abrazaba y felicitaba cada que aprendía algo nuevo y cada que se iba y regresaba de Hogwarts; jugaba con ella, revolcándose en el pasto, corriendo bajo la lluvia y brincando en los charcos; sabía cuales eran sus comidas y postres favoritos, y procuraba que estos no faltaran en la alacena y el refrigerador. Siempre que la veía tenía esa mirada, mezcla de orgullo y amor, que la hacían sentir que no importaba cuantas veces pintara las paredes o cambiara de color al gato del vecino, o cuantos reportes de mala conducta le mandaran de la escuela, o que tan desordenado tuviera su cuarto, su madre jamás dejaría de amarla.

Mientras Nymphadora iba creciendo su madre dejaba de ser la perfecta dama y se volvía más normal; menos fría, mas sonriente, menos propia, menos formal… mas como su padre; aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca lo lograría por completo; generaciones de tradición e ideología familiar no se pueden romper en solo unos años.

Con el tiempo los juegos cambiaron a profundas pláticas de madre e hija. Andrómeda siempre estaba ahí para ella; a pesar de lo intimidante de su presencia, sabía que podría platicarle de cualquier cosa y ella entendería. Había ocasiones en las que solo quería desahogarse, su mamá se sentaba frente a ella y la dejaba sacar todo lo que la molestaba escuchando atentamente y sin perder detalle o hacer algún gesto. Cuando necesitaba un consejo, su madre siempre tenía la palabra perfecta.

Sonrió tristemente, el problema no estaba entre ellas. Le fascinaba su relación madre-hija, que aunque nada ortodoxa y con muchas fallas, era la perfecta para ellas. El único problema en realidad consistía en la época antes de que Ted Tonks se atravesara en el camino de una de las puras hijas de la casa Black.

El pasado de Andrómeda siempre fue un misterio para ella y un tema que no se tocaba en la casa; mientras que las visitas a los abuelos Tonks, Mike y Ann, eran constantes; así como las visitas a sus tíos y primos del lado de su padre; ignoraba por completo si su madre tenía familia. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de los padres de su mamá o su apellido de soltera. Siempre escucho que se dirigían a ella como 'Señora Tonks'. Sus amigos, los cuales eran pocos, la llamaban Andy. La única persona que sabía, compartía lazos de sangre con su madre era su querido tío Padfoot, en realidad era primo de su madre. Pero era exactamente lo mismo que no conocer a nadie porque al igual que Andrómeda nunca hablaba del lugar del que venían.

Fue a causa de un accidente, o del destino quizá, que descubrió el apellido bajo el que nació su madre. Recordaba perfectamente el día, tenía cinco años y nadie había podido cuidarla. Que Ted la llevara al trabajo, como en otras ocasiones, era imposible esta vez. Por eso y por primera vez iría con su mamá. Se había despertado a primera hora del día, la habían bañado y le habían puesto su mejor túnica; desayuno bastante como para no tener hambre durante toda la mañana y así emprendieron camino. No fueron por Londres muggle sino que caminaron unas cuantas cuadras lejos de casa, hasta un callejón desértico y entonces su madre se agacho hasta su altura y la rodeo con sus brazos. Esa fue la primera vez que experimento una aparición, sintió como si la hubieran puesto de cabeza y luego dado mil vueltas. Llegaron a otro callejón, y avanzaron hasta el final de este donde había una pared, su madre se encamino hacia ella sin preocuparse por chocar, así que ella la siguió esperando sentir los ladrillos en su cara, pero eso nunca paso; en vez de eso apareció ante ella una gran sala con magos transitando en todas direcciones, según el rápido vistazo que pudo hacer había mas de esas paredes falsas por todas las partes. Fue la única vez que su madre la tomo de la mano en público. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro donde había un gran vestíbulo, como el del banco. La bruja que estaba detrás del escritorio, de unos treinta años con el cabello rojizo en un moño y sus lentes resbalando por el puente de su nariz, parecía muy ocupada con la docena de plumas a su alrededor que escribían solas y poniendo atención a cada persona que entraba ahí. Cuando llego su turno paro un momento sus numerosas actividades para saludar a su madre inclinando la cabeza ligeramente como si estuviera en presencia de alguien muy importante, luego su mirada se poso en ella y sonrió. _Nunca creí que vería a la pequeña por aquí, _dijo sonriendo con un tono dulceSu mamá no contesto, indicando que con eso se terminaba la conversación. Apresurada, la bruja del registro le entrego dos placas doradas, una tenía grabada solo dos letras _A. B._ la otra traía solo su nombre de pila _Nymphadora_quería preguntar que significaban las letras en su insignia, pero opto por quedarse callada. _La puerta cinco esta libre, que tenga un buen día._ Fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir como su madre la jalaba hacia la parte mas ocupada de la sala.

Había por lo menos treinta puertas, todas altas y anchas, como las puertas de una biblioteca; todas de madera y de una tintura violácea, una placa de mármol con un número romano encima de cada una. Se dirigieron a la cinco, como les dijo la bruja del vestíbulo, antes de pasar le pregunto a su madre si ahí trabajada, ella movió la cabeza en forma negativa y le dijo que estaban en el centro de apariciones de Londres y después atravesaron la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba un atrio de pisos de madera tan brillantes que pudo ver su reflejo en el, y mas gente si eso era posible. En medio de todo se alzaba una fuente dorada con un elfo, un centauro, un duende, un mago y una bruja y vio a muchas personas lanzando una moneda, le pregunto a su madre si ella podía, ella le contesto que si al final del día se había portado bien la dejaría. Fue cuestión de lógica saber donde estaban, Bill Weasley les había contado a su hermano Charlie y a ella de la fuente, estaban en el Ministerio de Magia. Caminaron hasta otro escritorio en que había un hechicero mal encarado a quien su mamá le dio su varita y ambas placas, el hombre realizo unas cuantas pruebas a la varita y luego la regreso junto con las placas que ahora tenían tres estrellas cada una.

Avanzaron hacia los ascensores y para su descontento se bajaron en el segundo piso, "Departamento de Seguridad Mágica", caminaron hasta lo mas lejos, donde casi no había gente y entraron a una oficina decorada suntuosamente, todo era en mármol con maderas preciosas, finas pieles y uno que otro brillante. Un mago, de la edad de su madre ya las esperaba. _Debes ser muy influyente para que __Rynkpolt haya aceptado a recibirte_. Volteó a ver a su mamá para ver que respondía, pero lo que hizo la dejo sorprendida; le dirigió al joven hombre una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia dejando ver algo de su perfecta y blanca dentadura y luego le guiño un ojo, como cuando se lo hacía a ella cada que le ganaba en alguno de sus juegos. El mago salió murmurando cosas por lo bajo que no pudo entender y minutos después un anciano de apariencia afable entro. Era más alto que su mamá y ella era muy alta, su cabello era blanco, tenía una barba igualmente blanca y una ligera panza que combinaba perfecto con sus mejillas abultadas y sonrosadas, sus ojos azules y alegres parecieron encenderse al verla. Sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no verla, su madre no hizo mueca alguna pero acepto el gesto y eso ya era demasiado de su parte. _Tan seria como tu padre. _Esa frase atrapo su atención de inmediato. _Mi niña debo decir que fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí escuchar tu nombre. Aunque te engañaría si te dijera que es por el cariño a tu familia que acepte recibirte, he leído tu historial y estoy muy sorprendido, aunque no esperaba menos de ti Meda. _Presto mas atención solo una persona la llamaba Meda, Padfoot, este señor conocía a su madre desde antes. Lamentablemente no hubo oportunidad para preguntar, su mamá le explico lo que necesitaba al Señor Rynkpolt y juntos se sentaron a ver los papeles que ella traía. Se sentó cerca de ellos sin hacer ruido alguno; nunca había visto trabajar a su madre y realmente quedo sorprendida. La elegancia con la que se movía, la seguridad de sus ademanes, la fuerza de sus palabras; parecía tener controlada la situación. Aunque no supiera de lo que los dos adultos hablaban veía como el anciano trataba de hacer caer a su mamá con sus preguntas y como ella respondía inteligentemente a cada una de ellas; de pronto sintió como si fuera hija de una mujer invencible. Acabaron después de un par de horas y mientras Andrómeda recogía toda él se acerco a ella. _¿Así es que __ell__a es la heredera?_ Sintió como la miraba de arriba abajo y ella respondió irguiendo la cabeza y con una mirada altiva, o lo más altiva posible para una niña de cinco años. _Definitivamente la sangre de tu familia corre por sus venas_. Dijo riendo y vio como su madre la miraba con orgullo. _Creo que no sabe la situación, Nymphadora nunca heredara nada_. El viejo la miro de una forma triste. _Conozco la historia, tu madre no quería tocar el tema y tu hermana estaba vuelta loca; aunque debes de recordar que esto. _Puso la mano encima de su corazón. _No lo puede quemar nadie y es también esto lo que se hereda_. Su madre le dio las gracias y ambos se despidieron y luego ellas, salieron de la lujosa oficina.

Regresaron a los elevadores y ahora si se quedaron a mas del recorrido, bajando en el quinto piso, el que correspondía al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; y sí horas antes pensó que su madre era invencible ahora tenía la certeza de que era una especie de súper mujer. Todos los que estaban en su camino salían de él inmediatamente, algunos visiblemente intimidados; ella caminaba orgullosa a su lado, con la cabeza alzada y su mirada imitando a la de su mamá. Una vez más llegaron hasta lo más lejos del corredor, y entraron por las puertas que estaban marcadas por la palabra CIM, Confederación Internacional de Magos, le explico al instante su madre. Dentro había muchos hechiceros y brujas, muchos hablando en lenguas extranjeras, casi todos saludaron a su madre y ella les contesto en sus respectivos idiomas; igualmente todos voltearon a verla y la mirada de su madre jamás la pudo olvidar, era orgullo hacia ella y para los demás amenazante, podría jurar que significaba _si se te ocurre tocarle aunque sea un cabello te mato._

Una vez mas ya las estaban esperando, esta vez una bruja de apariencia estricta que la felicito por haber conseguido la firma y el sello del Liman Rynkpolt, lo único que faltaba para poder someter a juicio al infeliz húngaro. Estaba sumergida viendo la plática de las dos mujeres cuando escucho una voz. _Tú eres la hija de Meda. _No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Era un mago de la edad de su madre, vestido con una elegante túnica negra, en ella eran visibles dos broches: el de una serpiente plateada, un Slytherin; y un escudo de armas. Era delgado, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos amatistas. _Es una pena su caso, tenía un brillante futuro, y ahora tiene que hacer el trabajo de cualquier elfo domestico_. Le dijo como si ella supiera de lo que estaba hablando. _Que quieres __Jorkins_. Andrómeda ya se encontraba detrás de él. _Vamos Meda¿así es como se trata a los viejos amigos?_ Su madre no respondió, tomo su mano y caminaron hacia adentro, donde había más oficinas. _No la vas a poder proteger por siempre._ Eso fue lo último que escucho de Jorkins. Llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño cubículo que tenía una lamina plateada que rezaba en letra elegante _Andrómeda B._Ahí estuvieron toda la mañana, y en el transcurso de esta se presentaron una diversidad de brujas y hechiceros; jóvenes, adultos, viejos, de posiciones muy importantes, otros de puestos mas abajo. Algunos iban por asuntos de trabajo, otros solo asistían a saludarla; pero todos la trataban con un respeto que hacía que su madre pareciese una de las jefas del lugar en vez de una empleada mas.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando hizo su aparición una bruja de finas ropas y estrafalario peinado, la saludo como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no verla, lo cual era cierto, según lo que le dijo tenía cinco años de no estar viviendo en Inglaterra. _Acabo de regresar y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que estas trabajando aquí_. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió aun más. _Vaya, quien fue el afortunado ¿Lestrange, Crouch? No me digas Nott; dime quien fue el valiente que pudo atrapar a la inalcanzable Andrómeda..._ y luego pronuncio las cinco letras que le acarrearían tantos conflictos en un futuro, Black… _la inalcanzable Andrómeda Black_.

_Andrómeda B., A. B._, las dos significaban lo mismo. Andrómeda Black, su madre era hija de una de las casa más antiguas en todo el mundo mágico. El impacto a esa edad fue inmenso. No podía creer que su mamá, Andy Tonks, fuera la misma que Meda Black; no podía concebir la idea de que fuera parte de _ellos_, por lo tanto ella también. Su vida no podía ser mejor, desde que recordaba había tenido una fascinación por esa familia, y como no hacerlo si siempre escuchaba hablar de ellos: Estaba la perfecta Bellatrix Black, imponente, poderosa y orgullosa, no existía mago o bruja que le pudiera negar algo, bastaba con que saliera de su boca para que lo que dijera fuese un hecho. La preciosa Narcissa Black que salía en todas las portadas de las revistas de moda siempre con sus hermosos vestidos y finísimas joyas, invitada especial de cualquier evento, hospedada en los mejores lugares, comiendo los platillos más selectos, y conviviendo con las personas más famosas e influyentes. El encantador Regulus Black futuro heredero de una de las mayores fortunas jamás existidas, respetado en todos los círculos a pesar de su juventud; culto e inteligente, no había tema del que no supiera, con una brillante carrera por delante. El genial Sirius Black, con su espectacular motocicleta, sus grandiosos y divertidos amigos, siempre viviendo aventuras y haciendo cosas divertidas. Su emoción creció mas al darse cuenta que Sirius Black era la misma persona que Padfoot, que tonta había sido, no todo mundo podía tener una moto voladora y el nombre Sirius no era tan común después de todo.

Después de que la bruja se fue, un tanto decepcionada cuando su mamá le dijo el nombre de su padre, ella volteo a verla emocionada y la acribillo con un sin fin de preguntas acerca de su familia, de sus abuelos, de sus tías; incluso le reprocho el por que nunca la había llevado a conocerlos, su madre no contesto, su mirada parecía perdida y después de un tiempo le dijo que cuando fuera mas grande lo entendería todo. Llegaron a la casa y ya estaba ahí su papá y Padfoot, corrió hacia ellos eufórica a platicarles del día que había tenido; les conto de cómo su mamá podía hacer todo y como todos le temían sin razón aparente. _Meda puede dar miedo muchas veces_. Dijo su tío con una sonrisa fingiendo un escalofrío. Siguió con su platica, ambos hombres atentos a todo lo que decía, se sentaron a la mesa y ya estaban comiendo cuando le pregunto a Sirius sobre su familia, haciendo que se atragantara por lo inesperado de escucharla pronunciando el apellido Black. Contrario a lo que esperaba, supuso que ahora que sabía el secreto, su tío y su madre le contarían todo acerca de donde crecieron, Sirius termino su comida en silencio y luego él y Andrómeda fueron a la sala a platicar dejándolos a ella y a su padre solos. Ted le dijo que no se preocupara, que su mamá se lo explicaría en pocos días, cuando estuviera más calmada.

Así fue, exactamente tres días después en el jardín de su casa, su mamá se dedico a mencionarle los nombres de sus abuelos y sus tíos; pero también le dijo que era imposible que fuera a conocerlos por que tenían muchos años de estar peleados; ella le pregunto que sí era por la guerra y su madre le respondió que era eso entre otras cosas. Dejo el tema por la paz pero sus dudas crecieron, más que nada por que escuchar el apellido Black inmiscuido con los asuntos del Señor Tenebrosos era muy frecuente. ¿Acaso su familia era mala¿Estarían también su madre y Padfoot metidos en eso?...

Con la inercia de su caminata llego frente a un espejo, cerro los ojos concentrándose un poco y luego los abrió para mirase. Analizo detenidamente cada detalle de su cuerpo; se miro con desprecio, realmente era una de ellos… Una lisa y brillante cascada de cabello negro caía hasta su media espalda; su tez era blanca, no como la nieve sino aperlada, con el brillo único que solo tenía la legendaria familia; su figura era delgada y fina, cada curva de su cuerpo bien detallada; las manos delicadas y los dedos delgados con uñas brillantes… Su cara gritaba Black a los cuatro vientos; el rostro afilado, los pómulos delgados, los ojos de su madre, el mentón de Bellatrix, los labios de Sirius, la nariz de Narcissa, las cejas de Regulus… Parecía como si la genética de los Tonks nunca hubiera existido; era la mezcla perfecta entre Andrómeda y Bellatrix. Dio media vuelta, no quería seguir contemplando esa imagen, quería salir lo más rápido posible; debido a su urgencia ambos pies se le enredaron y fue a dar al suelo en una estrepitosa caída que lejos de hacerla enojar, causo en ella una risa incontenible.

Sí, podría ser una Black a la vista; podría tener varios rasgos de carácter de ellos, prueba fehaciente era su terquedad. Pero eran detalles como ese descuido al hacer las cosas, la _torpeza _de sus actos y la ligereza de su carácter la que la diferenciaba de ese montón de mortífagos. Aunque, ella bien sabía que la única y verdadera distinción entre ella y _Tojours pur_ residía en que fue ella misma decidió ser Tonks. Ella sola fue quien se alejo de la oscuridad y peso del apellido y se paso al bando de la luz, tal y como su madre. Recapacito un momento, no su madre no era así; su madre seguía encubriendo asesinos; su madre seguiría atada a esa familia por el resto de su vida. Se levanto ya con la forma que siempre adoptaba y siguió su camino. Por ahora necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa, tenía que dejar de pensar un rato en los Black.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la biblioteca sin nada que hacer, la falta de actividad general hacía que se sintiera un inútil. Eran días como esos los que hacían surgir en el un deseo por hacer algo que se podría calificar como estúpido; como salir con nada mas que su varita a capturar a cuantos mortífagos y aliados de Voldemort se le pusieran enfrente sin preocuparse de nada mas. No era que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para acabar con una veintena de ellos el solo, pero se necesitaba más que valor e increíbles hechizos para poder dar fin a la confrontación que había costado millones de vidas de más de tres generaciones. 

Durante los últimos años su poder se había incrementado de una manera impresionante, y no solo era eso, el manejo de su magia era mucho mas preciso de lo que el mismo hubiera imaginado: no necesitaba mas que de cinco horas para hacer a la perfección un nuevo hechizo; empleaba con maestría la magia no verbal; después de un arduo entrenamiento logro controlar la Oclumencia; la Legilimancia no se le daba mal, aunque solo la usaba cuando era absolutamente necesario; estaba incursionando en la magia sin varita, podría jurar que la pluma que intentaba mover empezaba a tambalearse; incluso había aprendido un par de conjuros orientales. Físicamente también estaba _en forma_: podía correr kilómetros sin sentirse desgastado; tenía una estricta rutina de flexiones, abdominales, cuclillas y pesas lo que había logrado que los músculos de su cuerpo estuvieran perfectamente marcados; practicaba dos tipos de artes marciales y el combate con la espada. Realmente la idea de Hermione de mantenerlos, a él y al resto de la Orden, entrenados en todos los aspectos fue grandiosa…

Hermione… el nombre vino a su mente involuntariamente, siempre quedaba estupefacto al notar que no podía pensar o hacer algo sin relacionarlo con ella. Ni siquiera cuando estaban combatiendo al enemigo la dejaba en paz; siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, aun cuando sabía que si alguien podía hacer todo lo que él hacía, y ya lo había demostrado salvándole el cuello un par de veces, era Hermione. Necesitaba sacarla de su mente, sabía que de su alma jamás podría, pero era fundamental que saliera de su cabeza por unos minutos para poder pensar en la guerra como era debido.

Sintió dos manos cubriendo sus ojos por debajo de los lentes, no era ella, las manos de Hermione eran un poco más grandes y no tan suaves…

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó un tono meloso de voz con un susurro en su oreja, el no contesto. Aunque toda su vida hubiera vivido en Inglaterra, aun era fácil reconocer el acento chino de Cho Chang. La mujer que alguna vez perteneció a la casa de Ravenclaw cambio sus manos de posición y dejo que estas viajaran por el pecho de Harry abriendo los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué pretendes Cho?- Harry la había detenido con una sola mano y se giro en la silla para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Así es como me recibes después de dos meses?- su pícara mirada no se borro, se sentó sobre su regazo y volvió a la camisa del chico.

-No voy a hacer nada- respondió él con total tranquilidad.

-No es necesario cielo yo lo hare todo por ti- ya había desabrochado todos los botones y estaba a punto de empezar con el del pantalón cuando sintió que el se paraba.

-Búscate a otro- le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿No entiendo por que le eres fiel si ella se revuelca con toda la maldita casa?- él se paro en seco- ¿Crees que no lo se? Por favor Harry, siempre ha sido ella, desde antes que te dieras cuenta es ella… Hermione es esto… Hermione tuvo una gran idea… Hermione hizo aquello… Tengo que ir a ver a Hermione… ¡Pero te tengo una noticia cariño, para Granger es lo mismo acostarse contigo que con Seamus, George o el vecino de enfrente!- el ojiverde se volteo con la mirada nublada por la ira la tomo por lo brazos y la empujo contra la pared- ¿Acaso me vas a pegar?- pregunto desafiante.

-Sabes que no- respondió entre dientes no quería pensar en todo lo que le acababa de decir, sabía que era cierto, pero siempre se rehusaba a creerlo; siempre guardaba la esperanza de que Hermione sintiera lo mismo que él, pero aun tenía el recuerdo marcado del día de la cocina.

-¿Entonces?- como respuesta recibió un beso que no tardo en contestar.

Harry la beso con furia, no supo en realidad por que, tal vez con eso quería borrar lo que había dicho, o simplemente quería hacerla callar; cuando se separaron quedo confundido, frente a él tenía a Hermione, ella le dijo algo a lo que no le presto atención pero reconoció la voz de Cho, y fue cuando supo que su mente le estaba jugando una broma; pero no le importo, se iba a dejar engañar, lo necesitaba… _la necesitaba_. Convirtió el cabello negro en bucles castaños, la piel blanca se volvió apiñonada, los ojos de un profundo café; la volvió a besar esta vez mas suave pero con la intensidad propia del deseo. La guió hasta que se toparon con uno de los libreros, que por el golpe dejo de caer varios ejemplares; sonrió mientras le quitaba la blusa por lo irónico de la situación, parecía que la vida estaba dispuesta a burlarse de él; de todos los lugares de la casa, estaban en su _santuario,_ la maldita biblioteca. El sentir sus pantalones bajar por sus piernas lo regreso a la _realidad_; le quito el sostén y acaricio sus senos lentamente, alternando su boca en cada uno. Ella gimió y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que el estante le permitió. Paso la mano por su vientre camino abajo, dispuesto a desabrochar el pantalón para dejarla en igualdad de condiciones. Un sonoro golpe, de la puerta cerrándose, y la mujer frente a el volvió a tener rasgos orientales.

-Perdón, no quise interrumpir- Harry no se movió en espera de que fuera otra alucinación suya, pero al ver a Cho buscar la parte superior de su vestimenta supo que se trataba de la real. Hermione avanzó justo hacia donde estaban, se agacho para recoger uno de los libros que estaban en el suelo- Nada mas vine por esto, pueden seguir en lo que estaban, aunque si me hacen el favor de ir a otro estante, me tarde mucho en ordenar este y realmente no me gustaría volver a hacerlo- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y camino nuevamente hacia la puerta- Otro favor, tampoco sobre mi escritorio, tengo muchos papeles importantes ahí, gracias- salió de una manera elegante que combinaba perfectamente con su falta de emoción. El chico tardo una fracción de segundo en regresar sus pantalones a su lugar y salir tras ella.

-¡Harry!- escucho como le gritaban pero en ese momento solo quería alcanzarla y explicarle todo.

Camino aprisa con Cho gritando su nombre a sus espaldas, los corredores eran largos y sabía que ella caminaba rápido; finalmente vio algunos de sus rizos doblar hacia el corredor que conducía a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Hermione!- ella no dio muestras de querer detenerse, así que él aumento la velocidad- ¡Hermione!-

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunto sin dejar de avanzar, atrás aun se oía a la otra bruja llamándolo.

-Solo quiero decirte lo que pasó ahí dentro-

-No te estoy pidiendo que me aclares nada- no sabía por que estaba mas preocupado, por lo que ella había visto o por que la escena no la afectaba para nada.

-Hermione por favor-

-Sí así lo quieres, te escucho-

-¿Te puedes detener un segundo?- pararon justo frente a la puerta principal.

-Ahora si, que quieres decirme-

-¡Harry!- la voz de Cho se escucho cerca, ya los había alcanzado.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, no tienes por que darme explicaciones de nada de lo que hagas o de las mujeres con las que te metas; sabes que puedes acostarte con quien se te pegue la gana- se lo dijo a los ojos, claramente y sin rastro de tristeza, enojo o algo que le dijera que había despertado en ella un sentimiento al verlo con alguien mas.

-Pero…-

-No te voy a negar que el sexo entre nosotros es fabuloso, pero es solo eso, es algo físico y nada más-

-Harry, deja de rogarle, no es más que una golfa- Cho puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de jalarlo hacia ella; Harry iba a saltar en su defensa, pero el gesto de Hermione se lo impidió, nunca hubiera imaginado que una sonrisa pudiera ser atemorizante, pero la forma en que lo hizo y la mirada que le dedico a la mujer detrás de el, logro hacer que ambos retrocedieran un par de pasos intimidados.

-Hazle caso a Chang, aunque te doy un consejo, no lleves algo con ella mas allá de la cama, es igual o peor que yo-

-No lo entiendes verdad, yo…- lo que fuera que Harry le iba decir murió en su garganta por el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta. Un cuerpo masculino cayó por el umbral. La castaña corrió para ver de quien se trataba, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Seamus lleno de sangre, la mano empuñada con fuerza en su varita, la ropa rasgada y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Mortífagos… en el camino… de regreso- alcanzó a balbucear el hombre que acababa de llegar.

-Al primer cuarto del ala oeste, rápido- ordeno sin parecer afectada por el deplorable estado físico del irlandés. Harry se hecho el cuerpo maltratado sobre un hombro y camino rumbo a la dirección que Hermione le había dado- Chang ve por Luna y Andrómeda- la china corrió escaleras arriba de inmediato.

-Mione… yo… yo lo…-

-Tranquilo Seamus, en un momento me contaras todo- caminaba detrás de ellos viendo que no se lastimara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Llegaron al cuarto mencionado y Harry depósito lo más suave que pudo el cuerpo de Finnigan sobre la cama, Hermione entro y dejo el libro encima de la mesa de noche, conjuro un tazón de agua y un paño limpio y empezó a limpiarle las heridas de la cara. Fue cuestión de minutos para que Luna y Andrómeda llegaran, la rubia traía consigo varias pociones que no demoro en darle.

-Harry y Cho¿podrían salir por favor?- el tono de la castaña no daba pie a discusión alguna así que ambos hicieron lo pedido. Conjuraron un hechizo de insonoridad y de impenetrabilidad.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Andrómeda, quien con cuidado le quitaba la ropa sucia.

-Al parecer mortífagos, hay que esperar a que reaccione-

-Lo hará en cualquier momento- dijo Lovegood administrándole la última poción de un verde oscuro nada buena a la vista. Esperaron en silencio los cinco minutos que tardo en levantarse, pero no fue sino media hora después, cuando ya podía articular varias oraciones juntas que inicio su historia…

-No estaba muy lejos, venía por el camino de Ipswich, pero fue hasta que llegue a Chelmsford que me di cuenta que me estaban siguiendo; intente perderlos en cuanto llegue a Londres, pero ya sabes como son esos tipos que no se te despegan ni un milímetro- ahogo un quejido cuando Luna le ponía una pasta verdosa en la pierna- Tome la dirección contraria a Grimmauld Place, me agarraron cerca de St. James; eran cuatro y ya lo saben…-

-¿Qué saben?- pregunto la que lo estaba curando.

-Lo que, mas bien, a quien estamos buscando; sus preguntas fueron muy precisas¿Sí se encontraba en Irlanda¿Cuál de las dos era la madre?... ¿Si era hombre o mujer?- hizo otro gesto de dolor al sentir algo caliente en las costillas.

-Los mortífagos que te atacaron deben de ser del círculo más cercano, no creo que Voldemort quiera esa información filtrada- aclaro Hermione.

-Algo me dice que la Orden no vino desde arriba- volvió a decir Seamus, pero antes de que pudiera dar sus razones Andrómeda hablo.

-Fue Bellatrix-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Luna volteo a verla por la seguridad con lo que lo había dicho.

-Puedo jurar que quiere llegar primero a el o ella para hacerlo tomar un lado, su lado-

-¿Solo por ser un Black lo… la…?- rodo sus ojos azules confundida- ¿Quiere de su lado?-

-¿Qué hay detrás de esta persona Andrómeda?, debe de ser algo muy importante como para que tu dejaras tu neutralidad y vinieras a decirnos que era indispensable que la encontráramos- Granger la miro de forma inquisidora.

-No voy a decir nada hasta que no este segura de mis suposiciones, pero si son ciertas, créanme que van a desear que el último Black pelee de su lado o se abstenga de luchar- se quedaron en silencio, lo que se ocultaba tras la descendencia de Regulus era algo, que ahora sabían, cambiaría el rumbo de la pelea.

-¿No creen que se les ha olvidado preguntarme algo?- las tres brujas regresaron su atención a Seamus, en vista de que ninguna preguntaría el solo se respondió-A que me mandaron si no fue por respuestas- lentamente se desabrocho la cadena que portaba, de esta colgaba un cilindro de madera sin tallar, con un par de toques de su varita se alargo lo suficiente. Se trataba de un contenedor, lo suficientemente grande como para tener en su interior un millar de pergaminos. Lo abrió y entrego tres carpetas a la que le encomendó la misión- Tienes suerte, solo encontré tres mujeres que encajan con la descripción; una sigue en Irlanda, en Donegal; las otras dos están aquí en Inglaterra, una en Manchester y la otra en Birmingham; todas de pasado desconocido, con un solo hijo entre veinte y diecinueve años-

-¿Todos son hombres?- fue lo primero que cuestiono Luna.

-No, una es mujer, la de Manchester, que también es la más chica; el mayor es el de Donegal-

-¿Actividad mágica?- esta vez pregunto Hermione.

-Escasa de parte de las tres… pero esto te va a gustar, sus iníciales son HMB; las mismas que Helena Maeve Black-

-Finnigan, podría besarte en este mismo instante- la castaña pasaba hoja tras hoja de una de las carpetas.

-No te detengas preciosa- lo dijo con su característica sonrisa, la cual relajo el ambiente.

-Cuando te recuperes- le respondió alzando su mirada de los pergaminos para verlo a la cara.

-Solo espero que lo cumplas- él siguió con su tono conquistador.

-Nunca he faltado a mi palabra-

-Estuviste a punto de perder la vida y ya estas tratando de meterte con ella, eres incorregible- Luna se río por la escena, eran ocasiones como esta las que le regresaban la esperanza.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella- la forma en que Seamus miró a Hermione no dejaba en duda que lo que sentía por ella era algo mas que pura lujuria.

-Descansa, iré a trabajar en lo que me acabas de traer- su ex compañera de casa le paso una mano por la cara, y fue suficiente para él, sabía que esa era la forma de darle las gracias.

-Ve con ella Luna, yo me quedare a cuidarlo- Andrómeda se sentó a un lado de él y continuo la labor de la ex Ravenclaw.

-No tardara mucho en quedarse dormido, le acabo de dar la poción- las dos salieron de ahí, finalmente con algo en que trabajar, después de una semana de inactividad la Orden saldría de su letargo.

Exactamente como lo dijo la rubia, Seamus se durmió a minutos de que se fueran. Andrómeda acabo de curarlo y ponerle ropa limpia. Empezó a recoger todo lo que habían utilizado; se topo con un libro en la mesa de noche, no tenía título o marca alguna, pero lo reconoció, se trataba del libro escrito por Helena sobre como ocultar la presencia mágica. Seguramente Hermione lo traía consigo cuando Finnigan llego. Así que Granger iba a aprender lo que estaba ahí escrito; sonrió para sí misma, la chica le recordaba muchas veces a Bellatrix y Regulus, siempre queriendo aprender todo de lo que leían, siempre rompiendo sus propias barreras. Lo intento abrir para hojearlo un rato pero lo encontró imposible, tenía un muy buen hechizo de protección; utilizo los encantamientos básicos pero no dieron resultado, incluso probo unos cuantos que tenían sus raíces en esa casa pero tampoco cedió. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de la castaña, no solo por tener la prudencia de guardar tan valiosa información _bajo llave_, sino por la fuerza de su conjuro. Realmente Hermione Granger era alguien muy especial.

* * *

Hermione y Luna caminaban rumbo al despacho de Orión, donde tenían montada la investigación del heredero Black, lo que Seamus les acababa de traer les sentaba como oxígeno puro después de estar minutos bajo el agua. Entraron y quitaron todo lo que estaba en el escritorio, archivándolo y poniéndolo en las gavetas correspondientes, apenas iban a sentarse cuando se la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Padma Patil, una chica de veinte años delgada, morena, ojos tan oscuros como su cabello negro y rasgos claramente hindús, entro con la varita empuñada y una gran urgencia. 

-Ataque en Portsmouth- fue lo único que dijo pero no se necesitaba mas, ambas sacaron de inmediato su varita, Hermione le dio un par de toques al contenedor y este regreso a ser una cadena, se lo puso tal y como lo traía Seamus y salió de ahí.

-¿Cómo estamos?- preguntó Luna al tiempo que se arremangaba la blusa.

-Menos del cincuenta por ciento, de hecho es una suerte que se puedan formar todos los escuadrones a su mínimo-

La Orden, en el campo de batalla, se separaba en escuadrones cuyos miembros eran solo los mejores hechiceros residentes de Grimmauld Place. Todos los demás inmiscuidos en la lucha tenían que responder a uno de estos. Después de mucho pensar y gracias a dos mentes estrategas como las de Ron y Luna se decidió quienes formarían estos grupos y como atacarían. En estado perfecto, es decir con los suficientes elementos para luchar cada escuadrón estaba formado de cuatro personas; en ocasiones como esta el número se reducía a tres incluido el líder.

El escuadrón naranja lo encabezaba Moody, su experiencia equilibraba perfectamente a dos jóvenes impulsivos como Lee Jordan y Fred Weasley. El café, conocido como _Le Paix_ por la tranquilidad de sus integrantes cuando estaban en casa, incluía al líder de la Orden, Remus Lupin; Padma Patil y Dean Thomas. Nymphadora estaba al mando del morado, _Della Guerra_, nacidos antes de la primera caída de Voldemort; en este se encontraban Charlie Weasley y Fleur Weasley. _I Reali_ el escuadrón verde, conocido así por la arrogancia y modos de sus miembros; Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith y a la cabeza Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley era la cabecilla del rojo, llamado _Ron'__s Angels_, ya que lideraba solo a mujeres: Ginny Weasley y Lavender Brown. Los azules, comandados por Luna Lovegood, normalmente estaban formados por Kingsley Shacklebolt y Seamus Finnigan; pero el último estaba totalmente imposibilitado, por lo que tendría que llamar a Romilda Vane, quien después de que desistiera de darle un filtro amoroso a Harry se había vuelto una bruja muy capaz, un diamante en bruto solía decir Mc Gonagall. El escuadrón blanco de Harry Potter, formado por Neville Longbottom y Angelina Johnson; los tres compartían un profundo resentimiento hacia Bellatrix Lestrange quien les había arrebatado a su familia. Por último estaba el temible escuadrón negro, Bill y George Weasley seguían las órdenes de Hermione Granger; quien en batalla era tan sanguinaria como cualquier mortífago. Siempre atacaban Negro, Blanco, Azul y Rojo por un lado, y Café, Morado, Verde y Naranja por el otro.

Llegaron al sótano, toda la mansión estaba llena de trasladores perfectamente escondidos, en el ya se encontraban los demás equipos.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Draco mientras ponía su mano en un modelo de medio metro del HMS Cornwall, un barco de la Marina Real Británica.

-Alrededor de doscientos cincuenta- respondió Moody imitando al rubio.

-Solo somos veinticuatro- dijo Lee amarrándose el cabello con una cinta de piel.

-Hemos estado en peores- Bill puso mano a lado de la de su esposa.

-¿Todos listos?- todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Remus, todos con una de sus manos ya en el navío a escala- Bien… _Pro vita, pro spes- _y con esas palabras el traslador se activó llevándolos a todos.

El lugar era una lastimera postal, de ser uno de los puertos más importantes de Inglaterra, Portsmouth se había convertido en ruinas, el muelle estaba desecho, las casas destruidas, la ciudad completa en llamas; un contraste impactante tomando que en el horizonte el agua del océano se movía con tranquilidad. Hermione iba tranquila, pero con los sentidos alerta, a su lado caminaba Ron con la varita en mano cuidando con la vista a su hermana; George y Bill caminaban detrás de ella con cautela, a la derecha del menor de los varones Weasley y murmurando por lo bajo estaba Lavender. Los estaban rodeando, lo sabía, todo estaba demasiado calmado. Tomo solo un instante para que en medio del fuego se dibujara una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca; y entonces sombras negras salieron de la nada era hora de empezar el espectáculo. El escuadrón negro corrió hacia la derecha y el rojo hacia la izquierda; Hermione no quedo nada sorprendida cuando vio a la mayoría de los enmascarados ir tras ella, no sabían lo que les esperaba. Lanzó un par de hechizos aturdidores sin destino fijo y se dio la vuelta; George y Bill ya estaban flanqueándola. Estaban hombro con hombro ella en dirección contraria; escucho decir George que eran mas de treinta, de su lado había quince. No se iba a lanzar a atacar aun, la experiencia le había enseñado a esperar hasta el ultimo segundo. El ambiente se volvió frió y oscuro; una veintena de dementores se interpusieron entre ella y sus enemigos de carne y hueso; no sabía por que los seguían mandando con ella, los extractores de energía positiva ya no le eran amenaza alguna, su mente era una fortaleza, aunque muchos decían que no le afectaban por que carecía de sentimientos. Conjuro su _patronus_, una nutria de dos metros, sin dificultad alguna; uno de los temas favoritos a especular en Grimmauld Place era en que pensaba Granger para conjurar un patronus tan poderoso; en su rango de visión logro distinguir varios animales plateados, una liebre del triple del tamaño de una normal, un mono araña, un león, un caballo, un delfín y un ciervo.

Al irse los dementores quedo cara a cara con uno de los mortífagos, al contrario de los demás, que iniciaban su ataque con magia, lo pateo en el estomago sacándole el aire haciendo que cayera al suelo, después con un _sectusempra_ lo dejo desangrarse mientras iba al encuentro de otro. Solo estaba atacando de frente, sabía que los hermanos Weasley cuidaban su espalda. El segundo le lanzo un _imperius_ que pudo esquivar con suma facilidad, cuando llego frente a el le redujo la cabeza al tamaño de un limón y uso el único hechizo que aprendiera de Lockhart para quitarle los huesos e impedir que hiciera algo para cambiar su condición; agarro la varita del mortífago y camino dejando la aguada masa con forma humanoide atrás, era cuestión de un par de minutos de que muriera por la falta de oxígeno. Le prendió fuego a la varita que acababa de recoger y la aventó a uno de los lugares que no cubría la mascara de la muerte de su siguiente oponente, los ojos; el grito de dolor fue agudo se trataba de una mujer. Se acerco lo suficiente tomando una rama en el camino, la transformo en una daga larga y atravesó con ella el pecho de la enmascarada, tomo una de sus manos fuertemente de la muñeca haciendo que soltara su varita y la piso partiéndola en dos. Así fue acabando con quien estaba frente a ella, uno a uno fueron cayendo, no tenía la necesidad de pronunciar _Avada Kebadra_ ninguno de los que estaba ahí merecía una muerte tan limpia y tranquila.

A pesar del despliegue de actividad física su respiración era lenta y controlada; al contrario de la de los pelirrojos, que era tan agitada que podía escucharla a pesar de estar separados por varios metros. De su lado ya no había nadie con quien pudiera luchar, volteo y vio como se acercaban más mortífagos hacia ellos.

-Veinticinco- dijo Hermione

-Cincuenta y cinco- grito Bill

-Cuarenta y dos- respondió la voz de Ron a lo lejos. Durante la batalla gritaban el número de mortífagos caídos por escuadrón para tener en cuenta cuantos más los podrían atacar.

Ambos equipos se encontraron; a excepción de una herida en el hombro de Lavender todos estaban intactos. Se escucho el número ciento cinco de las voces de Harry y Luna, con esos ya llevaban doscientos dos; se fueron acercando hasta que se encontraron con los escuadrones Azul y Blanco, no los atacaban y tampoco escuchaban noticias del otro lado eso no significaba nada bueno.

Estaban en lo cierto, de entre las casas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, sorteando los cuerpos de sus aliados avanzaban otros trescientos mortífagos, al centro se alzaba la sobria figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, la mascara no era necesaria; todo mundo sabía que portaba la marca con orgullo. Ron y Luna se miraron y asintieron, de sus varitas salieron dos halos de luz, uno plateado y otro dorado. Angelina, Kingsley, Romilda y Lavender cambiaron lugares por medio de apariciones con Remus, Nymphadora, Fred y Fleur. Era otro de los movimientos estratégicos, cuando veían la situación muy difícil, se concentraban en dos equipos, el dorado comandado por Harry y el plateado con Moody como líder.

Formaron un círculo intercalándose un hombre y una mujer, Harry y Neville juntos. Todos dándose la espalda, era imposible que hirieran a alguien al menos que uno cayera y esa no era una opción. Con una señal de su mano Bellatrix mando a su ejército al ataque. Los maleficios comenzaron a llegar de todas direcciones. Un _protego _al mismo tiempo creo alrededor de ellos una barrera impenetrable que duro medio minuto, tiempo suficiente para el contraataque. Las túnicas negras se iban reduciendo considerablemente, a pesar de la diferencia en cantidad, se veía un buen panorama para el escuadrón dorado. Aguantaron bien el embate enemigo, y cuando la situación comenzaba a verse en igualdad de condiciones, el grito de Neville rompió el ritmo de ataque.

-Hirieron a Neville- grito Bill mientras que, con mucho esfuerzo esquivaba un rayo naranja que le llegaba por la espalda.

-¡Nymph!- se escucho la voz Remus y el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Ha este le siguieron Fred y Ron.

-Rápido, cierren el círculo; Ginny y Fleur ayúdenlos- Hermione dio la orden y Bill, Remus y George desviaron todos los ataques de las dos chicas, en lo que ellas arrastraban los cuerpos al centro, una vez en medio los que quedaban de pie cerraron el círculo dejándolos resguardados de cualquier peligro- No pierdan la calma-

Del otro lado la maquiavélica sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensanchaba, estaba a nada de tenerlos donde quería. Pero el gusto no le duro mucho, vio como la odiosa de Granger conjuraba un hechizo de protección en ella y luego se hincaba poniendo la mano derecha, en la que sostenía la varita, en el suelo; observo con atención como los labios de la asquerosa sangre sucia se movían y luego una barrera violeta envolvía al círculo. Quedo sorprendida, solo una vez había visto ese conjuro. Apunto su varita y realizo el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente y tal como había supuesto este reboto. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Así que has aprendido un nuevo truco?- preguntó estando frente a ella.

-¿Demasiado vieja para pelear? No te he visto hacer nada desde que llegaste- respondió en el mismo tono sin dejar su posición, alrededor de ellas los maleficios seguían volando.

-No hay nada con lo que pueda entretenerme, aunque ahora estamos perdiendo tiempo, este escudo es impenetrable- dijo mirando el aura que los cubría.

-En la casa de tus tíos hay muy buen material-

-Lastima que escoria como tu tengan acceso a el- ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que el sonido de simultaneas apariciones hicieron notar que el escuadrón plateado estaba ahí- La próxima vez nos veremos de frente Granger-

-Eso espero Lestrange-

-No te metas con lo que no puedes controlar, soy demasiado para algo como tu- dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí sin inmutarse de los cuerpos cayendo a sus lados, un aura violeta la envolvía repeliendo los hechizos que la Orden le lanzaba.

Les costo mas de diez minutos derrotar a los mortífagos restantes, algunos serían llevados a donde se realizaban los interrogatorios para ver si podían sacar algo de información. En el suelo estaban Neville, Nymphadora, Fred y Ron; los demás aunque de pie, poseían varias heridas, solo Hermione parecía haber salido sin rasguño alguno. Se juntaron todos rodeando los cuerpos inconscientes, pero con vida; Fleur desabrocho uno de los prendedores de su cabello, el cual todos tocaron, y con la misma frase con la que llegaron salieron del lugar.

Aterrizaron en el salón de dibujo, el cual habían convertido en una enfermería; Mc Gonagall, Parvati, Susan Bones, Arthur y Molly ya estaban ahí; esta última al ver a dos de sus vástagos en las camas ahogo un grito y corrió a revisar al menor de ellos mientras su marido iba con el gemelo. Andrómeda llegó corriendo y vio a su hija inmóvil, no se vio presa del pánico, con toda entereza acerco una silla a lado de donde estaba recostada Nymphadora y con una mano acarició su cara. Neville estaba boca abajo ya sin camisa, dos heridas abiertas le surcaban la espalda, Parvati aplicaba una pomada sobre ellas que haría que se cerraran lo más rápido posible

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que pasó?- ante la pregunta de Hermione, Ginny agacho la cabeza clavando la mirada al piso, la castaña se giro ante ella- Sabes perfectamente que si alguien cae, caemos todos, sino estabas en condiciones de ir me lo hubieras dicho- nadie intervino, había una cosa muy clara, a pesar de su tono solemne Hermione Granger estaba furiosa- Veme a los ojos cuando te hablo Ginevra- la menor del clan Weasley alzo la cara, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lo siento… yo no quería…-

-Alguien pudo morir hoy y solo por un descuido¿te hubiera gustado eso?-

-No, pero yo…-

-Pero nada, con un carajo, lo he dicho claramente, sino pueden no vayan, nadie los esta obligando, prefiero quedarme con tres que sepan lo que hacen y lo que arriesgan a estar vigilando veinte que no saben moverse-

-Déjala ya Granger-

-Tú no te metas Malfoy-

-Creo que es suficiente, dos de sus hermanos están inconscientes como para que alguien le diga que es por su culpa-

-Si están en una cama, es por un error, un error que no debe volver a ocurrir-

-No todos pueden ser como tú-

-Y créeme que me alegro por eso- todos estaban expectantes ninguno de los dos había alzado la voz en ningún momento y aun así se sentía como si hubieran estado gritando.

-Pa… pá- la voz de un niño dio por terminada la discusión, se trataba de Arthur Lois Weasley quien venía en brazos de Katie Bell. Bill sonrió y fue al encuentro de su hijo alzándolo encima de su cabeza para después dárselo a su esposa quien lo abrazo fuertemente y beso sus dos mejillas- Mamá- el pequeño, siguiendo la tradición Weasley, pelirrojo miro todo el cuarto con los ojos llenos de curiosidad buscando a alguien, sonrió en cuanto la encontró- Min- alzo los bracitos para que lo cargaran en dirección a Hermione quien haciendo caso omiso de lo que el niño quería se acerco a él y le acaricio el cabello, luego salió de ahí dejando al infante con un puchero en el rostro.

-¿Alguien vio cuantos thestrals me pasaron encima?- preguntó Fred mientras se sentaba en la cama, Ginny corrió a abrazarlo sacándole una queja- Hermanita creo que me acabas de romper una costilla… Es la primera vez que hago un comentario y nadie se ríe, vamos quiten esa cara de funeral; no hay que estar tristes solo por que Ron sea un holgazán incurable, Tonks tenga la costumbre de despertarse hasta pasado el mediodía y Neville haya confundido una poción para dormir con jugo de calabaza- esta vez logro su cometido sacándoles a todos una risita.

-Gred tiene razón, la casa ha estado baja de animo últimamente- dijo George subiéndose a un taburete para que todos lo vieran- Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para mejorar el ambiente-

-Estas loco estamos en medio de una guerra- Zacharias lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por eso mismo, no todo debe de ser muerte y destrucción-

-En una semana es Navidad- dijo emocionada Romilda.

-Tiene años que no la celebramos- siguió con entusiasmo Parvati.

-Es una idea adorable cariño, pero no estamos para eso- opinó Molly mientras le vendaba la cabeza a Ron.

-Vamos mamá, no hay fecha mejor que esta… Harry cuando fue la última vez que festejamos correctamente Navidad- el mencionado se quedo callado haciendo memoria, la última fiesta decembrina la había vivido en ese mismo lugar, junto con Sirius…

-Hace cinco años- respondió pensando en que la idea era buena, o al menos eso delataba su sonrisa.

-Sería la primera Navidad de Arthur, el año pasado tenía unas semanas de nacido- dijo Fleur con su hijo asintiendo al igual que su padre.

-Y aquí en la casa hay suficientes adornos como para decorar todo Hogsmeade- aporto Andrómeda.

-Además no estaríamos dejando nuestras obligaciones, sabemos que entre los ataques hay diferencia de dos semanas, aun así estaremos vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño- todos voltearon a ver expectantes a ambos líderes de la Orden quienes lo discutieron en murmullos durante un par de minutos.

-Bueno, en vista de que todos estamos de acuerdo Grimmauld Place festejara Navidad- anunció Mc Gonagall ante la algarabía de los demás.

La mayoría salió de la enfermería con un nuevo propósito, dentro solo se quedaron Harry cuidando de Neville; Angelina con Fred, Luna con Ron y Molly pasando de un hijo al otro; Andrómeda y Remus estaban junto a Nymphadora. El primero en despertar fue Neville, justo antes de que Molly se llevara a Fred para darle de comer; Harry ayudo a su amigo quien solo se quejaba al apoyar la espalda. Lo llevo al cuarto que compartía con Dean y Seamus para que descansara mejor y regreso para ver que Ron despertara. Ni el pelirrojo ni Tonks daban señales de querer despertar, habían sido golpeados con cuatro diferentes hechizos, pero sus signos vitales eran estables; sus cuerpos no tenían ninguna marca lo que hacía mas difícil saber donde había impactado el maleficio y por ende no saber donde aplicar o suministrar lo necesario. Hermione se aparecía cada quince minutos, para checar su condición. No fue sino hasta entrada la madrugada que Ron empezó a moverse, su cuerpo lo resintió con una fuerte fiebre que mantuvo a Hermione, Harry y Luna pegados a él. Para el amanecer había regresado a su temperatura normal y media hora después despertó.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo despertando por completo a las personas somnolientas que lo estaban rodeando.

-Hermano te perdiste de la comida y de la cena- dijo Harry haciéndolo sonreír débilmente, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a su mejor amiga en espera de que le dijera algo, pero esta solo le hizo beber una poción y fue donde se encontraba Andrómeda.

-Ronald Weasley, nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto- exclamo Luna con un tono serio que no le pertenecía, Ron se percato de las marcas negras bajo sus ojos y algo dentro de él le decía que no se había despegado de ahí ni un solo momento.

-No puedo prometerte nada- contesto Weasley con un tono heroico.

-Lamentablemente lo se, pero te diré algo que te va a alegrar el día-

-¿A si?- ladeo la cabeza curioso.

-Si quiero Ron, si quiero ser tu novia… estuve pensando mientras estabas dormido y no hay mejor momento que ahora, no tenemos el tiempo comprado… que mas da, soy rara, estoy loca, no te prometo un lugar lleno de _Komenins_ y _Huchos_ pero…- los labios del chico sobre los de ella fueron lo que la hizo callarse.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que son los komenins ni los huchos, pero creo que tendremos el tiempo suficiente para que me lo expliques- la rubia se acerco para volver a besarlo esta vez profundamente.

-Consíganse un cuarto- dijo Harry con una fingida mueca de asco pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Celoso Potter?-

-De ti Weasley, nunca. Vamos te ayudo para llevarte a tu cuarto-

-Que te parece si mejor paramos en la cocina, espero que me hayan dejado algo- con ayuda de su recién nombrada novia se sentó y paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo quien lo ayudo a levantarse y salieron al paso lento del pelirrojo.

Andrómeda estaba desesperada; había visto llegar a todos con heridas y sangre, cortadas abiertas, la piel magullada, cardenales grandes y la ropa rasgada; y a todos los había visto irse, sino totalmente recuperados con la seguridad de que lo harían en cuestión de días. Pero su hija estaba ahí, sin moverse, respiraba, su corazón latía; pero esa energía característica de ella, su risa contagiosa y el brillo de sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el limbo entre los vivos y muertos. Había visto a muchos de sus amigos morir en la guerra, a su familia darle la espalda, el odio de un grupo hacia otro. Muchas veces pensó en huir de esa vida, dejar la magia atrás y empezar de nuevo en una ciudad donde sus ancestros y su apariencia no significaran nada, y lo hizo durante unos meses, pero eso había sido renunciar a ella, lo cual estaba en contra de sus ideales. Dejo su familia no por que quería dejar de ser una Black, siempre lo sería, sino por defender a quien la había sacado de su jaula de oro, Ted.

Nunca se explico como se enamoro de él, un día era un sangre sucia mas que contaminaba el aire que ella respiraba con su sola presencia y al otro era la persona más fascinante que hubiera conocido jamás. No es que en todos los años de relación no hubieran peleado ni una sola vez, Merlín sabía que en ocasiones solo quería transformarlo en un bicho, un pez o algo que se pudiera mantener en un contenedor para no verlo ni escucharlo hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Pero Ted la había salvado, le había enseñado un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada y le había mostrado un sin fin de nuevas posibilidades. Un mundo en el que ser Black no significaba nada, en el que estaba permitido reír tan fuerte como tu garganta lo permitiera, en el que se podía comer con los dedos y caminar descalza; en el que una sonrisa bien dada valía mas que cualquier cantidad de oro o diamantes. Y lo más importante le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida, una razón más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el universo, su hija, su amada Nymphadora.

Su pequeña había llegado en el momento más critico de su vida, no tenía la seguridad económica con la que había crecido, toda su familia la ignoraba, era victima de constantes ataques de los que alguna vez llamo amigos, y estaba dándose cuenta que el amor no era lo único necesario para mantener una relación. Basto con tenerla entre sus brazos y escuchar, aunque fuera su llanto, una sola vez para saber que haría cualquier cosa por ella y que se enfrentaría a quien fuera, incluido todo aquel que llevara su sangre, por ella; y que si estaba a su lado sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Ser madre resulto ser mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, y mas con una niña como Nymphadora. Su hija era un sol, un encanto de pies a cabeza, pero tenía la energía y curiosidad de cinco niños, características que la llevaban a meterse en problemas muy seguido con los vecinos. Muchas veces dudaba si su hija sabía cuanto la amaba, y es que acostumbrada a un ambiente de propiedad y hermetismo no sabía como actuar con su hija. En ocasiones se encontraba odiando a Ted por llevarse de una manera tan cálida y despreocupada con la pequeña lo cual daba como resultado que se odiara a si misma por odiar a su marido. Algunos días la razón de su distanciamiento con la niña se trataba del sorprendente parecido físico con sus hermanas y primos que la sumían en una profunda melancolía al recordar una época de juegos y risas. Al ir creciendo, adquirió más rasgos del lado de su familia, no solo en su cuerpo, sino en el carácter; el sentido de independencia y autosuficiencia, la terquedad, el mal carácter de los Black, pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino cuando estaba enojada. Y el rasgo más predominante de todos, la pasión por defender sus ideales.

Después de renunciar a su apellido, había minimizado su participación en la guerra que estaba en su apogeo, aunque era muy difícil teniendo a dos hermanas y uno de tus primos como mortífagos, y al otro como auror. Además de que su credibilidad estaba por los suelos, al parecer solo un Black huyendo de su familia tenía cupo en el bando de los buenos, y ese lugar le pertenecía a Sirius, no importaba que ella estuviera casada con un descendiente de muggles y tuviera una hija con él, muchos siempre sospecharían de donde estaba puesta su lealtad. Su salida definitiva del conflicto llegó la noche en que los Potter murieron y culparon a su primo. Como podían imaginar que el haría algo como eso, si desde que aprendió a hablar se había rehusado al termino sangre sucia. ¿Por que Dumbledore con todas sus influencias no le había arreglado un juicio? el lo conocía desde niño, sabía que los Potter eran su familia y aun así dejo que se lo llevaran a Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió. Nunca volvió a ver a su hija llorar como el día en que le dijo que Padfoot no volvería en mucho tiempo. Nymphadora adoraba a Sirius, y la maldita guerra se lo había quitado, ese día juro que nunca un enfrentamiento se inmiscuiría en la vida de su hija.

La paz volvió con el tiempo, y el colegio llego para Nymphadora, el primer año fue normal, la emoción y entusiasmo con la que inicia esa etapa; los que siguieron fueron extraños, como si Nymphadora fuera una en casa y otra en Hogwarts. Fue hasta antes de iniciar séptimo que ella insistió en que la llamaran Tonks; en el que los rasgos de su sangre se borraron de cuerpo y cambiaron por colores de cabello estrafalarios, narices de diversas formas y ojos de diferentes tonos; también fue al final de ese año en el que ella anunció su decisión de ingresar a la Academia de Aurores. Eso no le preocupo, al contrario le gusto la seguridad con la que Nymphadora lo dijo. El problema inicio cuatro años después cuando llego alegre con la noticia de que ingresaría a la Orden del Fénix, de inmediato y recordando la última vez que un miembro de su familia estuvo en esa organización se opuso rotundamente. Así dio inicio su primer enfrentamiento por una razón real entre ellas dos. Ver a su hija sostener su posición era como tener a su hermana mayor frente a ella explicándole por que debían apoyar a Voldemort; el mismo fervor pero por causas contrarias. Al final del día llegaron a un acuerdo, pero aun así ambas sintieron que habían perdido algo. Las dos tenían razón: conforme Nymphadora se inmiscuía, escuchaba más los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcissa y haciendo lo más lógico regresaba a casa esperando que su madre le diera información sobre ellas; pero fiel a su palabra Andrómeda nunca dijo nada. Esa era la razón por la que Nymphadora le tenía resentimiento. No sabía que sí ella no decía nada, no era por que no la quisiera ayudar, sino por que había visto que la Orden no era tan buena, o al menos mientras estaba al mando de Dumbledore, como se jactaba de ser. Habían liberado a un renombrado mortífago y condenado a un fiel auror.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, ni las riñas, ni sus puntos de vista diferentes, ni el resentimiento, ni los Black, ni la Orden… nada. Solo quería verla abrir los ojos, escuchar su risa igual a la Ted, verla tirar el azúcar al endulzar su té, golpear a alguien por accidente mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos deportivos que tanto amaba, escuchar _Angie_ o _Bohemian Rhapsody_ a todo volumen…

-No te preocupes va a despertar- escucho la voz de Hermione, pero solo tenía ojos para su hija.

-Es una mujer muy fuerte- ahora hablo Remus, realmente quería creerles pero ya era casi un día y Nymphadora parecía querer volverla loca como cuando era una niña y se desaparecía de la casa por horas.

Se quedo dormida con la mano de su hija entre sus manos, fue hasta el atardecer que sintió movimiento y rápidamente regresaron sus sentidos. No creía que fuera posible que existiera algo peor que verla postrada en una cama, pero en cuanto empezó a convulsionar supo que el infierno no se andaba con rodeos. Entre Remus y Hermione la sostuvieron mientras Luna le daba un par de pociones y le suministraba con una jeringa muggle un liquido naranja que emanaba humo café. Ya caída la noche se encontraba dormitando cuando escucho claramente su voz, oyó como la llamaban dos veces más y acabo por despertarse.

-¿Qué paso ma'?- un saludo típico de ella y vio su sonrisa a pesar del dolor que su rostro evidenciaba.

-Como siempre dándome problemas- respondió de manera alegre haciendo que Nymphadora intentara encoger los hombros.

-Solo quiero pedirte dis…-

-Ahora no, después hablaremos, hay tiempo suficiente- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acaricio lentamente depositando un beso en su frente, por un momento Tonks se sintió como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera enferma de gripe, recibiendo los cariños de su madre… como había extrañado la sensación- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de comer?-

-Quédate, nosotros lo traeremos¿cierto Remus?- el hombre asintió y salió junto con Hermione dejándolas solas.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo fijamente, ambas conteniendo las lagrimas, ambas deseando decir algo pero sin saber como empezar. Realmente no importaba ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, entre ellas dos siempre era cuestión de tiempo, pero ahora las dos tenían abiertas las puertas para hablar. Andrómeda rió, tal vez lo del milagro de la Navidad no era solo un mito después de todo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Al fin despues de casi dos meses sin actualizar aquí esta el tercer capítulo!!! Pero que mejor fecha que hacerlo a horas del estreno de la película cinco en México (12 de julio a las 00:00 hrs) por cierto ya tengo mi boleto jajaja, y a un par de semanas de Deathly Hollows (que igual ya compre :P)... Jajaja, Bueno volviendo al fic tuvimos la primera parte del porque Nymphadora y Andromeda no se hablan, y digo primera parte, por que aun hay mucho que conocer del pasado de Tonks, y de Meda ¿alguna vez sirvio a la Orden?. Y que me dicen de Cho, estupida no es, por algo estuvo en Ravenclaw; aunque si es algo tonta al atreverse a meter con Hermione. Y Seamus, un corazón roto mas, al parecer la misión de Granger es enamorar a los hombres de Grimmauld Place; aunque hay que agradecer al irlandes por traer la información, oficialmente empieza la busqueda del heredo Black. Me gusto la batalla de Portsmouth, no se a uds, y Hermione no es alguien que quisiera de enemigo, realmente es otra persona; pobres de Neville, Tonks, Fred y Ron... y el hechizo que uso Hermione probablemente vuelva a aparecer y tal vez sepamos que fue lo que le paso a Ginny para que rompiera el círculo... El hijo de Bill y Fleur un encanto y una belleza, veremos mas de el en el siguiente capitulo y por la forma en que la busco parece muy cercano a nuestra querida castaña. Ella y Draco discutiendo de manera civilizada, realmente los inmaduros estudiantes de Hogwarts quedaron atrás. Por fin Luna le dio la tan esperada respuesta a Ron, solo espero que no se arrepienta despues, aunque al parecer solo necesitaba un ligero empujoncito para tomar su decisión... 

Así es que para el proximo episodio tendremos las primeras visitas a las posibles Helenas, una platica pendiente entre madre e hija, un poco de Harry y Hermione, mas recuerdos Black y por supuesto Navidad!!!

_**La Paix: **literalmente La paz en frances, quien es mas pacifico en estado __stand by que Remus Lupin  
**Della Guerra:** de la guerra en italiano  
**I reali:** la realeza ó de la realeza, igual en italiano, y es que vamos los integrantes de este ecuadron se comportan como si fueran reyes y princesas  
**Ron's Angels:** claramente tomado de la exitosa serie Charlie's Angels  
**Pro vita, pro spes:** "por la vida, por la esperanza" (latin) me parecio una buena frase para estos tiempos de guerra_

El HMS Cornwall como ya dije es un barco de la Marina Inglesa, escogí que el traslador al Portsmouth fuera un modelo a escala de este navío, ya que durante mucho tiempo Portsmouth fue el puerto mas importante de Inglaterra y actual mente es la base de la Naval Inglesa.

Nos vemos pronto, o al menos eso espero... vayan a ver la pelicula y compren el libro!!!, y si alguien tiene un mejor summary bienvenido sea jajajaja

_**Kari Kauffman  
**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**:..: A Black Mystery :..: **

_**Capitulo 4**_

Era una noche de invierno demasiado tétrica, reinaba un silencio sepulcral que no daba indicios de vida por los alrededores; la nieve caía en enormes copos, el viento helado calaba los huesos, la falta de luz era tal que no se podría distinguir absolutamente nada aunque estuviera delante de sus narices. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera abandonado la poca seguridad que brindaba su hogar para adentrarse a lo desconocido del bosque; sin embargo acobijadas por las condiciones tres personas caminaban a prisa por el sendero mal trecho sin dejar huella de su paso.

Andaban una tras de la otra, con paso firme, las capas cubriéndoles de los pies a la cabeza sin dejar saber donde residían sus lealtades, a los Mortífagos ó a la Orden, pero eso no importaba mucho, nadie saldría a su encuentro. El sonido de su respiración quedaba opacado por el ruido del aire que se colaba entre los arboles. Estaban usando un hechizo antiquísimo para no perderse, en donde solo podían sentir la presencia de quien estaba frente y detrás.

Había sido idea de Andrómeda usarlo recordando sus tiempos de Hogwarts y sus escapadas nocturnas al bosque prohibido o a Hogsmeade; que diferente era el propósito de esta ocasión, estaba en una misión que probablemente definiría al ganador de la guerra. Delante de ella estaba Luna y a la cabeza Hermione, cuyo rastro mágico era tan fuerte que incluso ella podía notarlo cuando en teoría solo la joven Lovegood tenía que ser capaz de percibirlo. Llevaban horas caminando y todavía faltaban más. Las dos mujeres avante de ella empezaron a cansarse o al menos eso delataba el hecho de que su marca mágica se hacía más débil por cada segundo que pasaba. Empezó a caminar más rápido, no era normal ese desvanecimiento repentino. Pero fue en un respiro que ambas esencias desaparecieron.

Estaba claro que no se habían aparecido, esa acción dejaba un ligero halo y tenía un peculiar sonido. Temió una emboscada, pero antes de pensara en hacer algo una sensación de vacio la lleno. El miedo empezaba a inundar cada fibra de su ser, su respiración se agito y el pulso se le acelero, peo aun así, reteniendo el deseo de salir corriendo, comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

-Se que estas aquí- dijo deteniéndose por completo sus palabras dirigidas a nadie en especifico, sabía que alguien las había separado y solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacerlo tan sutilmente. Notó unas manos en sus hombros y como se acercaban a ella por la espalda.

-Tanto tiempo Meda- murmuraron en su oído; a su cuerpo lo lleno un escalofrío involuntario- ¿Aun puedo llamarte así cierto?- pregunto una voz fría y dura que hizo que sus músculos se tensaran.

-Bellatrix- dijo en un suspiro, inmovilizada.

-¿No más Bella para mí?- el tono de falsa tristeza no paso desapercibido, el peso en sus hombros se fue y de pronto la luz la cegó.

Estaba en medio del bosque, un camino donde apenas cabrían dos personas; los arboles eran altísimos dejando apenas unos espacios por donde se veía el cielo; el follaje así como todo lo demás estaba cubierto de nieve; todo era negro salvo el lugar en el que estaban que se iluminaba como si el sol estuviera justo arriba de ellas. Y entonces la vio, ahí estaba, tan solo a unos pasos; alta e imponente como siempre lo había sido. Pero mucho distaba la mujer que tenía en frente a la joven de férreos ideales que había dejado en casa de sus padres.

-Te ves bien, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mí, créeme Azkaban no es el mejor lugar para pasar catorce años de tu vida- Andrómeda sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Los cambios eran evidentes: estaba pálida, la piel se le pegaba a los huesos, su cabello descuidado y sucio, los dientes amarillentos mostrando una perversa sonrisa; pero a pesar de todo, su hermana seguía luciendo vestigios de la belleza de su juventud, haciéndola poseedora de un atractivo singular… una seducción peligrosa- ¿Que pasa? Recuerdo que solías ser muy elocuente, incluso la última vez que te vi me dejaste muy claros algunos puntos- cerró los ojos, la última vez que hablaron fue después de la muerte de Regulus y antes de que a ella y a Sirius los encerraran.

-¿Qué quieres?- habló al fin, recobrándose del estupor del momento y retomando su postura, quitando la cara de sorpresa y poniéndose nuevamente en alerta.

-Al fin reaccionas, creí que tanto tiempo con el maldito sangre sucia te afectaría permanentemente-

-No tengo tu tiempo¿Qué quieres?- repitió ya mas firme.

-¿Creí que eras neutral? Y ahora estas ayudando a la Orden. La misma orden que metió a tu querido primo a la cárcel sabiendo que era inocente, la orden que te puso tantos obstáculos que tuviste que dejar tu trabajo en el Ministerio, la orden que puso a tu hija en la línea de fuego cuando no estaba preparada, la orden que mato a nuestra hermana. ¡Esperaba mas de ti!- el enojo era evidente en su cara.

-Los mortífago tampoco han sido tan leales contigo, si no me equivoco ellos fueron los que mataron a Regulus y a Sirius, los que no defendieron a Narcissa… Además quien dice que estoy en la Orden, solo los estoy ayudando a encontrar algo en lo que ambos estamos interesados, reconozco que tu señor esta ganando, pero ellos tienen un grupo de investigación que ambas sabemos, no se compara a ninguno- empuño su varita, en cualquier momento su hermana se lanzaría contra ella para descargar años de furia, pero a contrario de cualquier reacción que esperaba, Bellatrix hizo gala de su voluble personalidad y sonrió para luego soltar una risa que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte, es casi como si estuviera con la verdadera Andrómeda-

-Sí solo querías estar segura de que lado estaba, creo que ya acabaste así que déjame ir- empezó a caminar pero cuando paso junto a ella, sin saber realmente por que, se detuvo.

-Aun no se si es muy estúpido o muy inteligente de tu parte mantenerte neutral; pero es claro que no es eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. Quiero saber como va la investigación, y no es necesario que finjas sorpresa ni que trates de hacerme dudar, ambas sabemos de lo que estoy hablando. Y bien dijiste tu, la Orden tiene el mejor equipo de búsqueda- se miraba las uñas de forma indiferente pero con el esbozo de una sonrisa altiva.

-¿Y por que crees que te diría algo?- pregunto sin voltear a verla, sabía que iba a intentar convencerla.

-Primero diría que por que somos familia, pero se que eso no significa nada para ti, ya lo has demostrado antes. Después diría que por que eres neutral, así que no estarías traicionando a tus aliados puesto que no tienes; pero eso tampoco te convencería. Mi siguiente opción sería decirte que acaban de venir de ver al posible heredero pero que fue en vano por que no es la persona que estamos buscando, pero tú tienes a tu favor la identidad de los otros vástagos. Y por ultimo te diría que yo ya lo encontré y que solo necesito que me confirmes si es cierto- Andrómeda volteo a ver unos ojos grises que brillaban con malicia.

-Si ya lo hubieras encontrado no estarías pidiendo la ayuda de una traidora- respondió escogiendo cada una de sus palabras, acababa de caer en su juego y sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

-No te confundas querida hermana, para mi eres y seguirás siendo una traidora; pero la victoria en la guerra se obtiene con alianzas. Y si lo piensas bien yo te estoy ofreciendo todo¿Qué tienes que perder?- Andrómeda no contesto- A diferencia tuya yo si lo conocí y se quien es su madre, pero Regulus se encargo de sacarlo de mi memoria, y aun tengo bastantes espacios en blanco; reconozco que hizo un magnifico trabajo con su _Obliviate_. En realidad solo necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño hechizo- se quedaron calladas mientras la menor de las hermanas consideraba sus opciones; Bellatrix sabía que aceptaría, podría haberle dado la espalda a toda su familia, renunciar al apellido y no portar la marca, pero Meda Black era incapaz de tener la respuesta de cualquier pregunta tan cerca y dejarla ir, siempre tenía que saberlo todo.

-¿Cuándo iremos a verlo?- la mortífago sonrió triunfante.

-Nunca-

-¿Pero entonces…?- cortó su pregunta volteándose hacia ella.

-No es necesario, en el fondo tú también sabes quien es pero aun no lo aceptas, lo crees imposible; has visto de lo que es capaz y su potencial te tiene maravillada; claro que tan solo te ha dado una prueba de su inteligencia y poder. Además debes de admitir que se ve como nosotros, incluso piensa y actúa como un Black; tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo que se trae en la sangre no se puede esconder- puso sus manos en Andrómeda, una en la frente y la otra en el pecho a la altura del corazón- Cuando te decidas a creerlo, me confirmaras que estoy en lo cierto- murmuro una serie de frases y un brillo plateado salió de sus manos- Y cuando tu lo sepas, yo lo sabré; creo que recuerdas el conjuro que acabo de hacer- retiro sus manos del cuerpo de su hermana y esta cayó de rodillas- Hasta la próxima vez Meda, _Tojours p__ur_- la oscuridad la envolvió nuevamente, aunque fue solo por unos segundos, dos brillos se acercaban a ella, no era nada comparado a lo que había hecho su hermana, pero bien sabía que se trataban de un par de _lumus_

-Andrómeda ¿eres tu?- pregunto la voz de Luna, quiso contestar pero no pudo.

-Es ella Luna- respondió la voz de Hermione, quien ya la ayudaba a ponerse de pie- ¿Fue Lestrange?- asintió un par de veces- Ya saben que estamos aquí, ya no hay razón para no aparecernos; vamos a Bristol, de ahí a Grimmauld- las tres brujas desaparecieron con el peculiar sonido de esta acción, dejando el camino entre Birmingham y Bristol solitario una vez mas.

* * *

_Una misión en una__ciudad__ muggle, no había trabajo que le gustara más a Luna Lovegood que__ ir al mundo no mágico.__ E__n __primer lugar tenía la oportunidad de salir del confinamiento y presión __que significaba__ Grimmauld Place. __N__o __tenía que preocuparse por los mortífagos, ni po__r pelear, ni mantenerse a salvo;__ Voldemort atacaba para acabar con la ciudad entera, y por ahora su objetivo __era Ipswich.__ Y __por ultimo, amaba la comida rápida.__Le dio un par de monedas al señor __que le entregaba su __hot dog__, con tocino, bañado en salsa de tomate, un__ toque de mostaza y sin cebolla, para luego dirigirse __con sus dos compañeras._

_Era de suponerse que todos en la calle voltearan a verlas, no siempre se veía una tercia __donde sus miembros fueran __tan di__stintos__; ella por su parte vestía unos pantalones holgados negros que tenían bolsas por todos lados y un par de cadenas que colgaban del lado derecho, los zapatos deportivos que todos traían__ negros con las puntas blancas, una blusa manga larga__ amarilla, una chamarra __verde __con capucha, encima de esta otra chamarra __acolchada naranja oscuro y un gorro negro con una calavera. Hermione __por su parte estaba ataviada con un pantalón de pana café ligeramente acampanado, botas de tacón alto un par de tonos más oscuros, un suéter de cuello alto color crema, una bufanda tejida azul oscuro, un abrigo miel de piel que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y el cabello atado en una descuidada coleta alta que dejaba un par de bucles en su cara__ en una de sus manos un humeante vaso de café. A Andrómeda solo podría describirla una palabra, elegancia; no importaba en que mundo se encontrara, siempre se las arreglaba para verse con un toque de sofisticación que era imposi__ble copiar; un abrigo largo hasta la pantorrilla de cachemira blanco cerrado por completo, los guantes de piel azul marino que hacían juego con sus zapatos de punta y su pantalón de lino, llevaba el pelo suelto y unos lentes de sol anchos._

_Las tres llevaban toda la mañana __en __la acera de la entrada del parque de un tranquilo vecindario__, vigilaban un edificio en particular, el que__ estaba justamente en la esquina.__ S__egún__ su información el chico no tardaría en salir y entonces ellas tendrían la oportunidad de platicar con su madre. Al fin después de horas de espera la puerta principal se abrió dejando salir a un joven con la mitad del uniforme de hockey puesto, una maleta y un bastón, esperaron a que se alejara lo suficiente para poder entrar._

_Cruzaron la calle y entraron sin preocupación, subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y buscaron la puerta número ciento veinte. Luna toco ligeramente._

_-Un momento- escucharon__ la respuesta desde el interior. __N__o__ tardo mucho para que abrieran la puerta- ¿Qué desean?- preguntó amable__mente una mujer que aparentaba cuarenta años, su cabello era liso de un castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules_

_-¿Usted es Hayle Minna Bristow?- preguntó Andrómeda quitándose los lentes, como respuesta ella asintió levemente- Hemos venido a hacerle unas preguntas, creo que sabe que es esto- las tres sacaron su varita y la señora ahogo un grito_

_-Entren por favor- las tres brujas lo hicieron; el departamento era pequeño pero confortable, tenía una pequeña chimenea enfrente de la sala y un pequeño balcón que dejaba entrar luz natural al comedor, en las paredes había fotos mostrándola a ella y a un niño de cabello negro, __ojos azules y una gran sonrisa__, trofeos de hockey y rugby en una esquina- __Siéntense, __¿Quieren algo de beber?-_

_-No gracias, perdón por presentarnos en su casa así, mi nombre es Andrómeda Tonks, ella es Luna Lovegood- la chica de su derecha sonrió- Y ella es Hermione Granger- la aludida siguió con su mirada fija en la anfitriona- Ir directo al punto es extremadamente descortés, pero me temo que en nuestra situación no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder el tiempo; queremos hacerle preguntas de su vida anterior, preguntas que conciernen a su hijo-_

_-__¡__Son parte de ellos verdad, son mortífagos, salgan de aquí, no se llevaran a Blake!__- se paro exaltada buscando algo ente los cajones de la cocina, sacó su varita y les apunto_

_-Cálmese señora Bristow, no somos mortífagos- las tres se levantaron las mangas de los dos brazos_

_-¡Eso fue hace años, bien podría ser que ahora tengan la marca en otro lugar!- dijo sin dejar de apuntar_

_-Si fuéramos mortífagos ya estaría muerta- dijo Her__mione volviendo a tomar su lugar tranquilamente, pasando por alto la escena frente a ella__- Ahora si me hace el favor de sentarse podremos hablar sobre Blake- tal vez fue la serenidad con que lo dijo o el hecho de que su __presencia imponía obediencia, __pero Hayle fue a sentarse frente a ellas, esta vez con varita en mano_

_-El no sabe nada, no les puede servir de nada- dijo defensivamente mientras veía a los ojos a Andrómeda_

_-¿No sabe que es mago?-__ pregunto Luna_

_-Eso si lo sabe, pero no tiene varita, no fue a Hogwarts, y antes de que me digan algo, el lo decidió, déjenlo en paz, hemos vivido felices sin __contacto con el mundo mágico-_

_-Si su hijo es a quien buscamos, es importante e inevitable que regrese¿el padre de su hijo es Regulus Black?- ante la pregunta de Meda la señora parpadeo un par de veces_

_-__¿Qué?... ¡No!... El nombre de su padre __jamás lo sabré y __realmente __me alegro- contesto clavando la mirada a sus manos_

_-¿Qué quiere decir?-_

_-El padre de Blake fue un mortífago, Terrance Dewald, o al __menos así me dijo que se llamaba.__ E__n __ese tiempo yo era una niña, acababa de salir de Hogwarts, aun no comprendía lo terrible de la guerra, era in__genua__ y creía en cualquier cosa__; supongo que eso le parec__ió divertido.__ L__o __conocí en la librería y salimos un par de semanas antes de que me encontrara perdidamente enamor__ada de él; era muy guapo, alto,__ de cabello negro y ojos cafés__. C__reí __que sería algo duradero pero luego de cumplir un mes empezó a cambiar, estaba muy agresivo, iba a extrañas __reuniones__, siempre estaba ocupado. Una noche fui a la casa de mis padres, habíamos quedado de vernos ahí para cenar; cuando llegue estaba todo oscuro; entre preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando llegue a la cocina ahí estaba él sentado, jugando con su varita, una risa en el rostro, a sus pies el cuerpo de mis papás. Se levanto y me dio una bofetada y luego me torturó mientras se reía a todo pulmón; cuando creí que no podría resistir mas se detuvo, me dijo "Estúpida sangre sucia,__ creiste que yo me podía fijar en una basura como tu__". No se por que no me mato, __ahora se__ que tuve suerte. Llegaron los Aurores y se llevaron a mis padres y yo decidí irme a Italia a olvidarme de todo, me cambie de nombre, solo conserve mi apellido; fue a los dos meses que me entere que estaba embarazada de Blake, tuve dudas hasta que nació y supe que no podría odiarlo nunca, aun cuando el parecido con su padre es demasiado. Regresamos a Inglaterra cuando el cumplió cinco años, cuando estuve segura que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado realmente se había ido- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Luna se acerco y le __puso una mano en el hombro, con la otra le ofreció __su pañuelo_

_-En verdad lo lamentamos, no era nuestra intensión hacerle recordar algo que le causara tanto dolor- la dueña de la casa lloro unos minutos más_

_-No las culpo, no sabían nada- dijo ya mas relajada__ reteniendo los sollozos__- ¿A quien están buscando?-_

_-A mi sobrino, es hijo de mi primo Regulus y d__e una de las gemelas Riechestein.__U__sted__ y Blake encajaban perfectamente con la descripción, le pido disculpas una vez más-_

_-Ya le dije que no debe de preocuparse por eso. Yo fui compañera de casa de Helena, una alumna brillante, siempre la pri__mera, las mejores calificaciones. A__ndaba__p__ara todos lados con su gemela y Regulus__, una lastima que haya desaparecido después de la graduación-__ después vino un silencio incomodo que Hermione se apresuro a romper_

_-Bueno, no la interrumpiremos mas, sentimos todas las__ molestias que le hemos causado__- las tres se pararon y salieron de ahí tan rápido como habían llegado__ logrando evitar cualquier cuestionamiento_

_-¿Dijo la verdad?- preguntó la mayor de las mujeres__ mientras caminaban hacia al centro del parque_

_-Así es, no fue nada difícil entrar a su mente-_

_-No todos pueden dominar la Oclumencia como tu Mione- dijo Luna con una sonrisa- Andrómeda no te preocupes¿no esperabas encontrarlos en la primera visita?, ni siquiera un Black tiene tanta suerte-_

_-Uno menos, __todavía están Donegal y Manchester por ver-_

_-Después de Navidad Granger, por el momento hay que ir a casa- aunque no dijo nada, se notaba que consideraba la idea una perdida de tiempo._

* * *

En Grimmauld Place todos corrían, estaban un día de Noche Buena y aun faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Pero a pesar de las prisas y del trabajo acumulado, nadie se quejaba o estaba enojado. Todo era por una simple razón: el aire que se respiraba en la antigua residencia era completamente diferente al que había prevalecido durante tantos años. Nadie recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habían visto sonrisas sinceras en vez de suspiros y sonrisas de alivio al ver a llegar a alguien vivo de un encuentro. Todos estaban alegres y ansiosos; eran más amables los unos con los otros, incluso trataban de evitar rencillas. Ya habían notado a la severa Mc Gonagall y al impasible Moody reírse un par de veces. Parecía que cada quien regresaba a su edad y carácter natural, dejando a un lado el modo tan cruel en el que habían tenido que madurar debido a las catástrofes que habían vivido en tan corto lapso de tiempo. 

Fred, George y Lee Jordan se paseaban por toda la casa poniendo sus diminutas bengalas que darían un espectáculo de luces la noche de la celebración. Las chicas, específicamente Romilda, Lavender y Parvati, colgaban muérdago por todos los rincones de la casa. Angelina y Katie habían organizado grupos dedicados a decorar específicamente un lugar de la mansión, con la finalidad de que ningún cuarto quedara sin adornar, Andrómeda tenía razón, las cajas de objetos navideños que había eran suficientes como para decorar un centro comercial. El salón de fiestas era el que mas gente tenía trabajando en el; era casi tan grande como el gran comedor de Hogwarts, había quienes limpiaban a fondo paredes, candelabros y pisos; otros se encargaban de la decoración poniendo guirnaldas, coronas, escarcha, figuras de Papá Noel, y demás. Justin y Dean, que tenían ascendencia muggle, conectaban un equipo de sonido que Mundungus Fletcher juraba no había robado, y que con un par de hechizos ya no solo tocaba discos compactos sino que sintonizaba las pocas transmisoras mágicas que quedaban. Y por supuesto en una de las esquinas se alzaba un pino de dos metros que les había llevado Oliver Wood un día anterior y que ahora era decorado por una convaleciente Nymphadora, Padma, Neville y Fleur mientras el pequeño Arthur corría tambaleándose por todo el lugar bajo la mirada vigilante de su madre. A un lado del árbol había una especie de buzón (en realidad era una silla rota transformada) para dejar tarjetas, ese simple detalle sería el regalo navideño ya que nadie podía salir a comprar nada y dudaban que alguien tuviera el dinero suficiente para hacerlo; aun así unos cuantos paquetes envueltos en brillantes colores estaban a los pies del árbol, casi todos dirigidos al mas pequeño de la casa, uno que otro había encargado que le trajeran algo del exterior, de los lugares en los que el régimen de Voldemort aun no estaba establecido. Tal era el caso de Ron, que le había pedido a Viktor Krum algo para su novia.

La cocina era otro de los lugares que era digno de ver. A diario Molly Weasley tenía una tarea difícil para poder tener abastecida la alacena gracias a las limitaciones de la guerra, y sin embargo parecía que había conseguido todo lo necesario para preparar la cena de Navidad en proporciones para un batallón. Ya casi tenía todos los ingrediente y condimentos gracias a que Seamus Finnigan, Roger Davies y Michael Corner estaban dispuestos a salir en busca de ellos (suponía que lo hacían en el _mercado negro_), pero estaba tan agradecida que hizo caso omiso cuando en uno de sus cargamentos llegaron cajas de whiskey de fuego, hidromiel de especies, ron de grosellas, vodka de pimienta y cervezas de mantequilla, y los diez paquetes de tabaco que sabía irían a parar a manos de casi todos los habitantes de la casa incluidos sus hijos.

Harry tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no podía evitar sentirse animado al ver a todos tan alegres, la casa jamás había estado tan viva. Tanto era su entusiasmo que estar caminando junto a Draco Malfoy parecía no importarle. No era que tuviera un problema con el ex Slytherin, por lo menos ya no, pero nunca llegarían a formar un lazo de amistad; ambos se respetaban y bastaba con eso.

Entraron a uno de los baños en desuso donde esperarían a que Hermione, Luna y Andrómeda regresaran. Sí todo salía como lo planeado su traslador las aparecería ahí en dos minutos. Las mujeres llevaban casi tres días fuera; normalmente no salían a ese tipo de misiones, pero el sentido de confidencialidad esta vez era mas que necesario y quien mejor que la líder del escuadrón negro para encabezar la tarea. Eso no le evitaba estar preocupado, no era que no confiara en su capacidad de defenderse, pero Hermione era uno de los objetivos principales de Voldemort y eso no lo dejaba en paz.

-Granger es capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino- Harry volteo a ver a Draco, lo mas seguro es que su cara hubiera evidenciado en que estaba pensando- Además Andrómeda esta con ella, no tendrá nuestra edad, pero no deja de ser una bruja hábil; y también tienen a Lovegood, que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolver cualquier situación de peligro-

El no dijo nada, sabía que Malfoy no se enojaría, es mas, estaba seguro de que lo último que deseaba era iniciar una conversación, pero aun así agradeció el gesto.

Draco Malfoy había sido uno de los hechos mas insólitos que había traído la guerra; recordaba perfectamente cuando se apareció en Godric's Hollow, una de las bases principales de la Orden, para decirle que quería unirse a ellos. En primer lugar todos estaban impresionados y desconcertados con la facilidad que había roto los escudos y los hechizos protectores alrededor de la antigua casa de los Potter, pero fue cuestión de segundos en el que alzaron sus varitas y las apuntaron hacia el. Nadie pronuncio algún encantamiento o hizo movimiento alguno, solo lo miraban con recelo. Lo que sabían de él es que era mortífago y había sido la mente detrás de la incursión a Hogwarts la fatídica noche en la que murió Dumbledore. El siguiente movimiento del único heredero Malfoy los lleno de confusión, metiendo su mano entre su túnica saco su varita y la tiro al suelo, estaba completamente desarmado, era imposible que un chico de dieciocho años sobreviviera a veinte personas que deseaban hacerle pagar aquel crimen que había dado fin a la vida de su líder. Después de minutos de discutir entre ellos decidieron darle una oportunidad, sabían que bien podría ser una trampa, ya había pasado antes con Snape, pero por el momento necesitaban la información que el tenía.

Fue solo tres semanas después que su lealtad fue puesta en duda, un ataque sorpresa a Godric's Hollow, que acabo con la vida de diez elementos y dejo imposibilitado el uso de esa casa. No huyo junto con los demás mortífagos, espero a que los gemelos Weasley lo aparecieran junto con ellos en Grimmauld Place. Todos estaban de acuerdo de que si alguien había dado su locación ese había sido Malfoy. No le iban a dar oportunidad de hablar lo matarían en ese mismo instante, y así lo hubieran hecho si Hermione Granger no se hubiera puesto entre el y la Orden. En un inicio creyeron que ella lo haría, para eso entonces Hermione ya tenía un año de haberse convertido en la impasible mujer que era ahora. Pero en vez de tomar su varita y pronunciar la mortífera maldición lo miró a los ojos y le pregunto si el había dicho algo, el lo negó rotundamente y su palabra fue suficiente para que ella le creyese y apelara por su inocencia y por su permanencia en la Orden. Aun hoy, dos años después, seguía la duda del por que lo había defendido. Pero ese día se había creado un vínculo entre ellos dos que probablemente jamás se rompería.

Los demás terminaron por confiar en él cuando durante un ataque, y sin importarle revelar su doble identidad protegió el inconsciente cuerpo de Luna Lovegood con el suyo dejando en claro a los mortífagos con quien estaba trabajando. Un par de meses después salió de Grimmauld Place sin decir nada a nadie para regresar a los dos días, lleno de cicatrices y sus ropas manchadas con tierra y sangre, con el cuerpo de una moribunda Narcissa en sus brazos. No se despego de ella ninguno de los dos días que duro con vida en la mansión. Fue una mañana de octubre en la que Narcissa Black fue enterrada bajo la presencia de Harry, Hermione, Luna y su hijo en el mausoleo de los Black, que siguiendo la tradición de la familia era una edificación de exquisitos acabados y grandes dimensiones; ahora yacía a lado de Orión, Cygnus, Alphard, Walburga, Regulus, la estela sin cuerpo de Sirius y muchos otros pertenecientes a la dinastía de Tojours pours. Después de eso nunca más se había vuelto dudar del Slytherin.

Harry sonrió tristemente, sabía que Draco había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su madre, y que sus visitas al cementerio no eran continuas, pero desde la llegada de Andrómeda se desaparecía una vez a la semana; sabía que iba a visitarla, una vez lo había seguido para estar seguro, y luego juró jamás volverse a inmiscuir en sus asuntos.

Un ruido estruendoso lleno el pequeño cuarto y ante ellos aparecieron las tres brujas que habían estado esperando, aunque la condición en la que llegaron lo asusto un poco. Andrómeda estaba en medio sujeta por Hermione a su izquierda y Luna a su derecha.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Malfoy mientras se ponía en el lugar de Luna dejando que esta descansara.

-Un encuentro con tu encantadora tía- contestó Hermione dejando que Harry hiciera lo mismo que Draco- Pero no paso nada, aun así tuvimos que acelerar el regreso aunque teníamos que esperar a que el traslador se activara, hay que llevarla al salón de dibujo-

-No es necesario, solo necesito comer un poco- los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí, la voz de la señora Tonks se oía muy débil.

-¿Estas segura Andy?- preguntó Luna mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí, solo necesito reponer energía- y así lo hicieron, con mucho cuidado Meda, apoyándose en Harry y Draco, camino por los corredores y bajo por las escalaras hasta entrar a la cocina donde la ayudaron a sentarse.

-¿Por Merlín, que paso?- Molly se acerco apresurada con un paño húmedo, tomo la cara de Andrómeda y la limpio con sutileza, mientras los demás se acomodaban en la mesa.

-No es nada Molly, de verdad, solo necesito comer- no falto decir otra cosa, la matriarca Weasley corrió hacia una de las tantas ollas que estaban en la estufa y le sirvió un plato grande de sopa, luego repitió la operación con Luna quien agradeció silenciosamente, y Hermione a quien corto antes de que dijera algo- No quiero que me digas que no tienes hambre, llevas semanas sin comer bien, estas pálida y estas perdiendo peso. Quiero ver el fondo del plato- sin hacer objeción alguna la Gryffindor tomo su cuchara y la hundió en el caldo.

Comieron en silencio, Andrómeda poco a poco recuperaba el color de su piel y el brillo de su mirada. Al acabar con la sopa, Molly les llevó un platón con carne, verduras y pan, junto con una jarra de jugo de calabaza; las tres mujeres se sirvieron y Draco se paro por un plato para acompañarlas. Harry los observaba atentamente, la similitud de movimientos entre Draco, Andy y Hermione era enorme; conocía los modales de su amiga en la mesa, los había visto durante años en el Gran Comedor, pero jamás se había percatado de que tomaba el tenedor de la misma forma en que lo hacía Malfoy, que era de la misma manera en que lo hacía Andrómeda. No era que Luna comiera mal, de hecho estaba seguro que el único que no relacionaba la palabra modales y comida era Ron; pero el porte y la forma de agarrar los utensilios de ellos tres era completamente diferente a cualquiera de los que vivían en esa casa, salvo quizá de Tonks. Ahora que lo analizaba, la metamorfomaga encajaría perfectamente en el cuadro.

Cuando terminaron, la Señora Tonks ya había recuperado por completo su energía, Harry y Luna ayudaron a levantar la mesa mientras que Molly traía una tetera junto con unas cuantas tazas, Andrómeda procedió a servir y empezó a pasarle una a cada uno.

-Yo no quiero, gracias- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano entre la taza y el pico de la vasija pero sin tocar ninguna de las dos.

-Por favor, que mejor para dar fin a una excelente comida, que una buena taza de té caliente- la miro mientras sostenía la tetera en el aire.

-No me gusta el té- Meda bajo la mano para dejar el recipiente suavemente sobre la mesa y la observo curiosamente y luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

-¿Enserio? Eso no es muy británico de tu parte, los ingleses adoramos el té- comentó exagerando sus movimientos al endulzar su bebida.

-Sí lo se, puedes culpar a mi genética materna de eso, eran franceses. Pero el hecho es que el té nunca me ha gustado- Hermione se levanto con su taza y fue hacia la estufa.

-¿Qué tomas entonces?-

-Café- señalo la cafetera y se sirvió un poco del humeante liquido.

-¿Y antes de eso?- su pregunta la hizo merecedora de una fría mirada, sabía perfectamente que la impasible líder Granger odiaba que indagaran en su pasado, por mas insignificante e inocente que fuera la pregunta - Vamos no esperaras que piense que una niña de cinco años tomaba café, además de que Hogwarts no le sirve a menores de quince años- los ojos castaños se posaron sobre ella firmemente sin decir una palabra, y cuando pensó que nunca iba a conocer la respuesta, la joven volvió a hablar.

-Leche, leche con miel. Pero por la situación en la que estamos no puedo darme ese lujo, la leche que entra a esta casa es para Arthur y la miel es extremadamente difícil de conseguir, así que me conformo con café- Hermione estaba de vuelta en la mesa y le agregaba azúcar antes de darle el primer sorbo.

-¿Leche con miel?- preguntó completamente sorprendida con una mueca extraña.

-Ya lo se, es muy extraño-

-No, bueno en realidad si, pero yo se de dos personas que amaban tomar eso- antes de que los demás supieran quienes compartían el extraño gusto de su amiga, Angelina y Katie entraron en la cocina, cada una con una caja llena de objetos navideños.

-¡Harry y Hermione! Justo las personas que estábamos buscando- dijo Angelina con alegría- La casa esta casi completamente decorada, pero nos falta un solo cuarto¿adivinen cual?- ni siquiera les dio oportunidad de contestar- Su estudio, y como todos sabemos solo ustedes dos pueden entrar…- pusieron las cajas a los pies de Harry- Y no solo vayan y dejen las cajas ahí, tienen que adornarlo, háganlo como un favor navideño para todos los demás ¿de acuerdo?- sin poder negarle la petición a su antigua compañera de Quidditch, él asintió ganándose un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla- Gracias Harry, sabía que podía contar contigo- ambas amigas salieron de ahí como un torbellino discutiendo sobre los demás cuartos.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan- el ojiverde tomó las dos cajas y le hizo una seña a su amiga, quien se paro e inclinando su cabeza levemente a manera de disculpa y despedida salió de la cocina-Ya oyeron a Angelina, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Si Harry, no te preocupes- respondió Andrómeda ausente, frente a ella los fantasmas de los jóvenes Narcissa y Regulus reían entre ellos esperando ansiosos a que los elfos domésticos les dieran una taza de su bebida favorita, leche con miel.

A Harry le costo un poco llegar hasta el cuarto principal con una de las cajas tapándole la vista, pero no dudaba que Hermione ya se encontraba ahí; entro y dejo las cajas en uno de los escritorios para buscar a su amiga, la encontró rápidamente. Como era costumbre estaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea con un libro en manos. Se acerco a ella y prácticamente la jalo de un brazo para levantarla y luego darle un besó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te extrañe- dijo sin romper el abrazo.

-Deberías estar decorando- respondió ella dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

-Deberíamos, querrás decir- Hermione se separo un poco de él para quedar cara a cara.

-¿De quien fue la magnifica idea de Navidad?- el la miró divertido.

-_Touche_, pero por el momento tengo otras ideas que incluyen este sillón a ti y a mi- se acerco para besarla otra vez.

-Me gusta como suena eso, Potter-

Ambos cayeron en el sofá, ella sobre él. Hermione lo besó lentamente mientras le quitaba los lentes y jugaba con su cabello, mientras el dejaba que sus manos recorrieran ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía pero seguía fascinándole. No tardo mucho en quitarle la estorbosa blusa para dejarla solo en sujetador, pasando sus labios por cada milímetro de piel desnuda. Escucho como respiración se agitaba y empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las de él, en un vaivén que lo volvía loco, sintió su camisa recorrer sus brazos y salir por su cabeza y luego una serie de besos y mordiscos en su cuello a la par de que las manos femeninas encontraban con facilidad el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón haciendo mas fácil el acceso al interior de este. Gimió de placer cuando ella recorrió y envolvió su erección con una mano aun dentro de sus ropas. La beso ferozmente llevándose su labio inferior entre sus dientes ocasionalmente e introduciendo su lengua a su boca dejando que jugara con la de ella hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse. Una vez mas la presión en la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo lo hizo gruñir de deseo, y sus manos subieron por los muslos de su amiga, que seguían cubiertos por los vaqueros; apretó entre sus manos el firme trasero logrando que ella se pegara aun mas a su cuerpo y en un intento de cambiar de posición logro tirarlos a ambos al suelo. Hermione se quejo levemente, ya con el cuerpo de él encima de ella, y Harry sonrió traviesamente antes de besarla nuevamente, para luego detenerse a admirarla como era su costumbre. La media luz siempre la lograba hacer ver más bella de lo que normalmente era. Sus castaños rizos se desparramaban por la alfombra, sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaban con deseo, sus labios hinchados por los besos formaban una seductora sonrisa, lo arrítmico de su respiración evidenciado por el subir y bajar de su pecho, sus manos que habían dejado la deliciosa tortura y ahora subían por su torso. Cuanto la había extrañado, y no solo físicamente, la había añorado en el mismo instante en que se había ido; siempre eran esos momentos, en los que solo existían ellos dos, cuando regresaba a el la esperanza y sabía que sería capaz de todo; daría y haría todo por ella. Y sin poder contenerse, hipnotizado la situación, y sabiendo que no existía mejor momento que el presente dejo salir lo que llevaba meses evitando decir.

-Te amo Hermione- vio como el sexy gesto desaparecía de sus labios, como sus ojos se tornaban opacos y sintió como las manos que antes lo acariciaban, empujaban su cuerpo para poder levantarse.

-Te lo dije claramente Harry, para mí esto es solo sexo- su voz era seca y distante, haciendo que dentro de él, un dolor que nada tenía que ver con lo físico, creciera. Se levanto y frustrado se paso amabas manos por el cabello y fue por sus lentes, observando tristemente como ella ya se acomodaba la blusa para poder salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? Te amo Hermione, y nada de lo que digas ni nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar eso- la tomo de uno de sus brazos y la volteó hacia él dejando que sus miradas se encontraran- Te he amado desde que entraste a mi vida, pero fui tan estúpido que no me di cuenta sino hasta hace unos años- lo dijo enojado, colérico con el mismo por no haberlo dicho antes, enfurecido con ella por no entenderlo.

-¿Y tu por que no me hiciste caso? Te lo dije claramente, esto no es nada para mí. Es un juego. Me gustas, no lo niego, eres atractivo… al igual que Seamus, George y Oliver- ella respondió con serenidad- Harry, realmente me halagas diciéndome esto, pero mereces alguien que te pueda corresponder. Alguien que no se meta con el primero que se le cruce en el camino- cerró sus ojos exasperada antes de continuar- Con mil demonios mereces alguien mejor que yo, no te he mantenido vivo durante tanto tiempo para que acabes con alguien como yo-

-¡No quiero a alguien mejor que tu!- le gritó, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia- Hermione te quiero a ti. Te amo a ti, te necesito a ti… ¡Quiero a Hermione Jane Granger¿Acaso no sientes nada hacia mi?- sus ojos verdes empezaban a empañarse.

-Yo también te amo Harry, eres mi mejor amigo- le tomo la cara con ambas manos y luego siguió-Pero no estoy enamorada de ti- las lagrimas ya caían por su cara aunque a ella parecía no importarle- Solo necesitas tiempo, estoy segura de que lo vas a superar- le limpió lo húmedo de sus mejillas y movió su brazo haciendo evidente la falta de fuerza en el agarre de Harry, y salió de ahí imperturbable como siempre.

Harry, pateo los sillones y tiro las sillas y la mesa descargando su furia y tristeza, pero aunque su mente sabía que ella jamás le correspondería, algo dentro de le decía que ella le había mentido. Con todo su ser deseaba no estar equivocado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry se sentía cansado, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y sus ojos estaban hinchados; no pudo dormir bien pensando en lo sucedido. Intento parecer mas alegre antes de bajar, después de todo, esa noche era de fiesta. No se preocupo por bañarse, ya lo haría mas tarde, solo se cambió y emprendió camino hacia la cocina. 

En esta ya se encontraban varias personas. Fleur, Parvati, Ginny y Alicia estaban aun en pijama recibiendo órdenes de Molly, quien saltaba de una a otra supervisando la preparación de los platillos para la cena. Seamus, quien tenía una habilidad innata para las artes culinarias, trabajaba en otra serie de recetas para la noche sin la intervención de la señora Weasley. En la esquina de la mesa, lejos de todos los ingredientes y refractarios, Bill le daba de desayunar al pequeño Arthur quien miraba maravillado lo que hacían todos. Andrómeda estaba ahí también, no tenía una intervención directa, solo cortaba y pelaba las verduras necesarias; en ese momento recordó que Tonks siempre había dicho que su madre no era una buena cocinera. Tampoco le sorprendió ver a Hermione a un lado de ella haciendo la misma tarea, era de conocimiento general que entre las muchas cualidades de la joven Granger no se encontraba la cocina, los platos simples y sin muchas complicaciones se le daban bien; pero no era lo suficientemente hábil en la estufa como para preparar una cena de Navidad. Ella al igual que los demás parecía acabada de salir de la cama, vestía una de las camisas y un pantalón holgado de George dejando muy en claro con quien había pasado la noche, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta evitando que cayera por su cara. Se sirvió una taza de té y se recargo en la alacena cuidando estar fuera de la zona de trabajo.

-Harry quita esa cara, hoy es día de fiesta- ese fue el saludo de la siempre alegre Nymphadora, la cual venía entrando de la mano de su novio, quien se veía preocupado y nervioso. Bastaba decir que la última vez que lo habían visto así fue cuando Tonks creyó estar embarazada.

La metamorfomaga se acerco al grupo dispuesta a ayudar, pero Molly se lo impidió, pidiéndole de favor que le sirviera de desayunar a todos los que fueran llegando, su madre rió por lo bajo al ver el puchero en la cara de su hija que en ese mismo instante competía con el del pequeño Weasley cuando le negaron hundir las manos en la masa que estaba cerca de él.

Durante el toda la mañana los residentes de la casa entraban y salían sin entrometerse mucho en las actividades de la matriarca de los pelirrojos. Desayunaban lo mas aprisa que podían y luego se iban a realizar cualquiera que fuese la tarea que tenían encomendada. Pasaba ya de mediodía y muchos de los platillos estaban a punto de entrar al fuego, otros seguían marinándose, algunos más eran refrigerados por medio de hechizos; los cocineros ponían los detalles finales, solo faltaba poner los alimentos en cocción.

-Nada más falta que llegue la famosa receta de Ted Tonks y estará todo listo- exclamo Seamus con felicidad mientras añadía algo de sal a una de sus mezclas.

-Andy, cariño¿A que hora dijiste que llegaba Ted?- preguntó con su tono maternal la señora Weasley probando lo que estaba haciendo Angelina. Bill y Harry voltearon hacia Remus quien se veía mas pálido de lo habitual, ahora entendían el por que de su animo, hasta donde sabían era la primera vez que vería a su _suegro_.

-No debe de tardar, su traslador lo traerá directamente aquí a la cocina-

-Mamá dime que va a hacer su delicioso pastel de chocolate y su pudín de Navidad, el relleno del pavo y la salsa de arándanos- dijo Nymphadora de corrido, sin respirar si quiera una sola vez, su madre solo asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí lo dejaremos hacer todo eso, menos la salsa. No puedo permitir que dejen pasar la oportunidad de probar la salsa de arándanos de la familia Finnigan- el irlandés metió una cuchara en uno de los tazones y se la dio a Tonks quien se la metió a la boca inmediatamente.

-¡Mmm!… Delicioso- un estruendo hizo que algunos envases se tambalearan, y que algunos recipientes estuvieran a punto de caerse.

-Dora, me estas traicionando, prefieres la salsa de un perfecto extraño a la mía- la expresión de Nymphadora se ilumino mas y corrió hacia el centro del ruido y se abalanzo sobre la persona recién llegada.

-¡Papá!- Harry sonrió burlonamente al ver a Lupin hundirse mas en su silla como si quisiera desaparecer.

Cuando Tonks dejo respirar a su padre, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, y luego sobre Andrómeda, y luego sobre el otra vez; y es que si había una palabra para definir a la pareja, esa sería 'diferente'. Ted Tonks era el polo puesto de su esposa. Si Harry tuviera que asociarlo con algo, lo hubiera hecho con uno de los surfistas de las series americanas que Dudley solía ver. Su cabello castaño claro era medio ondulado y largo, lo tenía en una coleta al igual que Bill, dos mechones caían sobre sus mejillas; una barba descuidada le cubría el rostro, las pobladas cejas encima de sus ojos color cobalto que parecían bailar de alegría. Era alto y de constitución fornida, tenía puestos unos vaqueros deslavados con huecos por doquier, unos zapatos deportivos, una camisa de brillante color rojo y una chamarra blanca con dos líneas rojas a lo largo de los brazos, las pulseras de tela, cuentas y estoperoles le cubrían la muñeca derecha, y un par de finas tiras de cuero le colgaban en el cuello con dijes celtas de plata; la única pieza que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel hombre, era la argolla que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Una sortija de elegantes grecas en oro blanco que tenía su compañera en el mismo lugar del cuerpo de su esposa. Ted Tonks era la personificación de la despreocupación; desprendía esa ligereza de carácter que chocaba fuertemente con la solemnidad natural de Andrómeda. Y sin embargo cuando vieron a los esposos entrelazar las manos y las quejas de ella después de que el le plantara un beso y la alzara un poco en el aire, hablando acerca de la demostración de afecto en público no les quedo ninguna duda de que Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Después de escuchar atentamente su regaño, logro mantenerla en silencio besándola cada que intentaba decir algo; cuando esta dejo cualquier intención hablar, se alejo de su esposa, quien intentaba esconder una sonrisa bajo una mueca de desesperación e irritación. Ted los saludaba uno a uno, envolviéndolos en un fuerte abrazo como si tuviera años de conocerlos.

-Hermione Granger, me recuerdas mucho a Andy cuando estaba en el colegio, siempre con esa cara petulante y seria- la cocina se quedo en silencio, esperando que la castaña sacara su varita y lo hechizara pero eso nunca paso, la chica solo dejo que la rodeara con sus brazos- Niña si sonrieras un poco te verías mas linda de lo que ya eres- nadie se rió del comentario por temor de que Hermione se desquitara con ellos.

-Harry, cuanto has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi eras del tamaño del pequeño- sin esperarlo si quiera se vio de pie apretado por el abrazo del padre de Nymphadora, y luego sintió dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda- Velo Andy, el muchacho es igual a James- con una mano lo tomo de la barbilla y le giro la cara para un lado y luego para el otro- Aunque tienes la nariz y el mentón de Lily; claro, también sus ojos, y esperemos que también su buen sazón; esas batallas en la cocina con tu madre eran formidables- Harry se sobo un poco la cara pero la sonrisa no lo abandono.

-Remus Lupin- dijo el nombre en un tono serio y amenazante, que no tenía nada que ver con la jovialidad y familiaridad con que había tratado a todos. El merodeador se levanto nervioso, estirando su mano derecha que temblaba ligeramente.

-Señor Tonks, mucho gusto- el mencionado no le dio la mano, lo escrudiñaba con la mirada de arriba abajo. Nymphadora los observaba preocupada.

-Vamos hombre, llámame Ted- el padre de Tonks había regresado a su tono natural y ya lo abrazaba como si fuese un viejo amigo- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, además no es como si estuvieras saliendo con mi hija ¿O sí?- Lupin se tensó visiblemente.

-Theodore Tonks, deja en paz a Remus-

-Andy, el novio de nuestra pequeña tiene que ser capaz de aguantar una broma-

-Papi, lo vas a matar de un infarto- dijo su hija mientras que con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de Remus, quien por primera vez desde que su suegro llego dejo salir una sonrisa y dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

-Lamento interrumpir la escena familiar, pero según tengo entendido usted nos va ayudar con la cena- Seamus se acerco con un delantal en mano, el señor Tonks lo agarro y se lo puso.

-Lo siento mucho, el deber llama; a ver niño enséñame donde voy a trabajar- los tres lo vieron seguir al irlandés.

-Nunca va a cambiar ¿cierto ma?-

-No Dora- respondió con una sonrisa al ver a su esposo moverse en la cocina. Volteo a ver el reloj de la pared- Vamos Nymphadora, es hora de irnos- fue con Hermione para decirle lo mismo, ella se paro se lavo las manos y salió sin esperar a nadie- Ted, voy a ir a ver lo de un ático-

-Sí mujer, no te preocupes, estoy enseñándole a este chiquillo a cocinar-

-Ya quisieras viejo, hoy vas a aprender unos cuantos trucos- Andy suspiro con resignación y se fue.

-Yo quiero ir con ellas- dijo Ginny mientras veía suplicante a su mamá.

-Está bien, ve, pero dile a Romilda que venga-

-¡Gracias!- con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la menor de los Weasley se despidió de su madre y se quito el delantal con suma rapidez saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Nymphadora a su novio.

-Si, solo fue el susto del momento-

-¿Susto?, creí que te habían petrificado- aportó Harry mofándose de su antiguo profesor.

-Los veré al rato- Tonks le dio un corto beso a Lupin y desapareció de la escena.

-¿Petrificado?- el merodeador regreso su mirada al hijo de sus mejores amigos.

-Vamos, no vas a negarme que estabas muerto de miedo… Señor Tonks, mucho gusto- lo imito temblando exageradamente, haciendo que Bill riera fuertemente logrando que Arthur también lo hiciera.

* * *

Andrómeda caminaba por los pasillos ligeramente, conocía esa casa perfectamente, según lo que le habían dicho solo no habían podido abrir uno de los áticos y estaba segura que era el del ala norte. Sabía que las chicas amarían lo que estaba dentro y seguramente encontrarían unas cuantas cosas que servirían para la noche. Detrás de ella venían Ginny, Luna, Cho, Hermione y su hija. Llegaron a la puerta sellada que contrastaba fuertemente con la opulencia de la residencia, parecía vencida, estaba mal pintada, la chapa estaba algo caída y tenía marcas por doquier. 

-Cho abre la puerta- le pidió amablemente con una sonrisa, la Ravenclaw lo intento varias veces pero no pudo.

-Es imposible, esta es una de las seis puertas que no hemos podido abrir desde que empezamos a vivir aquí, hemos intentado todos los hechizos posibles- espetó Ginny mirando con resentimiento la entrada.

-Eso es por que no eres la persona indicada para hacerlo- iba a poner su mano sobre el picaporte pero se detuvo en el último instante- Dora, inténtalo tu- su hija se acerco segura de que iba a pasar lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa no hubo nada que le impidiera abrir- Mi tía estaba obsesionada con la importancia del apellido, que mejor que resguardar las cosas de su casa con un candado al que solo sus relativos consanguíneos pudieran tener acceso. Después nosotros reforzamos el hechizo, al menos en este cuarto, para que solo nuestros descendientes pudieran ingresar- las chicas, exceptuando a Hermione, se miraron entre sí- Están a punto de entrar a nuestro almacén-

Si alguna tenía expectativas sobre ese desván, seguramente habría quedado decepcionada, solo había montones de cajas apilados ocupando la mayor parte del espacio, estantes de libros y baúles de Hogwarts. Estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas, constatando que nadie se había parado por ahí en los últimos veinte años. No había ventanas y habían tenido que encender las lámparas de aceite que se encontraban atornilladas a las paredes; en uno de los muros había marcas de crecimiento, a lado de cada una la edad, todas paraban a los dieciséis, arriba de estas en lugar de los nombres completos se leía "Trixie, Mixie, Siri, Cissy, Rigsy".

-¿Qué es este basurero?- una mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Cho.

-Este basurero como tú amablemente lo has denominado, contiene todas nuestras pertenencias. Al menos lo que ya no usábamos, lo que era demasiado peligroso o importante para dejar en nuestro cuarto, lo que no queríamos que nuestros padres vieran y los originales de todas las fotos que se sacaban- explico Andrómeda mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los libros.

-¡Estoy tan alta como Sirius cuando tenía dieciséis!- comentó emocionada Luna quien ahora pasaba a comparar su estatura con la de Regulus- ¿Trixie, Mixie, Siri, Cissy y Rigsy?-

-Obra de Sirius, quería que todos los nombres sonaran igual, incluso alcanzo a _r__enombrar_ a Dora ¿Cierto **Pixie**?- las orejas de Nymphadora se pusieron rojas ante la risa de casi todas. Hermione se paseaba entre las cajas sin tocar nada.

-Se nota que eran muy fanáticos del Quidditch, Ron moriría por una colección así- dijo Ginny a la par que sacaba banderas, estandartes y uniformes de los equipos de liga y selecciones nacionales de una caja. Andy se acerco a ella y desdoblo una de las túnicas con la melancólica expresión que había adoptado desde que entraron.

-No, solo Narcissa. Jamás se perdía un partido, se sabía los nombres de todos los jugadores de la liga, tenía las tablas de posiciones de todas las temporadas desde que aprendió a escribir. Compraba asientos de primera fila para los mundiales, podía hacer las mejores estrategias y las mejores jugadas-

-No me puedo imaginar a Narcissa Malfoy en una escoba y con una quaffle en mano- comentó Cho cerrando los ojos para visualizarla mejor.

-O no me mal interpreten. Mi hermana gritaba, se emocionaba, se paraba en el asiento, aplaudía, coreaba las porras, se enojaba cuando un jugador no hacía bien las cosas, pero ella nunca jugo. No volaba mal, pero no era del tipo de chicas que le gustara sudar, decía que no era propio de una dama- se detuvo un momento y luego agrego de manera reflexiva- Aunque las palabras que utilizaba en los partidos tampoco eran propias de una dama- se rió un poco antes de continuar- Creo que nunca he conocido a alguien que pueda hilar tantas groserías en una sola frase-

-¿Y entonces todos estos uniformes?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley sacando de uno de los tantos baúles unas túnicas de Quidditch verdes con el escudo de Slytherin en frente, y atrás con letras plateadas y grandes "BLACK".

-Son de Regulus y Bellatrix, ellos fueron los jugadores en nuestra familia. El era un buscador excepcional y Bellatrix la única bateadora de la que se ha tenido registro; todos decían que era una salvaje, y sí debo decir que jugaba duro, sus entradas eran fuertes, pero nunca nada ilegal como los demás decían-

-¿Y Sirius?- ahora la que hizo la pregunta fue su hija, quien ya se había acercado al pequeño círculo que se había formado alrededor de las cajas.

-Bromeas, y arriesgarse a que el viento le enredara su perfecta cabellera- Andrómeda se paso una mano por el cabello echando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera dramática, gesto que les recordó mucho a Fleur- Realmente no se quien era mas vanidoso, si el o Cissy. El Quidditch nunca fue su gran pasión, eso sí nunca se perdió ningún partido de James, y aunque nunca lo admitiera tampoco de su hermano; pero era innegable la mirada de orgullo cada que Reggie atrapaba la snitch, aunque fuera en un partido contra Gryffindor-

-¿Y tú?-

-No gracias Luna, yo no vuelo ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello, al menos no en escoba. Yo igual que Sirius y Cissy me limitaba a verlos. Jamas falte a un partido de Bellatrix, y debo de admitir que fui la iniciadora de muchas peleas por defenderla cada que le rompia un hueso a alguien con una de sus bludgers- todas las chicas rieron, mientras Andy les contaba una anécdota de uno de los partidos de la mayor de los Black, en el cual hasta Sirius la había defendido. Hermione por su parte seguía caminando entre las cosas sin prestar atención a lo que decían, se paro frente a uno de los estantes donde una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, con adornos en oro y unas cuantas piedras preciosas le llamo la atención. La saco y soplo el polvo de esta dejando ver el escudo de la familia en relieve y paso sus dedos por el marcando cada detalle. La abrió para ver lo que albergaba en su interior. Insignias de Prefecto y Premio Anual, y otras placas de premios recibidos. La cerro y la llevo hacia el grupo, la sonrisa de Meda aumento al instante en que la vio.

-¿Qué hay ahí Andy?- inquirió Luna con su curiosidad natural.

-Nuestro paso por Hogwarts- respondió con suavidad levantando la tapa y sacando una de las insignias y pasándola a las demás- La familia Black estaba llena de tradiciones y una de las más grandes era la escuela. Desde Phineas Nigellus todos habían sido Prefectos y Premio Anual. Bellatrix nos puso en un verdadero problema al subir el estatus de la familia a un nuevo nivel. No solo consiguió ambos distintivos, sino que ella sola gano casi todos los premios y menciones honorificas que el Colegio te puede dar-

-¿Por qué fue un problema?- cuestionó confundida Cho.

-Por que todos tenían que igualarla al menos- respondió Hermione haciendo gala de su lógica.

-Así es, yo iba por buen camino, tal vez no iba a poder juntar tantos premios como ella, pero me iba bien. Sin embargo mi primo… Aun recuerdo la cara de mi tía cuando Sirius no fue nombrado prefecto, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero tampoco se podía enojar mucho con él, llevaba siendo campeón de Duelo durante dos años. Narcissa no dejó de burlarse de él ese verano. Aunque dos años después, el que hicieran a Lily Premio Anual la hizo enfurecer. Fue Regulus el encargado de devolverle el honor a la familia, once T. I. M. O. 's, diez E. X. T. A. S. I. S, Prefecto, Premio Anual, y solo quedo debajo de Bellatrix por cinco condecoraciones- de pronto soltó una sonora carcajada- Mi querida Nymphadora, si no te hubieran sacado del árbol genealógico por ser hija de Ted, tu abuela lo hubiera hecho por que no cumplir con los requerimientos escolares- para nadie era un secreto que Tonks no había sido la mejor estudiante, no es que no fuera inteligente, sus diez T. I. M. O. 's y nueve E. X. T. A. S. I. S. lo confirmaban pero estaba mas interesada en otras cosas- Tengo entendido que Draco fue prefecto-

-Draco era buen alumno, aunque nunca hubiera logrado ser Premio Anual después de dejar entrar a los mortífagos. Y jamás hubiera alcanzado el nivel de Hermione- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a la mejor amiga de su hermano.

-Sí, eso he escuchado, la bruja más brillante de su edad-

-Los que te hayan dicho eso Andy, la están desmeritando. Sin duda alguna ha sido la mejor bruja desde que Helena Riechestein, Tom Ryddle y Albus Dumbledore pisaron la escuela. Once T. I. M. O. S. 's todos con _extraordinario_. Según dicen los rumores y la placa que un día encontré en la sala de trofeos, cinco los pasó con más del cien porciento- Luna alzaba la cabeza orgullosa mirando a su amiga en espera a que confirmara lo que acababa de decir, la mencionada rodo los ojos en muestra de fastidio antes de que la rubia siguiera -Aritmancia, ciento veinte; Transformaciones, ciento cuarenta; Pociones, ciento treinta y cinco; Defensa, ciento treinta y cinco; Encantamientos, ciento treinta- Andrómeda estaba claramente sorprendida, Bellatrix y ella misma habían sido alumnas ejemplares y nunca habían estado cerca de esas marcas.

-No sé por que hacen tanto escándalo por la perfecta Prefecta- no era sorpresa que Chang soltara un comentario en contra de la ex Gryffindor.

-Cho, todos saben que siempre estuviste celosa de ella- la que respondió el ácido comentario fue su compañera de casa, quien portaba su soñadora mirada.

-¿Estuvo?- murmuro Ginny por lo bajo pero logrando que todas escucharan, haciendo que Tonks y la chica Lovegood se rieran, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la oriental -¿No se supone que ustedes eran lo peor de Hogwarts?- esta vez se dirigió a Andrómeda.

-Niña una cosa eran las clases y otra muy diferente lo que hacíamos por el castillo. Así como encabezábamos las listas de calificaciones y logros académicos, estábamos en la punta de los registros de los peor portados. Debió de haber sido muy difícil para el consejo darnos las insignias cuando estábamos marcadas como unas busca pleitos y alumnas que tenían total desprecio por las reglas, y debo decir que hasta un poco altaneras. Y ni que decir de nuestra _falta_ de moral, solo por que nos sabíamos de memoria todos los armarios y lugares donde se podía _intimar _con alguien. Mc Gonagall ya no sabía que hacer para evitar nuestras peculiares escapadas, y el que fuéramos las favoritas de Slughorn solo la hacía enojar más, el solo nos hacía copiar unas líneas y prometer que no lo volveríamos a hacer. Evidentemente era algo imposible-

-Cierto, tenían su registro- recordó Luna con una sonrisa.

-Y si mi memoria no me falla debe de estar aquí- Se levanto y fue al estante donde habían mas libros, paso su índice por los lomos hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Saco un ejemplar delgado, encuadernado en piel negra de dragón, el emblema familiar sobresalía en relieve al igual que en la caja. Lo hojeo pasando el pergamino amarillento, mas de lo normal, por el tiempo dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Enumerados sin un orden en específico aparecían nombres de los chicos de Hogwarts sin importar el año (la mayoría empezaba desde cuarto año pero había uno que otro de tercero) o la casa (aunque era evidente la minoría de Gryffindor); a un lado de estos la hoja se dividía en tres columnas marcadas con tres diferentes iníciales: B. B., A. B., N. B., y en ellas aparecían calificaciones en un rango del uno al cinco. Recorrió con la vista la lista, pasando algunas hojas antes de llegar al grupo; entonces su mirada se detuvo en _Remus J. Lupin_, tres cinco aparecían a su lado. Supo que no podría enseñárselos, su hija estaba ahí. Si bien la "relación" entre el líder de la Orden y las hermanas Black había sido hace mucho tiempo, estaba segura que le acarrearía un problema con Nymphadora.

-¿Por que no vemos esto? Me parece más interesante que ver un montón de nombres de tipos que no conocemos- Hermione tenía otro libro en manos, este era más grande y grueso, se trataba de un álbum fotográfico; Andrómeda le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento sabiendo que ella había intuido el problema, metió el cuadernillo entre varios tomos del estante esperando que nadie lo encontrara, y luego fue hacia ellas.

En cuanto tuvo el tomo forrado de piel en sus manos supo de que se trataba, al abrirlo un cuadernillo cayó al suelo; lo levanto como si se tratase de algo hecho de cristal y lo abrió dejando ver la primera hoja.

_"El Ancestral Código__ del Círculo de la Séptima Generación Black__"_

_El Ancestral Código, aquí escrito, debe de ser cumplido por todos los integrantes de La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black que pongan sus nombres al final de este__, creemos que somos la séptima generación, pero no podemos estar seguros debido a que Orion Black no nos deja estudiar sus notas acerca del árbol genealógico de la familia_

_1. Nunca, por ningún motivo, se podrá delatar a ningún miembro del código, no importa si Walburga, Orion, Cygnus o Druella, amenazan con quitarnos nuestros juguetes o prohibirnos de comer nuestro dulce favorito._

_2. Solo un Black (que sea del círculo de la séptima generación) puede molestar, insultar, hechizar, atacar, etc., a otro Black (que sea del círculo de la séptima generación)._

_3. Si alguien ajeno al círculo __molesta__, insulta, hechiza, ataca, etc.__, a un miembro; serán tomadas medidas correspondientes por todos los demás miembros_

_4. La bromas entre el Círculo tendrán puntuación:_

_½ punto – por cada broma finalizada con éxito con ayuda externa, es decir alguien fuera del círculo  
1 punto – por cada broma finalizada con éxito, en caso de ser dos contra dos, o tres contra uno, etc. será un punto por cada miembro.  
2 puntos – por cada broma finalizada con éxito, cuando además de alguien del círculo se encuentre alguien ajeno a este._

_5. No importa que tan enojados estemos el uno con el otro, en caso de guerra con alguien mas, una tregua debe de ser hecha._

_Juro solemnemente cumplir con todos los puntos._

Debajo del reglamento, que claramente fue escrito por un infante, estaban las firmas de los cinco primos; la fuerte caligrafía de Bellatrix, la ya elegante letra de Andrómeda, la estilizada forma de escribir de Narcissa, los trazos rápidos de Sirius, y unos garabatos en los que con un poco de esfuerzo se podía leer el nombre de Regulus.

_Bellatrix Black – Bella – 9  
Andrómeda__ Black – __Meda__ – 8  
Narcissa Black – Cissa – 5  
Sirius Orion Black – Sirius – 5  
Regulus Arcturus Black – Reggie – 3 _

Nadie hizo comentario alguno, claramente los números a lado de sus nombres eran sus edades, solo pudieron advertir unas columnas y unas puntuaciones en cuanto Andrómeda paso las hojas. Después lo cerró por completo y lo puso frente a ella. Abrió el ejemplar más grande dejando a la vista la primera foto; se trataba de un bebé dormido plácidamente, solo se movía su pequeño pulgar mientras era succionado levemente por su boca, era una de las primeras fotos de Bellatrix.

Pasó una hora y las chicas seguían viendo foto tras foto, en algunas era fácil adivinar de quien se trataba, en otras era necesaria la ayuda de Meda. Iban a la mitad del álbum, que en esos momentos presentaba una imagen que a todas hizo reír: Bellatrix salía volando directamente al lodo; cerca de ella, Narcissa, quien estaba sentada en el pasto, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás riendo fuertemente; entre sus piernas el pequeño Regulus agitaba los brazos con una sonrisa dando entender que también encontraba la situación muy divertida; Sirius estaba cayéndose de su thestral debido a la risa, señalando la condición de su prima; Andrómeda también lanzaba sonora carcajada pero seguía bien montada en la criatura, que tristemente todas podían ver.

-Prometo traerlas otra vez y enseñarles más fotos- cerró y dejó el álbum y su código asentados en una caja y fue hacia los baúles, las risas de las chicas seguía escuchándose- Por lo que quería que subiéramos era por esto- empujo unos y jalo algunos otros y luego con un toque de su varita los abrió todos; las chicas gritaron de sorpresa y corrieron a ver lo que había dentro.

-¡No lo puedo creer son hermosos!- exclamo Ginny quien ya se arrodillaba frente a uno y metía sus manos para sacar un vestido bastante elegante.

-Creí que sería bueno darle un toque mas a la fiesta del día de hoy, y entonces me acorde que la casa no solo tenía suficientes decoraciones como para un pueblo entero, sino que también hay los suficientes vestidos y trajes como para vestir a todos los que están aquí- explico Andrómeda con una sonrisa al ver como se acercaban las demás para sacar las prendas, entre ellas no se encontraba Hermione, la busco con la mirada y solo pudo notar como sus rizos salían por la puerta- Claro, tendrán que hacerles unos ajustes con la varita, para cambiar las medidas-

-¿En serio podemos usarlos?- pregunto Cho quien ya se había adueñado de un vestido gris perla.

-Sí, escojan el que quieran, será un regalo de mi parte, pero les pido de favor que los que usen otras personas los regresen a su forma original y los traigan de vuelta-

-Me parece justo- dijo Luna.

-¿Y para los hombres también hay?- su hija aun revisaba el contenido de los baúles.

-Claro, en los tres arcones que están marcados con el nombre de Alphard Black hay trajes de gala, claro que también hay de mi tío, de mi padre, de Regulus y Sirius-

-Andy, realmente acabas de llevar esta fiesta a otro nivel- la alegría de la asiática era evidente y las otras chicas asintieron de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir.

Les costo un par de minutos ordenar todas las prendas para hacerla caber en un solo baúl, cuando lo lograron con un pequeño hechizo de Ginny este flotaba y así emprendieron camino abajo dispuestas a hacer que todos vistieran de gala para esa noche. Andrómeda río por lo bajo animada por el espíritu de las chicas, con esa imagen, viéndolas disfrutar algo tan simple como ropa, era fácil pretender que nada malo pasaba en el mundo.

Nymphadora se quedo un poco atrás de la entusiasmada cuadrilla y se coloco para poder observar por la puerta entreabierta, no pudo evitar burlarse de sí misma, parecía una chiquilla espiando a sus padres para ver donde escondían los regalos de Navidad. Vio como su madre daba una última vuelta por el desván, y entonces acabo por comprenderlo: esa era su casa, esas eran sus memorias; no importaba en que se hubieran convertido todos, _Reg__gie__C__issa, Sirius, Bella y __M__eda_ estarían unidos para siempre y eso nada ni nadie, ni siquiera un maniaco como Voldemort, lo cambiaría. Le costaría trabajo entender que su madre jamás delataría a Bellatrix, así como no lo hizo con Narcissa, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, después de todo ella también era parte de su familia.

* * *

Andrómeda acabo de recorrer el ático poniendo un poco de orden, guardando las cosas que habían sacado y poniendo toda su voluntad para no sentarse nuevamente a ver foto tras foto, o leer las cartas, o sacar los juguetes. Le dio un último vistazo al lugar, ya regresaría en otra ocasión con Dora, y cerro la puerta sintiendo como las protecciones volvían a su lugar. No sabía a donde ir en ese momento, podría ir a la cocina donde seguramente Ted ya habría hecho enojar a Molly; o a su antiguo cuarto, el cual no había pisado a pesar de llevar mas de tres meses ahí. 

Seguía con sus cavilaciones cuando un sonido llamó su atención, estaba cerca de la sala de música. Se fue acercando hasta quedar a una puerta de distancia, esa era una melodía que conocía a la perfección. Puso su mano en el picaporte pero se abstuvo de abrir, después de un buen tiempo entre recuerdos bien su mente podría estar jugándole una broma. Lo medito unos segundos y decidida giro la perilla y entro al cuarto; una parte de ella esperaba fervientemente encontrarse con la delgada figura de Regulus disfrutando con cada nota. Sin embargo no se trataba de su primo; en medio del salón un majestuoso piano de gran cola, hecho de madera de cerezo en color negro con molduras de oro forjado por duendes e incrustaciones de joyas de los caparazones de los **cangrejos de fuego**, las teclas de cuerno pulido de **bicornio** y el asiento de la misma madera y adornos con el sillín forrado en la característica piel azul plateada del **hocicorto sueco**.

Sentada frente al instrumento se encontraba la solemne figura de Hermione, la espalda totalmente recta, levemente inclinada sobre el teclado, los rizos en una simple coleta, los ojos cerrados y sus finos y delgados dedos paseando en perfecta armonía sobre las teclas. Estaba totalmente metida en la pieza, moviendo la cabeza levemente de un lado para el otro conforme avanzaba la melodía. Si alguna vez había dudado que Hermione Granger era un ser humano, lo que estaba presenciando le dejaba en claro que la chica seguía siendo una persona; nadie que careciera de sentimientos podía imprimirle tanta pasión a algo tan sublime como la música. La siguió observando y no pudo evitar recordar a Regulus, se entregaban de la misma manera y tenían ciertos gestos iguales al cambiar de notas, la forma en la que movían las manos era la misma. Estaba a punto de terminar, se encontraba por finalizar el tercer movimiento, la melodía crecía en ritmo y dificultad, aunque era cuestión de segundos para que terminara. Con una elegancia innata Hermione dejo caer ambas manos sobre el teclado haciendo que las vibraciones resonaran gracias a la acústica del lugar.

-Sonata número catorce de Ludwig Van Beethoven, mejor conocida como _"Claro de Luna"_- dijo la joven pianista aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, conozco la pieza. Era la favorita de Regulus, decía que lo soberbio de esta obra era que podía transmitir esperanza, tranquilidad, tristeza o melancolía; todo dependía de quien fuera quien la tocara- se acerco lo suficiente para poder recargarse en el piano.

-Creí que tu familia tenía prohibido todo lo de origen muggle y hasta donde sé, Beethoven no era hechicero- abrió los ojos pero no volteó a verla, dejó que sus dedos de la mano derecha pasearan sin orden alguno, dejando salir solo suaves sonidos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero te aseguro que Reggie no tocaba nada de Mozart ó Brahms frente a mi tía. Nosotros teníamos otra visión con respecto a las artes- se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Nosotros: Sirius, Regulus y tú?-

-No, los cinco, aunque parezca imposible de creer. Bellatrix también tenía una cierta preferencia por obras no mágicas. Su compositor favorito es Schubert y ama las pinturas de Monet. Decía que sí aun en la escoria podía surgir algo tan excelso como esas obras, era solo para que llegaran a personas tan extraordinarias como nosotros, ya sabes capaces de apreciar toda la complejidad y los matices que la escoria muggle, jamás lograría- sonrió condescendientemente como cada que se trataba de Bella.

-Una visión digna de la lógica de tu hermana-

-¿Y tú, como es que una niña de veinte años pueda tocar algo tan complejo con los ojos cerrados?- segunda pregunta personal en dos días, pero algo le decía que se la contestaría sin enojarse.

-Empecé desde los cuatro años. Todos me decían que venía de parte de mi madre, pero nunca la escuche tocar, por lo menos no el piano. Usualmente tocaba el violín, aun así eran raras las ocasiones en que lo hacía. En cuanto a mí, siempre me gusto la música clásica. _Claro de Luna_ también es mi pieza favorita, la primera vez que la escuche tenía cuatro o cinco años y me resulto extremadamente familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado desde siempre…- cerró la tapa del teclado y se levanto del asiento- Bueno, si me disculpas me retiro, tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes de poder ir a cambiarme para la noche- realizó una reverencia muy al estilo de Narcissa y luego salió tranquilamente. Andrómeda se paso una mano por el cabello, ó inconscientemente le estaba atribuyendo muchas características de su familia a Hermione, o realmente la chica tenía una afinidad muy grande a los Black.

* * *

Harry bajo las escaleras apresurado esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada, todos habían quedado de encontrarse en el vestíbulo de la entrada a las ocho y media para dirigirse al salón de fiestas juntos, el ya se había pasado por diez minutos. Disminuyo la velocidad y respiro aliviado al ver que la población masculina de la casa estaba al pie de las escaleras terminando de arreglarse; malditas mujeres ellas, y su idea de la ropa de gala. Aparentemente no era el único que tenía problemas con el nudo Windsor que debía hacerle al _pañuelo _blanco de seda que haría la función de corbata; aunque había otros, como Fred y George, que realmente parecían disfrutar la situación. Ambos habían optado por un traje negro, el saco largo tipo frac, tenía los puños gruesos, las costuras de estos y de las solapas estaban en plata, al igual que los botones; el pantalón era ligeramente rayado, los zapatos perfectamente boleados, el colorido de ambos provenía de sus chalecos cruzados, de color rojo al igual que los lazos que habían ajustado a sus cuellos con un zafiro; habían agregado sombreros de copa, guantes de piel negros y bastones rojizos y caminaban alrededor de los demás hablando en voz alta y con suma propiedad exagerando su acento inglés. 

No pudo evitar sentirse en otra época, él no había crecido en el mundo mágico, no conocía muchas de las costumbres de los magos, pero algo había concluido, su moda era muy parecida a la de los muggles de unos cuantos siglos atrás. Bien podría ser una de esas imágenes de los libros de historia de la primaria, donde mostraban las reuniones de los aristócratas de la Era Victoriana; parecía que estaban a finales del siglo XIX en vez de pleno siglo XXI. Otro de los elementos que lo tenían fuera de su línea temporal era lo que vestía, el traje había pertenecido a su padrino. Le había quedado perfectamente, no era extraño, Sirius había sido muy alto y la ropa era de sus últimas fiestas en la casa; el pantalón era gris oscuro, el chaleco de finísima seda color hueso; el saco era la pieza que mas destacaba, era largo, hasta las rodillas, de color vino con grabados medievales en hilos plateados, los puños eran gruesos, las solapas y el cuello eran anchos.

-¿Aun con problemas?- antes de responder alguien lo jalo del brazo y empezó con su nudo, le costo un poco reconocerlo, y es que nadie creería ver a Ted Tonks así; ya no llevaba la docena de pulseritas ni los dijes. Su cabello perfectamente peinado y amarrado con un lazo del color azul claro de su chaleco (este tenía algunos detalles en negro, el resto de su traje era gris claro y sus zapatos negros al igual que el lazo que había acomodado en un moño), lo único que no había desaparecido era su descuidada barba.

-Gracias- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-No es nada, es mas me sorprendería si lo hubieses podido hacer, Lily siempre andaba arreglando de tu padre, no era muy bueno en cosas como estas. Yo tuve que aprender por Andrómeda, ella era muy importante en el Ministerio, muchas cenas de gala y ese tipo de reuniones- alzó la mano llamando a alguien- Remus, muchacho ven para acá- Harry dirigió la vista hacia su antiguo mentor, el se acercaba lentamente, su traje consistía en un pantalón negro, el chaleco en un amarillo pálido y el saco beige, su pañuelo era blanco; su cabello completamente hacia atrás.

-Señor Tonks, Harry, buenas noches- inclino levemente la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije, llámame Ted, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo; Harry, tu padre y Sirius siempre se las arreglaban para engañarlo y dejarlo cuidando a Dora mientras ellos se iban a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade o a donde sea que se les ocurriera ir, siempre era de noche cuando llegábamos para cenar y minutos después llegaban ellos dos, eso sí nunca se olvidaban de llevarle algo. Solo cuando eran ocasiones muy importantes se quedaban los tres a cuidarla- Remus rodo los ojos resignado.

-¿Por que no le cuentas las vez que se le perdió a James en el supermercado?- sugirió Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Esa ocasión fue muy divertida, tenía poco que acababas de aprender a caminar. Un domingo Lily y yo íbamos a hacer comida francesa, pero necesitábamos muchas cosas, nada mas íbamos a ir de compras ella y yo; pero después de la insistencia de los merodeadores acabamos yendo todos. Para empezar la ida fue un espectáculo, no cabíamos todos en el carro así que Sirius se llevo a Dora y a tu madre en su moto, tardamos todo el camino en detener tu berrinche por no ir con ellos, creo que te callaste por la forma en la que te vio Andy- le dio una mirada divertida- Llegamos al supermercado e inmediatamente Remus y Sirius se llevaron a la niña a los videojuegos; nosotros empezamos a buscar las cosas, James era el que te venía cargando. Pasamos por la sección de electrónica y tu padre, siempre aficionado de los deportes, quedo prendado al partido de soccer que estaban transmitiendo; ni siquiera le hizo caso a Lily cuando le pidió que no te quitara la vista de encima; vimos como te bajo y te puso en el suelo. Supongo que no encontraste muy interesante el encuentro y caminaste hacia nosotros, no íbamos muy lejos pero por tu paso tardaste como cinco minutos en alcanzarlos. Queda sobreentendido que tu mamá estaba furiosa, pero decidió no hacerle nada a James… por el momento. Ya íbamos a pagar cuando Remus se acerco corriendo con una cara de alivio al verte ahí, sabíamos que tu papá estaba buscándote como loco y que evidentemente no se acercaría a pedirle ayuda a Lily, así que decidimos hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Tardo casi media hora en ir a pedirle ayuda a tu madre, pero cuando te vio con ella se le olvido todo y corrió a abrazarte. Evidentemente no se salvo de una buena reprimenda- cuando Ted acabo su relato Harry resistió las ganas de pedirle otra historia como esa.

-Hay muchas anécdotas como esta, nos reuníamos en muchas ocasiones; Andrómeda era la prima favorita de Padfoot y durante Hogwarts ayudo a Lily con muchas materias, lecciones avanzadas por supuesto; James y Sirius eran como hermanos y después de la muerte de tus abuelos ese lazo se hizo más fuerte, prácticamente estaban pegados por la cintura. Yo era el único que no tenía una relación muy intima con alguno de ellos, les estaré por siempre agradecido por incluirme en su familia-

-Por Morgana, Remus que dramático eres; claro que eras parte de la familia, eras la tercer rueda de Prongs y Padfoot; el mejor amigo de Lily; desde ese entonces Dora te adoraba; además como puedo olvidar que estabas enamorado de mi esposa- lo último lo dijo en tono burlón y el tono de sus mejillas competía con el color de cabello de cualquiera de los Weasley.

-Si… este… yo- Harry sonrió, le agradaba ver a Lupin con problemas tan simples que lo hacían ver con esa jovialidad que solo quedo retratada en las fotos de Hogwarts.

-Ilustres caballeros, también están en espera de la compañía femenina- Bill se había acercado, el primogénito del clan de los pelirrojos vestía un pantalón gris claro, el saco y chaleco en azul marino con adornos dorados, su lazo era blanco con un nudo Windsor, también llevaba el cabello amarrado. Traía a Arthur en brazos quien vestía igual que el.

-Así es, pero no serían mujeres sino se tardaran tanto en arreglarse- ante esa ley universal, todos suspiraron resignados.

Aun esperaron media hora, el reloj de pared estaba por marcar las nueve y media cuando ellas empezaron a bajar. Todas se veían hermosas, el maquillaje, los peinados, el vestido. No había un elemento que estuviera fuera de lugar. Era un gran desfile, bajaban una a una, esperando que alguno se acercara para recibirla. Las últimas en hacerlo fueron Tonks, quien para la ocasión había palidecido mas su tono de piel (Harry supuso que era el natural ya que se parecía al de su madre), su cabello, agarrado en un elegante moño, era largo y de color uva al igual que su vestido, las facciones de su cara continuaban siendo las mismas. Detrás de ella venía su madre con un vestido gris claro y un peinado igual de sofisticado que el de su hija, tomo la mano de su esposo y luego entrelazaron sus brazos, el la llevo hasta en medio del recibidor.

-Se que aun falta una persona en bajar, pero me pidió que nos adelantáramos, así es que por favor pasemos al salón- volvió a juntar su brazo con el de Ted y ambos iniciaron el camino hacia donde se haría la fiesta. Solo dos voltearon escaleras arriba, Harry y Seamus, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Hermione tendría que valer la pena la espera.

Todos entraron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa decorada con velas y hombres de nieve. Al centro se sentaron Arthur, Molly, Andrómeda y Ted; al lado de estos las parejas y después los demás sin importar quien estaba a su lado. Iniciaron una plática ligera en pequeños grupos, los cuales se habían formado debido a la cantidad de personas, esperando a que bajara Hermione para que la cena fuera servida. Al fondo el sonido de un cuarteto de cuerdas proveniente del estéreo, formaba una melodía suave formando una atmosfera insuperable para cenar. La espera no se extendió más allá de los diez minutos cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par.

Las miradas se posaron sobre ella, los hombres se quedaron sin aliento y las mujeres no pudieron evitar abrir la boca asombradas. Y es que simplemente Hermione Granger se veía espectacular, el cambio que se había producido en ella durante los años era mas evidente que nunca. El vestido guinda de satín se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. La falda era larga, no tan abultada como la de los demás vestidos, haciéndola ver mas alta de lo que ya era; el corsé en la parte de la cintura era en pico marcado con hilo plateado, y en la parte superior tenía un escote tipo v dejando ver la curvatura de sus senos; las mangas eran largas, también en picos, ocultando sus manos; a diferencia de las demás, llevaba el cabello suelto, sus rizos caían graciosamente por su espalda sin dar muestra alguna de enmarañarse; no llevaba maquillaje a excepción de un poco de brillo en los labios.

Andrómeda estaba anonadada, no era solo el que Hermione hubiera escogido uno de los vestidos favoritos de Bellatrix, o el hecho de que se viera tan bien. Lo que más le había llamado la atención a Meda eran los gestos de la chica, una mirada altiva de satisfacción al ver como todos la observaban que inmediatamente le recordó a Narcissa y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y seguridad que solo se podía clasificar como una autentica actitud Black. No se dio cuenta cuando Hermione llegó a su lado, después de haber saludado a Molly, Arthur y Ted, sino hasta que la escucho murmurarle al oído.

-¿Tan espectacular me veo Meda?- no espero respuesta y siguió su camino, pasando a Nymphadora y Remus, para tomar asiento a un lado de Harry. La comida empezó a llegar y todos empezaron a servirse, pero esa frase seguía repitiéndose en la cabeza de Andrómeda, era imposible tanta coincidencia. Hace mas de veinte años, en el mismo lugar, con el mismo vestido, una joven Bellatrix Black, le hacía la misma pregunta.

Nadie parecía notar el desconcertado estado de Andrómeda, quien discreta y periódicamente volteaba a ver a Hermione. Todos estaban sumidos en una gran plática y algarabía, aparte de soltar elogios a todos los que habían participado en la preparación de la cena. La cantidad de platillos era extensa: pavos y papas asadas, estofado, pierna de cerdo con salsa, una gran variedad de vegetales salteados, asados o simplemente cocidos; tres tipos de pasteles, pudín de nueces y chocolate, además de pan recién horneado. Mientras comían se empezaron a escuchar historias de los tiempos de paz, anécdotas de Hogwarts, relatos de la infancia de los Weasley, logrando sacar algunas risas de los comensales (exceptuando a Granger). Incluso Draco, quien estaba sentado a lado de Ginny, se animo a contar algo. Al terminar de comer, con una actitud solemne y una copa de vino, recordaron a los que habían caído en batalla, y aunque cada uno menciono a alguien, muchos nombres quedaron sin pronunciar. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, los gemelos rompieron la tranquilidad con uno de sus chistes y el buzón empezó a repartir las tarjetas, lo tradicional sería que fuera hasta el día siguiente, pero todos prefirieron hacerlo esa misma noche por que el futuro era muy incierto. Entre todo el alboroto de las tarjetas y los pocos regalos, el salón volvió a quedarse en silencio cuando notaron como el menor de los varones Weasley se hincaba frente a Luna y sacaba un pequeño paquete de la bolsa de su saco. Lo abrió y solo la vio a los ojos, no fue necesario hacer ninguna pregunta, la chica Lovegood se llevo las manos la boca antes de hincarse frente a él, ponerse el anillo y luego lanzándose a abrazarlo logrando que ambos cayeran. Todos irrumpieron en aplausos y empezaron a felicitar a los futuros novios. Decir que Molly estaba extasiada queda sobreentendido, la matriarca parecía no querer soltar o alejarse a su futura nuera y al menor de sus hijos.

La música empezó a sonar y las parejas empezaron a llenar la pista cuidándose del pequeño Arthur, quien se paseaba a lo largo del salón y a toda velocidad (aunque en realidad no era muy rápido) encima de un modelo en miniatura de un Ridgeback Noruego. Mientras la mesa, ya con los platos desaparecidos, se empezaba a llenar de licores y de todos los que no se les apetecía bailar o aun estaban demasiado sobrios para hacerlo. En una de las orillas estaban el matrimonio Tonks, Remus, Nymphadora, Harry y Hermione, con una botella de whiskey de fuego que ya iba a la mitad; observaban a Ron y Luna, quienes parecían esconderse de la vista de Molly.

-No los culpo- dijo Dora tomando un trago mas- No me mal interpreten, amo a Molly, pero a veces puede ser un poco…-

-¿Sofocante?- sugirió Harry, con una sonrisa, logrando que los demás rieran, y es que si alguien sabía que tanto se podía inmiscuir la matriarca Weasley era él.

-Les va a ir bien, si yo pude hacer que funcionara con este sujeto, ellos podrán lograr cualquier cosa- bromeó Andy y volteo a ver a su esposo que tenía una mueca de fingido dolor.

-Sí, debo de admitir que tuvimos nuestros malos momentos, pero salimos adelante- se detuvo para besar a su esposa- No sabes lo que te espera muchacho- se dirigió a Remus- Las mujeres Black son difíciles de mantener y complacer, si lo sabré yo, me case con una y ayude a criar a otra- el comentario de Ted lo hizo merecedor de un ligero golpe en el pecho por su esposa, y que su hija le enseñara la lengua- ¿Qué?, es la verdad-

-Sí lo se, he visto ese temperamento Black en varias ocasiones- ahora el que fue golpeado fue Remus, Harry estaba a punto de partirse de la risa.

-Remus John Lupin¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó indignada Nymphadora.

-Nada cariño- contesto el merodeador con una sonrisa inocente.

-Ahora sabemos quien manda en la relación- dijo el señor Tonks en burla.

-Theodore Tonks, deja de molestarlo- hablo Andrómeda en tono serio, haciendo que su esposo dejara en paz al líder de la Orden.

-Lo que tú digas Andy-

-Si, ya veo que ambos saben hacerse escuchar- Harry habló como pudo, la risa ya no lo estaba dejando respirar.

-Muy gracioso niño, tienes suerte que no te haya tocado una Black- y luego miro a Hermione, quien no había soltado ni una palabra en toda la noche y seguía seria, para luego agregar- O tal vez no tanta, al parecer hay mujeres mas difíciles- se sirvió otro trago y se lo tomo de golpe- Basta de charla mujer, vamos- tomo de la mano a su esposa y se la llevo a la pista, mientras ella se quejaba por la brusquedad con la que la trataba.

-¿Quisiera esta joven y hermosa dama bailar conmigo?- Lupin se para a un lado de su novia, hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano.

-Ni creas que con esto se me olvida lo que acabas de decir- Dora lo acepto con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron a los padres de ella, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos Harry se volteó hacia ella, quien ya llenaba nuevamente ambos vasos.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo pasándole una mano por la cara, acariciándole una mejilla. Ella educadamente se hizo para atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

-Harry, será mejor para ti si no dejo que algo entre nosotros pase… por lo menos en un tiempo- tenía intenciones de levantarse pero él le tomo la mano.

-No, espera…- ella regreso su mirada a él, y se acomodo nuevamente- Lo que te dije ayer es verdad, te amo Hermione; pero no puedo dejar y no quiero que te alejes de mí. Antes que nada eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perder eso- le sostuvo la mirada durante un tiempo antes de contestar.

-Y no lo harás, te lo he dicho antes, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Pero realmente no quiero que lo que sientes por mi profundice más-

-Entiendo lo quieres hacer, pero prefiero arriesgarme- sonrió tristemente- Además ya estoy lo suficientemente adentro como para poder salir de la noche a la mañana- la soltó sabiendo que no se iría y saco una caja negra de su bolsillo-Ten, esto es para ti. Y no, no es un anillo de compromiso- agrego en broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-No debías…-

-Pero quise hacerlo- la cortó y le hizo una seña para que lo abriera. Ella así lo hizo sacando una cadena larga de oro de la que colgaba un pequeño reloj de arena dentro de dos círculos en los cuales había inscripciones en runas antiguas; el reloj tenía la parte baja rota no quedaba ni un solo grano de arena en el, se trataba del giratiempo que le habían dado en tercer año.

-Creí que se había perdido en la emboscada a Godric's Hollow- ella seguía examinándolo con atención, muchas cosas se habían perdido ese día.

-Sí, bueno… Cuando estábamos corriendo, lo vi en el suelo y supe que tenía que recuperarlo, claro que no sirve ni nada, pero…-

-Es perfecto- ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió, y luego paso la cadena por encima de su cabeza dejando que el reloj descansara en su pecho-Yo también tengo algo para ti- llamó al buzón y este puso frente a Harry una caja alargada envuelta en papel un papel verde brillante. El rompió el envoltorio y abrió los ojos sorprendido, dentro se encontraban una varita café de caoba y una negra de sauce. Eran las varitas de sus padres.

-También fue de lo poco que pude rescatar de ese ataque- el seguía sin hablar, fue lo primero que había recuperado al llegar a Godric's Hollow y por un tiempo portaba ambas varitas con él. Ese día había visto como las dos habían salido volando y caer en pedazos a causa de un hechizo-Me tarde un poco en rearmarlas, tuve que conseguir un poco de madera nueva, pero las piezas que encontré estaban bastante grandes, son casi completamente originales, aunque no pueden hacer ningún hechizo, el núcleo se perdió casi por completo, solo quedo lo suficiente para hacer esto- las toco con la punta de su varita e hizo un _lumus_ no verbal logrando que ambas brillaran- Espero que te guste-

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado, después de perder esa casa creí que nunca mas vería algo de ellos- la envolvió en un abrazo escondiendo la cara en su cuello- Gracias Hermione- se quedaron así unos instantes, cuando levanto la cabeza, ella noto que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos- Señorita Granger¿me concedería esta pieza?- ella asintió se levanto y acepto el brazo que le ofrecía, entrelazando el suyo con el de él y avanzo a la pista.

* * *

Llevaban ya varias horas de fiesta, ya era de madrugada no pasarían mas que un par de horas para un nuevo amanecer, y aunque aun había varias personas en el salón, muchos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Andrómeda estaba sentada a la mesa con una copa de vino que alcanzo a rescatar de la cava de su tía, que ya solo albergaba botellas vacías y rotas. No recordaba la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta en Grimmauld Place, pero si de algo estaba agradecida era de no estar rodeada de un grupo de snobs sangre pura que recitaban los dogmas de Voldemort y hacían burla de los muggles. Al contario ahora los grupos que estaban esparcidos eran sólidos, los unía la amistad y fraternidad; este no era el mundo de apariencias e intereses en el que había crecido. 

Observo como los gemelos y Lee aun seguían compitiendo con Seamus, Dean y Michael por ver quien estaba mas sobrio; unas siete botellas yacían vacías y el color rojo en las mejillas y nariz de los muchachos hacía evidente que ninguno estaba en buenas condiciones ya, bendito ego masculino, alguien tendría que subirlos o dormirían tirados en cualquier rincón del lugar. En el centro aun quedaban algunas parejitas bailando, las demás se habían subido a hacer cosas más interesantes, esperaba que el calor del momento no les hubiera hecho olvidar tomar precauciones; aunque un bebé no sería mal recibido, sería un motivo más para luchar; bastaba ver a Arthur, quien adormilado seguía caminando por el lugar luchando contra su propio sueño, para saber que cualquiera de esa casa moriría por darle un futuro mejor. Se rió un poco, de todos los que habían desaparecido en el transcurso de la noche, aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de que su sobrino y Ginny lo hicieron con muy poco tiempo de diferencia; en realidad lo hicieron bien, pero para ella no fueron desapercibidas las miradas, ni los gestos, o los mínimos contactos. Pobre Draco, en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a cinco, seis contando a Harry, hermanos celosos que saltarían a defender a la menor de su clan. Siguiendo con su revisión llegó a su hija, quien bailaba alegremente cambiando de pareja entre Remus, su padre y Charlie, su amigo de la infancia y primer novio; le encantaba verla así, llena de vida y sin preocupaciones, un espíritu tan parecido al de Ted. Al último posó sus ojos en la persona que la intrigaba más día con día.

Hermione estaba bailando sensualmente (con un Harry muerto de celos vigilándolos con la mirada) con Roger Davies, era evidente que la chica no quería despertar sola y no quería nada con el niño que vivió. La examino atentamente, físicamente era una joven de extraordinaria belleza, y tenía ciertas similitudes con su familia; había ocasiones en las que le encontraba parecido a Bella, otras a Sirius, unas mas a Cissa ó a ella, pero casi siempre era a Regulus. Bien podría pasar por una de ellos, tenía la altura, las manos, la forma y algunos rasgos de la cara como la boca… de no ser por sus rizos castaños y sus ojos cafés podría decir a los demás que era sobrina o su hija. El cabello negro (exceptuando a Narcissa y Draco) y lacio, y los ojos grises eran el sello distintivo de los Black; al igual que el cabello rojo era de los Weasley, la indomable cabellera negra de los Potter y los perfectos bucles cobrizos de los…

Todo en su mente se detuvo, el mundo pareció paralizarse por completo… ¡Los perfectos bucles cobrizos de los Riechestein!… Y no solo era el cabello... ¡Por Morgana, también los ojos!... Los de Hermione no eran de un café común, eran almendrados con algunos destellos dorados como solo los había visto en algunos Riechestein. Impactada salió de ahí sin preocuparse por el vino que se derramo sobre la mesa.

Caminaba deprisa escaleras arriba llevándose las manos a la cabeza¡claro que era posible!, los tiempos coincidían perfectamente. Habían cometido otro error, esa noche en Innsbruck no se diagnostico el embarazo, ese fue el día en que Helena dio a luz. Se negaba a creerlo, y sin embargo las pruebas eran suficientes, se parecía lo suficiente a ellos, tenía actitudes y gestos de los Black, el carácter y temperamento también. Por eso la casa respondía tan bien a ella, jamás había escuchado que tuviera algún problema para entrar a un cuarto, la había visto leer libros a los que supuestamente solo su sangre tenía acceso… ¡Por Merlín¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Hermione no había sellado el libro de Helena Riechestein¡ese manual solo podía abrirlo alguien que tuviera su sangre!… Llego frente al cuarto de Regulus y giró la perilla desesperada. ¡Maldita puerta no se abría! Saco su varita y apunto al picaporte.

-¡_Alohamora!_- la puerta no cedió, probó con otro par de hechizos y nada; respiro profundamente, Reggie prefería los misterios, una contraseña seguramente- Helena Riechestein… Juno Riechestein… Hermione… Tojours Pours… Claro de Luna… Beethoven… Chopin… Mozart…- golpeó la puerta con las manos abiertas- ¡Regulus, abre la puerta!- de pronto una idea cruzo su cabeza- _Ars longa, vita brevis_- dijo suavemente y puso su mano en la cerradura, la cual giro sin obstáculo alguno y entro sin saber realmente que estaba buscando.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo pero nada parecía llamarle la atención, solo se detuvo hasta que llegó a la cómoda que estaba a lado de la cama. En ella había una foto enmarcada. La tomo y se sentó en la cama, con su varita conjuro la luz suficiente para verla, y fue en ese momento en que acabo por creerlo. En la foto se encontraba su primo y las gemelas Riechestein, estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, él en medio de ellas. Juno (sabía que era ella por el uniforme de Slytherin) le enseñaba la lengua la cámara y luego reía; Helena sonreía, encogía los hombros y luego acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Reggie; Reg por su parte rodaba los ojos en dirección a Juno y luego volteaba para besar a su novia en la frente.

Andrómeda se quedo en silencio contemplando la imagen, pasó sus dedos por encima de Helena. Así como se parecía ellos, era innegable el parecido con ella; Hermione tenía su nariz, sus cejas, su cabello y sus ojos (los de Juno eran violáceos). Al ver a Regulus y Helena juntos sería estúpido tratar de negar que tuvieran algún parentesco con Hermione Granger. Escucho como abrían la puerta y vio a Remus Lupin ya cuando estaba frente a ella.

-¿Andrómeda estas bien?, saliste corriendo del salón y…-

-Es ella Remus- dijo sin voltear a verlo, el la observó confundido -Es ella, siempre estuvo aquí-

-¿De que hablas Andy?-

-De Hermione- contestó sin quitar la vista de la fotografía.

-¿Qué tiene Hermione, le sucede algo?- preguntó genuinamente preocupado girando sobre sus talones con intenciones de salir a buscar a la joven bruja.

-Es Hermione. Ella es la hija de Regulus, Hermione es una Black- la revelación lo detuvo por completo, volteo a verla anonadado.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, si Hermione fuera…-

-¡Que idiota soy!- exclamo de pronto Meda llevándose las manos a la boca, se paró y dejó caer la foto con todo y marco, el vidrio se rompió al contacto con el suelo- ¡Ahora Bellatrix también lo sabe!- salió disparada del cuarto siendo seguida por Lupin, antes de llegar a la escalera fueron interceptados por Bill que parecía muy apurado.

-¡Remus!, te estaba buscando¡Lestrange se acaba de aparecer en Reading con un grupo de mortífagos!-

Los tres bajaron corriendo hasta el salón donde había sido la fiesta, ya no había casi nadie, y los pocos que quedaban eran subidos en un estado inconveniente. Solo se encontraron con Ted, Nymphadora, Harry, Hermione, Luna y Fleur, quien cargaba a un dormido Arthur.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el líder acercándose al grupo.

-Ataque sorpresa- respondió secamente Granger mientras escondía su giratiempo entre sus ropas.

-¿Quien esta disponible?- Lupin se quito el saco y el chaleco.

-Los que estamos presentes- respondió Nymphadora.

-No, tu no vas, aun no te recuperas por completo- antes de que pudiera responder su padre intervino.

-Remus tiene razón cariño, lo mejor es que te quedes, no podrás hacer mucho- Dora volteó a verlo enojada pero aun así dio un paso atrás.

-Bueno, ya vámonos- Hermione tenía un libro ("Orgullo y Prejuicio") sobre el cual todos empezaron a poner sus manos.

-Hay que esperar a Ron, no tarda, solo subió a dejar a George- dijo Luna volteando hacia las puertas.

-No hay tiempo- respondió Harry quien, al igual que Bill, se había quitado el saco y el pañuelo.

-Hora de irnos- anunció el líder.

-Cuídense- pidió Andrómeda significativamente viendo a Lupin.

-Bill, ten mucho cuidado- Fleur se acerco para besarlo, por su parte Nymphadora hacia lo mismo con su novio.

-¿Listos?- todos asintieron ante el cuestionamiento de Lovegood- _Pro vita, pro spes_- estaban en camino, el grupo había desaparecido.

* * *

Llegaron a la zona muggle que había sido atacada, pero no a diferencia de otras ocasiones no había señales de destrucción, ni el caos acostumbrado; eso solo los alarmo más. Avanzaron lentamente pendientes de cualquier movimiento. El vecindario era muy amplio, había bastante espacio entre una casa y otra, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad, sabían que los mortífagos estaban ahí, la marca brillaba como nunca en el cielo, como si celebrara algo. Caminaron unos metros más, hasta que llegaron a un parque donde fueron rodeados por veinte encapuchados, uno de ellos se paro en medio y descubrió su cabeza, revelando a Bellatrix Lestrange que sonría mas sardónicamente que de costumbre. Regreso a su puesto y dio la señal de inició, no había que negar que la mortífago tenía clase para combatir. 

Cada uno lucharía con cinco, pero sin alejarse de los demás, sabían que si lograban separarlos estarían perdidos. Harry lanzó sus primeros hechizos, pero los enemigos los esquivaron y contraatacaron con facilidad. Ser superados en número nunca había representado un problema, pero esta vez Voldemort había mandado lo mejor de sus tropas. Por minutos los cinco lucharon valientemente, cubriéndose el uno a otro y salvándose del peligro en el momento mas oportuno; y sin embargo algo estaba mal, hasta ese momento no había escuchado de nadie la intención de matarlos o de dañarlos severamente; ni siquiera se había soltado la orden de capturarlos, parecía como si Bellatrix estuviera jugando con ellos.

Remus, gracias a su condición de licántropo, se movía con una agilidad sorprendente esquivando los ataques de los mortífagos; esa habilidad extra le daba oportunidad de ver el panorama sin descuidar su integridad física. Harry luchaba férreamente soltando un par de patadas y golpes cuando era necesario. Luna y Bill luchaban en conjunto. Hermione parecía no tener ningún problema, es más, hacía parecer que pelear con ese grupo de hechiceros negros pareciera una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, para él no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Bellatrix no le quitaba la vista de encima y de que poco a poco los mortífagos la alejaban más de ellos.

Bellatrix no podía estar de mejor humor, no habían pasado mas de veinte minutos desde que su hechizo se había activado; siempre supo que era una magnífica idea, aunque no sabía cuanto iba a tardar Andrómeda en descubrirlo. No es que para ella hubiera sido fácil, muchas cosas aun estaban confusas en su mente. Veía con placer como su plan se iba ejecutando a la perfección, la estaban separando de los demás y en cuanto estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos la obligaría a mostrarse como realmente era. Empezó a caminar hacia Potter y sus amigos, detrás de ella pasaron tres de los mortífagos que peleaban con la chica Granger. Cuando al fin llegó, cuatro de sus aliados estaban sometiendo a Lupin, quien como siempre en un acto heroico quería rescatar al idiota de Weasley, quien sangraba de la cara, y a la entrometida de Lovegood, ambos estaban ya de rodillas con once varitas apuntándolos. Rodolphus luchaba ya cuerpo a cuerpo con _el imbécil que vivió_, las varitas estaban en el suelo cerca de ellos, en una maniobra excelsa Lestrange le rompió la muñeca al insolente que vivió dándole tiempo a los otros dos mortífagos que también lo sujetaran. La sonrisa creció mas en su rostro, ya solo faltaba un detalle… volteó para ver como Hermione utilizaba la maldición de la muerte con sus dos enemigos y dirigía la vista hacia ellos. No ataco de inmediato, sabía que la castaña estaba analizando el panorama, la vio levantar su varita en dirección a ella, pero no por nada era Bellatrix Black…

-_¡Expelliarmus!_- la varita de Hermione salió de sus manos y cayo en el espacio entre el grupo y ella, ni corriendo a toda velocidad llegaría por su instrumento si Bellatrix se decidiera a atacar a alguno. Una sádica sonrisa apareció en el demacrado rostro de la mortífago y apunto su varita al pecho de Harry, quien ya estaba sometido por su esposo- Una lastima que todo acabe aquí Potter… _¡Avada Ked__a__b__ra!_-

-_¡PROTEGO!_- se escucho la voz de Hermione al mismo tiempo y por todo el lugar; un fuerte destello cegó a todos por un momento. Cuando la luz fue adecuada para la visión las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar¡Harry Potter estaba vivo!, un aura azul lo cubría y al otro extremo con sus dos manos alzadas en dirección a él, se encontraba Hermione Granger- _¡Expelliarmus!_- el hechizo sonó fuerte y claro y la varita de Bellatrix salió volando de sus manos. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña por una fracción de segundo antes de recuperar su imperturbable semblante y levantar una mano hacia su enemiga- _¡__I__ncarseru_s!-

-_¡Protego!_- por segunda ocasión el choque de energías dejo sin visión a los presentes, al poder enfocar nuevamente, Lestrange estaba en la misma posición que Granger, con una mano alzada al frente; tanto mortífagos como miembros de la Orden quedaron sumidos en silencio- Todos, fuera de aquí, no quiero que una palabra de esto llegué a oídos de nuestro Señor- los mortífagos acataron la orden y desaparecieron del lugar; Harry y los demás que se encontraban atrapados y heridos se volvieron a agrupar para luego intentar acercarse a su amiga, esta se los impido con un gesto. En vez de ir hacia ellos camino hacia Bellatrix hasta que quedo a unos cuantos pasos de ella- ¿Creías que eras la única que podía hacerlo? Magia sin varita- Bill, Luna, Remus y Harry las observaban detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos al respecto Lestrange?, podemos batirnos en duelo y darle fin de una vez por todas a esto- dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos, adoptando una pose indiferente.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso hace unas cuantas horas, hubiera aceptado encantada; pero dadas las circunstancias… No creo que quieras morir o matarme sin saber el origen de esto- giro su muñeca dejando la palma de su mano abierta y sobre esta apareció una flama azul, como las que Hermione solía hacer en su primer año en Hogwarts, ambas miradas se encontraron- Se que te mata la curiosidad por saber de donde viene. Has leído e investigado hasta cansarte, y no has encontrado nada que te acerque siquiera al camino correcto-

-¿Y esperas que crea que tú tienes la respuestas?-

-Tú dímelo¿Has encontrado a un sangre sucia que tenga tus habilidades?-

-Tampoco ningún sangre limpia- soltó como insulto, pero ella acrecentó su sonrisa.

-Por que no todos los sangre pura pueden hacerlo¿Acaso mi hermana no te lo dijo?- Granger no respondió, tampoco dio señal alguna de estar pensando algo- ¿Meda no te dijo que solo hay una familia en todo el mundo mágico que es capaz de hacerlo?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que te alabe solo por que los Black pueden hacer magia sin varita?- preguntó sarcásticamente; ya solo quedaban ellas dos, los de demás habían quedado olvidados.

-Granger, no me hagas pensar que todo lo que he oído sobre ti es mentira¿Acaso la bruja mas brillante de la era no puede atar un par de cabos sueltos?- una mueca exasperada apareció en su rostro- ¡Piensa niña, sí yo puedo hacerlo y tu puedes hacerlo¿Eso que quiere decir?- Hermione siguió en silencio- ¿Acaso no estabas en busca de alguien?- Una vez más ninguna palabra fue dicha, sin embargo los ojos castaños se abrieron de sorpresa aunque ninguna otra facción de su cara evidencio el sentimiento, pero para Bellatrix eso fue suficiente- ¿Inesperado, cierto?, créeme que para mi también fue impactante descubrirlo y no creo que a Meda la noticia le haya caído tan a la ligera… Entonces se los dices tú o se los digo yo- por primera vez Bellatrix volteo hacia el pequeño grupo.

-¿De que hablas Lestrange?- preguntó Harry desafiante dando un paso al frente mientras Luna abría la boca conmocionada.

-Potter, tan petulante como siempre- la mortífago ni siquiera se ocupo en contestarle- Ah, Lovegood veo que ya lo sabes¿verdad?-

-Es imposible- dijo, aun sin creerlo.

-¿Imposible dices?, vamos revisa tus notas estoy segura que las fechas encajaran a la perfección- camino en dirección a Hermione una vez mas- Su atención por favor, permítanme presentarles a la hija perdida de mi querido primo…- con su mano derecha de una forma muy dramática la señalo -Hermione Jane Granger, o mejor dicho Hermione Jane Black- Potter se quedo en absoluto silencio, Bill no pudo reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa, Luna y Remus quien ya lo sabían, aun intentaban aceptarlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- una vez más Harry saltó hacia delante, olvidando el dolor de su hueso roto- Hermione es hija de Mark y Elizabeth Granger- Bellatrix se apareció enfrente de el y con ambas manos le rodeo el cuello, su cara desfigurada por el enojo.

-¡No lo vuelvas a decir!- empezó a asfixiarlo- ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A MENCIONAR QUE ELLA ES HIJA DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS MUGGLES!- Harry se llevo la única mano que podía al cuello, empezando a resentir la falta de aire; Bill, Remus y Luna intentaron acercarse, pero una barrera se había formado alrededor de ellos; antes de que la recién descubierta heredera de los Black intentara hacer algo, la mortífago lo apretó mas fuerte y luego lo tiro a un lado- ¡ACASO NO LA VES!- en el suelo, cubriendo donde habían estado las manos de de Bellatrix, Potter respiraba a grandes bocanadas de aire- ¿Cómo puedes dudar que sea hija de Regulus Black y Helena Riechestein?- una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en su demacrado rostro, una vez mas se encontraba a lado de Hermione, le paso el dorso de la mano por una mejilla- Te veré pronto… _Accio varita_- guardo su instrumento en cuanto lo tuvo en su posesión- _Tojours Pur_- y así la peligrosa bruja había desaparecido.

Hermione se quedo viendo el espacio en donde segundos atrás había estado su mayor adversaria, mil y un ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza; de todos los escenarios posibles que había previsto, definitivamente este no era uno de ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Que dijeron, esta ya se fue y jamas termino su historia, pues no es cierto, aunke lo admito, ahora sí me tarde siglos en actualizar, no tengo excusa alguna, pero creo que lo valio, o al menos a mi eso me parece. 

Por fin se solto todo. Primer encuentro entre Bella y Meda, con seguridad habra mas de estos, así como mas historia de la familia; una de mis escenas favoritas fue Andromeda contandoles y enseñandoles a las chicas las anecdotas y los recuerdos de su niñez, y ke me dicen de prestarles los vestidos y las túnicas de gala para hacer de Navidad la fiesta del año. Y siguiendo con Andromeda, espectacular aparición de su esposo, siempre me he imaginado ke Ted Tonks seria el opuesto de la señorita Black. Pobre Remus, no solo esta en presencia de su suegro sino del esposo de uno de sus amores del Colegio. A Harry tambien le dio gusto conocerlo, y como no, si tiene muchas historias ke kontarle acerca de sus padres, esta relacion merodeadores (incluida Lily y el pequeño Harry)-familia tonks me agrada.

Pobre niño ke vivió, por fin se armó de valor para soltarle sus sentimientos a nuesta querida sabelotodo de cabello ex enmarañado y esta lo mando por un tubo; se que muchos la estaran odiando, pero creanme no se lo merece, va a sufrir en especial con todo lo ke se le avecina. Aunque no puede "no querer" a Harry si se tomo el tiempo y la molestia suficiente para buskrle un regalo de Navidad , y vaya regalo.

Hermione es una Black!!!!, muchos ya lo habían deducido, y los ke no, espero haberlos sorprendido. Aunque la peculiaridad no recide en el apellido sino en lo que pueden hacer, creanme la magia sin varita es solo una parte de los secretos detras del nombre. Creo ke ya kedo completamente claro la diferencia de edades entre los primos Black.

En el proximo capítulo (ke espero sea mas pronto ke este) tendremos muchos flashback, un poco mas del origen de Hermione no solo su parte mágica sino muggle tambien. Una reunion familiar muy peculiar y una situación ke no les agradara a muchos.

Por cierto, buena película (OoTP), pésima edición y libreto (cortaron muchos momentos H-Hr, la casi muerte de Hermione en el Ministerio) Ema Watson excelente como siempre, realmente ansío ver la escena entre ella y Helena Bonham-Carter para la septima. Hablando del libro, bueno pero no espectacular, shippers predecibles (desgraciadamente) al igual ke el argumento y muchos hoyos en la trama, aunque tuvo bastantes escenas H-Hr, y nos devolvieron un poco a nuestra querida Granger que parecia haber desaparecido en el Principe Mestizo.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, y de mandarme un msj por ke andaba desaparecida (emeraude.lefey, Cristal90) siganlo haciendo, ya vieron ke es tarde pero seguro... jajajaja...

Ahora el mini glosario:

**Pixie - **el mote ke le dio Sirius a Nymphadora, las pixies, son una especie de hadas en la cultura celta que adoran hacer travesuras. Me parece muy acorde con la personalidad de Nymphadora, en especial cuando estaba en su tierna infancia, ya su madre nos ha dicho ke tenía energía de sobra

**Ars longa, vita brevis** - El arte es largo, la vida breve; frase en latin me parecio adecuada para alguien tan culto como Regulus

**Cangrejos de fuego - **criatura que posee un caparazón cubierto de joyas. (fuente de todas las criaturas: el diccionario . o r g)

**Bicornio** - su nombre sugiere que tiene dos cuernos. En la mitología, el bicornio es una demoníaca criatura que come carne humana.

**Hocicorto sueco**** -** dragón azul plateado, la llama que lanza es azul brillante y puede reducir huesos y madera a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

**Orgullo y Prejuicio** - una de las afamadas novelas romanticas de la escritora británica Jane Austen; escoger un libro como traslador para Reading, ke es el homonimo en ingles del verbo leer, me parecio lo mas adecuado

Solo un dato mas antes de irme la pronunciacion del apellido **Riechestein** es **RI-kes-tein**.

_**Kari Kauffman**_


End file.
